An Unworthy Partner
by AvaJane17
Summary: Fred and Hermione are caught in the strange phenomenon surrounding the Wizarding world after the war has ended. Strange marks have covered everyone's wrists, linking them to their 'soul mates'. The two learn to be together, and fall in love despite the prejudice and continual fighting happening in their world.
1. 1: The Boy Who Lived

**A/N: Here we go, from the top! Hello again to everyone that's come back from the old version of this story, and hello to everyone new! Don't worry, you'll get used to my 'trying to act like a cool youngling-act'… and I'm only 21.**

 **So, this is Fremione, post-war, and obviously Fred isn't dead. Ron isn't a jealous moron (though he is his usual dolt-y self)**

 **I had made a story a few years ago with this 'Marriage Law' idea, but lost interest in the way it was going. I've stopped writing for it, but have not taken it down since ive had a fair few people tell me they still love it. So it is still in my profile, if you wish to read it. This story will not be following all the points of that one, so reading it won;t give anything away for this new one.**

 **I in no way own the information from the Harry Potter series**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The world had gone black seconds ago, the castle's hallway becoming so dark, Fred couldn't make out lingering shadows. He shut his eyes quickly, the pain of the bright green flash stinging his eyes as soon as it left a Death Eater's wand. Percy, standing practically back to back with Fred, noticed the green flash as well, but had the sense to watch the Death Eater who had cast the spell, and sent a disabling spell towards him. The spell hit home, the Death Eater flying back to hit hard against a stone way across the hall. Only, because he had sent the spell at the Death Eater, the green killing curse was still heading towards its target – Fred.

Percy was motionless, the few feet now between he and his brother seeming like a mile, his feet trying to pivot to make it to the twin in time. He took no notice of George a ways behind Fred, finishing a battle with his own Death Eater – a fourth year Slytherin student – and was now watching the two in growing horror. Fred raised his wand, but Percy had already deducted the small probability of him reacting in time, or reaching him to push him out of the way.

And he was right (of course). He was still a foot away when a brilliant blue spell intercepted the deathly green, causing the killing curse to ricochet into the same wall the Death Eater Percy had blasted hit, collapsing and covering the man completely. Percy only had a second to look to the source of the saving spell, where a small witch with too-bushy hair was ready to flee the scene, either to continue to help, or grab help for them. He waved her away, collapsing into the lonely twin, waving his wand over him in an easy spell meant to detect any casualties or anomalies in a wizard's body. The witch only hesitated another moment before being pulled away by a different red headed Weasley, and losing sight of the two boys recovering from the battle.

When Fred opened his eyes it was to a different spell, the hazy gray of it making its way up his chest, entering his jugular and filling his lungs up. It shocked a breath into his system, one he realized he desperately needed. Percy moved quickly to keep him standing, his arm going behind his shoulders.

"Bloody hell, Perce. Whadya do that for?" The stiff backed Weasley only grinned, relieved his brother was away from harm, and giving a silent thank you to Granger. He gathered his younger brother in a huge hug, one Fred reciprocated heartily, grinning at George over Percy's shoulder. The three Weasley's took a collective breath, the hallway they had defended clear of all Death Eaters. "Come on Percy," Fred mumbled into the curly hair currently pressed to his face, "we need to find the others."

The stiffness returned to Percy's shoulder, and with a curt nod, Percy let go of Fred. Collecting both of their wands, and the Death Eater's lost ones, the three brothers set off towards the Great Hall, hoping it would be all over.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The Golden Trio huddled together in the corner of the Great Hall clutching each other in death grips, trying to catch their breaths. No one was looking at them, something none of them were at all used to, especially Harry. Their hands were occupied, barely any part of them untouched by one of the others. Hermione sat on the step in front of her boys, Harry's hand clutched in her right, with Ron's whole left leg pressed against her side. Ron's arm was slung over Harry's shoulders in a comforting manner, while Harry had slumped forward to lay his forehead against the back of Hermione's bushy hair. And Hermione's free hand was fiddling with Ron's shoe, occasionally grasping at the toes. They were all three staring at different points in the room, not really focussing on the object of their stares. Any awkwardness this amount of contact would normally bring about was pushed aside in favour of the comfort.

"It's gone," The black haired, soot covered boy finally mumbled into their silence. He pushed his glasses up as his hand ran over his face in exhaustion.

"What is, Harry?" Hermione answered, knowing Ron wouldn't be able to muster more than a grunt right now. The blow he took in the Chamber had winded him for quite a while, and she was sure he still wasn't feeling quite up to moving around yet, let alone holding a proper conversation.

Harry shifted from her hair, smoothing it down gently before sitting up to lean against the wall behind them, allowing Ron's arm to drop from his shoulders, "His voice, and the pain in my head." Neither of them asked who it was he was referencing. None of them wanted to say his name so soon, as if to jinx it if they did.

"Let's see then," Hermione demanded, pulling his head down before he could brush her off, pushing the fringe away from his eyes. The scar that would have usually met her eyes was much subtler than before. The angry puckered lines had smoothed substantially, making it looked more like a crease from a pillow he'd laid on for too long. It was still an obvious scar, but not as daunting as it had been for the past seventeen years he'd had it.

"Harry, it's practically gone." His hand went up to his head in a practised manner, brushing his hair to the side to ghost his fingertips along the lightning shaped scar.

"Thank Merlin! That means he's really gone." Ron sighed heavily, as if the last weight he was carrying had dropped from his shoulders. Harry only nodded before slumping, exhausted, back onto Hermione, this time resting in the crook of her neck.

The wide doors of the Hall suddenly swung open, making every occupant of the Great Hall jump in fear. The trio leapt to their feet, wands at the ready, much too accustomed to defending themselves at a moment's notice. They relaxed when they recognized the three missing Weasley sons, all looking roughed up but with exuberant grins on their faces. The portly Mrs. Weasley hustled through the crowd, smashing into her sons, collecting them in a massive hug. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and Harry's shoulder before breaking their triangle for the first time, moving towards his mended family. Harry grabbed for Hermione's hand he had dropped while preparing to fight, giving her a quick tug towards the hugging red headed clan. They moved at a sedate pace, allowing the family to cry and hug in peace before intruding. Mr. Weasley had brought the rest of his sons over and his daughter attached to his side, and joined the family hug. Hermione couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, seeing her adopted wizarding family still whole and happy. She admitted to herself that the thought of losing even one of them almost tore her in two. It was why she had forced Ron to make that detour with her towards Percy, George and Fred during their duel. And it was good she had, she had managed to throw that deflection spell just in time, otherwise Fred may not have _walked_ into the hall today.

Harry must have decided they were watching for too long, as he shifted them towards Mrs. Weasley's side notifying her of her two adopted children standing outside of her family circle. With a small cry, she hustled them in, keeping Harry firmly attached to her side, allowing Ginny to latch herself to him as well. Hermione was launched into the sea of boys, Percy and George gathering her up immediately.

"Thanks Granger," George whispered into her ear, giving her one tighter squeeze before shoving her backwards, into another Weasley's arms. These arms were similar to George's, but had the distinct girth of one who fought with dragons on a daily basis. Hermione peeked up, seeing Charlie beaming down at her before he picked her up in a brotherly, dragon sized hug. Percy patted her shoulder once more, she was put down by Charlie and whisked away into Bill's arms, who nuzzled her hair carefully. She noticed he had been doing it to all the Weasley's and Harry, and a small spark of warmth filled her chest when she realized he was scenting his family.

"All right, don't go hogging her, I want my turn too!" Another voice came over her head, and not for the first time, Hermione cursed the height of all the Weasleys. Looking once again over her head, this voice belonged to Fred, who didn't tower over her like Bill and Ron, but was still slightly taller than Charlie, and grinned shyly at him.

"I'm glad you're okay Fred." She smiled, suddenly shy in front of the twin. Fred didn't seem to share in her shyness, a beaming smile spreading over his lips as he opened his arms, asking silently for a hug. Hermione stepped into his arms, returning the warm hug with gusto. She squeezed him as hard as she could, and if she noticed Fred's grip lingering on her hip, keeping her close, she ignored it in favour of relaxing into the warm embrace.

"I'm really glad you're okay too Granger. Thank you." Hermione nodded into his shoulder, ready to pull away to greet the rest of the family with similar hugs of happiness. But she was waylaid by Fred's other hand, weaving its way into her hair to cup her head gently, keeping her locked with him a few moments longer.

"Y-you're welcome Fred, of course." Hermione muttered, feeling a deep blush take over her cheeks at the extended gratitude. Finally, he pulled away, dropping her curls but keeping his arm around her tiny waist, one he noted practically showed off her ribs. Frowning, he forced himself to focus, looking away from Hermione's obvious sickly state, and focus on the moment he was having. He opened his mouth to say something, ' _anything!_ ' his mind yelped, when his mother interrupted them. Hermione was pulled away into a bruising motherly hug, looking over her family with a happy twinkle in her eye, one Fred could barely remember her ever having. Fred backed up into his twin's shoulder, taking the support George was exuding. The twins watched the trio be passed around once more, jostling Harry and Ron a bit too hard, earning a lengthy scowl from their brother, but basically petting Hermione when she moved past them once more. They both were grinning madly, just happy to still be receiving those scowl from their youngest brother, and a ribbing from their dad. And if George noticed Fred's eyes lingering perhaps too long on a certain witch, he wasn't going to mention it unless his other half did.

Surrounded by happy students and teachers, and other witches and wizards who had joined the cause, the Weasley's (plus two) rejoiced loudly. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the hall, smiling serenely down at her students, past and present, finally calm after years of stress. But in her surveying of the crowd, she noticed a strangeness about a fair few of them. A solid glow was beginning to form around certain individuals in the crowd. No one else seemed to notice it yet, but McGonagall watched in trepidation, wand at the ready were it be needed.

Now, many others were noticing the bright, blue glow. It was so brilliant; it was almost white. Most noticed because they were being affected, causing those around them who were unaffected to watch in growing horror. A few calmed down once they took notice of Harry, glowing as well, waving people to calm.

"It's alright! I think it's your Patronus!" his answer immediately calmed the crowd, all now watching in childlike wonder as the blue white light travelled up the Chosen One's chest, trailing down his left arm. The same was happening to most of the Weasley's, save Arthur and Molly, as well as Bill. Hermione in particular was fascinated; this was no where in any of the books she's read before. Suddenly, her playful otter Patronus sprouted from the light sitting on her chest zipping to and fro, up and around her. It ruffled her hair up, causing her to giggle a bit at its antics before it settled itself near her left hand, looking rather concentrated. She chanced a glance up, noticing Harry's stag was nuzzling its antlers against his left hand as well. Ron was next to him, looking completely shocked at the massive lion licking his own hand. Hermione didn't have a chance to be shocked at Ron's new Patronus, as the stinging pain lacing up her fingers distracted her.

Crying out briefly, Hermione watched a thick ring of the blue white light encircle her fourth finger and lightly prance up the back of her hand. The stinging had disappeared, leaving a shockingly beautiful design upon her skin where the light had touched. Looking more closely, Hermione could discern the shapes as paw prints, though they didn't resemble an otter's. More curious than ever, Hermione looked around at everyone else, seeing similar reactions from them all. Every young person had new prints, almost tattoos, somewhere on their left hands.

Harry sighed, "Celebrated too soon, I guess."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: And end first chapter! Let me know what you think, I have up to chapter 9 finished, but don;t promise regular updates.**


	2. 2: A Fox and An Otter

**A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry I didn't update sooner, the last bit of this chapter was deleted accidentally and I had to find my backup...**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The next day was much unlike the previous one. The Burrow was warm and lively again, its inhabitants all crammed into the space surrounding the long kitchen table to eat Mrs. Weasley's food. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley hustled everyone home, no exceptions. Not that anyone was complaining, but Hermione had a feeling Mrs. Weasley was more worried she and Harry would try to back out. But Hermione was quite content in her spot squashed between Harry and Charlie at the Burrow table. Charlie especially seemed ecstatic to be home, but Hermione was a little unsure that wasn't because he just missed his mother's cooking.

Upon arrival late last night (or early this morning if she was being completely honest) Mrs. Weasley had taken a brief nap along with the rest of her brood, before waking in a nervous fit, and beginning to cook and clean. Hermione was aware of the early food preparation as she was awake even before Mrs. Weasley. The two women had chatted nicely over tea, eventually moving towards baking together. Hermione took over the dessert prep, leaving the main courses to Molly. And now, Mrs. Weasley was bringing in her dessert dishes, basking in the warm compliments on the perfect looking apple pies.

"Thank you dears, but I'm afraid I didn't make these. Hermione was so kind as to make her grandmother's recipe tonight." The reaction was immediate, every pair of wide eyes whipped to stare at Hermione as Mrs. Weasley dished out hearty helpings to everyone. Upon everyone's first bites, groaning and moans were heard around the whole of the table.

"It's settled, 'Mione's makin' dessert foreva now" Ginny mumbled around her too large bite of the pie, receiving an indulgent look from Harry and a reproving one from her mother.

Ron too had only good things to say about Hermione's cooking, "How come you've never made stuff for us before? We just spent half a bloody year eating cold beans on toast. Harry, mate, we could have been having these!"

Harry gave his friend a scathing look, "Yeah Ron, I'm sure the smell of baking pies wouldn't have given away our location." Ron had the sense to blush a bit, but continued to stuff the pie into his face. Hermione was warm in the face, but appreciated all of the good compliments sent her way. She had always baked for her mom and dad on her trips home, and for holidays. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed baking so much and endeavored to ask to help Mrs. Weasley more often.

The twins were only a few seats down from her, whispering to one another between bites of pie. Hermione watched one of them – George she was pretty sure – grab another piece once his first was gone. "What are you two on about?" she whispered down to them, worried they were going to set out a prank to ruin the happy atmosphere. Fred looked over George's shoulder, who had to turn around to face her. Charlie rolled his eyes, gesturing for Hermione to move over him to speak with the twins. Hermione waved him off, but was picked up none the less by the dragon tamer, being deposited on the edge of George's seat, practically sat on his lap. Now blushing, Hermione waited for the twins to acknowledge her question. Fred had an odd look on his face while George just looked overly amused at the situation he found himself in with Hermione.

"If you wanted to get close Granger, apparently all you had to do was bother Charlie. What a wingman, eh Freddie?" George nudged his brother, effectively snapping Fred out of his stare. Hermione gave George a scathing look, but dropped it to maintain her happy mood. The twins wouldn't be able to knock her out of this mood. Fred on the other hand, still couldn't look away from Hermione's abandoned plate on the other side of Charlie. Most of his mother's cooking had ended up on her son's plates, but the small portion Hermione had taken had barely been touched. The meat was cut into miniscule pieces, and the potatoes moved around to create the effect of minimizing the portion. He couldn't tell how much had actually been consumed by the witch, which caused a bead of worry to settle in his stomach. Looking up into Granger's face, Fred noticed her face looked gaunt, showing the round circles under her eyes from what must have been a lack of sleep, and her cheekbones stuck out from her normally rounded face.

He couldn't deny Hermione was a small witch to begin with, something he could say he had admired before, but now the graceful femininity of her size was gone leaving only this frail little thing. He hadn't told any of this to George, but his twin seemed to pick up on his musings of the little witch.

"In answer to your question 'Mione: nothing to worry yourself about, dear." George started up, shoving another forkful of her pie into his mouth. Fred piped up, sticking his own two cents into their monologue and shaking off his worry over Hermione's plate.

"You just stick to your plate,"

"Because I bloody am sticking to mine." George finished, shoveling the last of his pie away, grinning like an idiot afterwards. Fred even rolled his eyes at his brother, poking the bulge in George's cheek. Hermione grimaced, just imagining the taste of that much food was putting her off. Food wasn't looking very appetizing to her, especially in large amounts, her stomach was too small to put more than a quarter of her helpings away.

"You gonna eat that, Granger?" Hermione looked up from George's empty plate to Fred, who was motioning to her plate on the other side of Charlie. She shrugged, not feeling comfortable in explaining why she was really very full. Fred stood up to lean over the three of them, getting a glare from Charlie, snagging Hermione's still brimming plate. He put it in between her and George, picking up his own fork and beginning to work on getting rid of the meat. "Come on Granger, bite for a bite." George watched them, ping ponging his head between them.

Hermione flinched, and this time both twins took notice, "Fred, I really am quite full."

Fred stared her down, fork hovering in front of him, "Humour me."

Sighing heavily, and not seeing any way out of it, Hermione took up George's fork and pushed a bit of potato onto the tongs. Urging her body to take the nutrients, Hermione took one bite after the other, each forkful following each of Fred's until her plate was empty.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The next morning, Hermione woke up but felt like she was still stuck in a dream. The room she shared with Ginny was silent, and by glancing over to the other girls bed she noted it was empty. The sun had barely rose, but Ginny may have even left before now. Rousing herself to sit up , Hermione reached for her wand sending it a silent _Lumos_ , and quietly left the room in search of Ginny. The hallway and staircases were silent as well, no other life moving this early in the morning. Hermione made it down to the living room without waking anyone else up, coming upon the girl she was searching for, as well as the boy-who-lived. Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on the couch, Harry slumped over in a restless sleep. Ginny on the other hand had looked up when she heard Hermione coming down, smiling a greeting to her friend.

"Morning Gin," Hermione smiled, happy to see her friends together again. "would you like any breakfast?" Ginny nodded her agreement, so Hermione went into the kitchen to make them some breakfast sandwiches from the leftovers in the fridge. Once she had two for each of them, and a cup of tea, she returned to the two on the couch, taking the overstuffed armchair beside them.

"Thanks," Ginny whispered, eating carefully around Harry's head.

"How long have you been up?" Hermione asked, taking a bit of her sandwich, and realized she wasn't very hungry. Putting the half eaten sandwich back on her plate, Hermione instead focused on her tea and the conversation.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't think it counts if I didn't technically go to sleep." Hermione was shocked, but looking at Harry still tossing around she understood Ginny was trying to ease him back into a normal schedule.

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

The girls were silent for awhile, content in nibbling on the sandwiches and sipping tea. They whispered about nothing, enjoying one another's company in the early quiet hours. Eventually, the sun came in through the windows, and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs to begin breakfast. She smiled at the girls and Harry, but went straight into the kitchen, effectively leaving them alone. A few minutes later, with the clanging in the kitchen, Harry woke up groggy and confused. Ginny propped him up and handed him a plate of the breakfast sandwiches. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before stuffing his face, giving Hermione a shy smile in greeting. The three spoke in soft voices, no longer worrying about the chance of waking anyone too early. Hermione eventually caught Ginny admiring the her own tattoo on her left hand she had received yesterday, one that wrapped twice around her left finger and trailed up to the nail. It was quite similar to Harry's; it also wrapped around twice, but pointed the opposite way on his finger.

"Did you come up with any ideas on what they could be?" Hermione asked, casually tracing her own tattoo with her thumb.

Ginny shrugged, not caring too much, while Harry was giving his a much more intensive look. "I know I said it was a Patronus yesterday, but my tattoo has hoove prints different than a stag." Hermione frowned, leaning forward to see Harry's tattoo. He was right; the hooves were clearly a horseshoe shape, and not the pointed teardrop shape of a deer's.

"I suppose I didn't really notice that, but mine are different from my Clydesdale. Look Hermione." Ginny stuck out her hand next to Harry, and Hermione couldn't look away from the now near identical tattoos.

"Er, guys, I think you have _each other's_ Patronus prints." Hermione whispered, a sudden dread filling the pit of her stomach. Ginny looked confused, but Harry look completely befuddled.

"Is this because we're dating?" Ginny asked, now rubbing at her tattoo like she was trying to reveal a trick. Harry was already shaking his head before Hermione could think up an answer.

"That doesn't make sense for people who aren't dating anyone but still have a tattoo."

Ginny frowned and stuck out her hand for Hermione's left one, demanding to see," What's on yours 'Mione?"

Hermione wasn't as willing to show hers, now that she was so aware of what these tattoos could mean. In _Hogwarts: A History_ there had been mention of similar spells like these tattoos, though nothing so intricate. Most of those stories were in relation to the need for co-ed dorms that could house married couples after the first Wizarding War, when the Ministry had implemented a marriage law…

"Hermione you have dog prints! Maybe Ron has otter ones, that would be cute, wouldn't it?" Ginny grinned, but was given an odd look from Hermione and Harry. "What?"

"Ron and Hermione aren't together, Gin." Harry chuckled, sharing a smile with Hermione. Ginny sputtered, indignant over this new information.

"B-but you said he kissed you!" Ginny pointed at Hermione in accusation.

"And immediately said he likes me as a friend. Ginny, I'm sorry, but let it go." Hermione couldn't help the laugh from escaping at Ginny's crushed look. Harry also had a good laugh at his girlfriend's distress, earning a glare from her for his troubles. "Besides, you must have missed it, but Ron's Patronus is a lion now."

Ginny _was_ in fact surprised, but went straight back to wondering what prints Hermione's tattoo belonged to. While she was busy, Mrs. Weasley came back into the room, asking for Hermione to help her with breakfast. Happy to help, Hermione excused herself from the lovebirds and joined Molly at the kitchen counter, where fruit was sitting waiting to be chopped. Hermione spelled a knife to begin slicing, and took up another to do the rest of the pile.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley told her cheerily, finishing the washing up from yesterday. Hermione nodded her welcome, and the two ladies continued in companionable silence. The silence didn't last long. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, signalling the family was waking up. The first to arrive was Percy, with an owl letter firmly in hand.

"Sorry mom, I can't stay long, Kingsley has called Dad and I in to help with solving this tattoo mystery." Percy pecked his mother's cheek and grabbed an apple from Hermione, even giving her friendly pat on the shoulder. Mrs. Weasley waved her son away with a soft 'Have a good day, son' and Percy was out the door. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione continued with breakfast, before Molly decided to broach the subject everyone was debating.

"What do you suppose those tattoos of your are, Hermione dear?" She motioned toward Hermione's own tattoo. "Though if anything, they are quite pretty."

Hermione had to agree with Mrs. Weasley. Her tattoo had kept her up for an hour after Ginny had fallen asleep (or so she thought she had), investigating all of the graceful, quirky loops the paw prints formed. The tattoo, similar to the way Ginny's formed, looped only once around her left ring finger before trailing up to the nail bed. The other end trailed the opposite way, reaching down and curved into her thumbs socket. Though the beauty and unique quality of them was mesmerising, the implications of then were beginning to become clear to the young witch.

"I don't think you want to know what I believe they are." Mrs. Weasley gave her a pitying look, but dropped the subject entirely. Instead she brought up the insistent nagging of Mr. Weasley over his new love of Hermione's baking. With a laugh, Hermione agreed to take over the official duty of baking desserts when requested for dinner. Mrs. Weasley was well pleased, and finished her last dish before going outside to check on the drying laundry.

Hermione wasn't sure how the woman had even had time to do laundry, but could only shake her head in wonder at the powerful matriarch of the Weasley's. In her distraction she missed the entrance of a sleepy Weasley, one who grinned at the opportunity, and clapped his hands down onto her shoulders, shouting a jovial, if croaky, "GOOD MORNING GRANGER!"

Hermione jumped a foot she was sure, spinning around, wand already in hand. The proud smirk of Fred Weasley greeted her, eyes still half lidded with sleep and a discernable shadow of finger scruff along his jaw. "Fredrick Gideon, don't do that!"

"Why Hermione, have I made you speechless?" The grin only widened as Fred leaned against the counter Hermione had been working at. Hermione scowled, her heart still racing from the scare.

"I am many things Fredrick, but speechless is not one of them. If you'd like, I would love to impart my speech upon your poor ears." Hermione smirked back now, throwing an orange peel at his head. Fred chuckled, brushing the peel off his shoulder.

"Then thank you for saving my ears Miss Granger. Now, what's for breakfast?" He clapped his hands together, perusing the dishes his mother had already prepared. Lifting the lid of one revealed sausages drowning in juice, and Fred produced a moan of delight that had Hermione hiding a blush. Instead she slapped his hands off the pot, making him drop the lid. "Ow! Bloody hell woman!"

"Patience is a virtue Mr. Weasley." Hermione was the one smirking now, watching Fred rubbing his throbbing hand. It brought her attention to Fred's newly acquired tattoo on his hand.

"Nice tattoo," she brought up, distracting Fred from whining further about being slapped and kept from food. Instead, he frowned at his hand boasting the new design and took a peek at Hermione's hand.

"I guess, any ideas about them?" Fred asked, curious to see the markings on Hermione. Hermione also investigated Fred's and noticed the distinctness of the paw prints, as she had curiously researched those exact marks during her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"I'm getting some, yes." She answered distractedly, "Do you know what prints those are?"

Fred glanced down at his hand, holding the pattern close to his face to squint at the prints, following the pattern from his nail bed, around his finger, and down to his thumb. "Haven't a clue. They aren't like a dog's or any kind of cat. And they're too wide to be my fox's." He mumbled to himself, tracing one on his knuckle with the fingernail of his pinky from his right hand. Hermione shivered, her knuckle itching something fierce.

"A fox? Your Patronus is a fox?" Hermione was beginning to feel weak, but she pressed on. Fred nodded, giving her a concerned look.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Come here, sit down." Fred pulled out a chair for her, but Hermione instead snatched his hand, and showing him her tattoo.

"Here, mine, do mine look like a fox's?" Fred gave her a strange look but looked at her tattoo anyway, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline. "It does, doesn't it. And yours are from an otter." Fred dropped her hand, a deep frown etched on his brow.

"Hermione, I don't understand what this means,"

"It's not anything good if it's what I'm thinking."

Fred ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends in coming frustration, "What are you thinking Granger?"

Hermione watched him a moment, waiting for him to lower his arms and look her in the eye, "I think these are soul marks."

 **A/N: Thanks so much to everyone following this new story!**


	3. 3: Bonds are Set

**A/N: Chapter 3! Heavy dialogue, just a warning**

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat together once again in the living room, still waiting for the rest of the family to wake up. Ron especially was still snoring loudly, dead to the world when Harry had went upstairs to dress. Fred had left Hermione in the kitchen after their talk, going upstairs to find George, and clear his head.

"You mean your and Fred's tattoo's are like mine and Harry's?" Ginny asked, twiddling Hermione's fingers in her lap. "It can't be a dating thing then, you and Fred have never been together."

"I'm not saying it's because you're dating, I think it's something bad, Gin." Hermione stressed, trying to get her friend's to guess instead of saying outright what might be looming over their heads. But Hermione also knew, from the previous seven years, that Harry wasn't going to catch on to her subtle remarks, and was banking on Ginny. As it turned out, Ginny was banking on Harry, as she wasn't catching on to Hermione either.

"Hermione, you're not making sense." Ginny sighed, dropping her friend's hands, flopping into the couch cushions. Hermione sighed, ready to try again when she was interrupted by two bodies jumping over the back of the couch next to her and in front of she and Ginny. Harry leaned the other way to avoid his glasses being knocked off his face. Fred leaned into Hermione's shoulder to push her further away from Ginny, creating a space for him between the girls. George nuzzled between their legs, eventually ending with one of Ginny's legs over his shoulder and Fred's next to his arm.

"I think you'll find Granger's making perfect sense, Gin-Gin. _You're_ just denying the obvious." George nudged his sister, wagging his eyebrows at her and Harry. Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Ginny also folded her arms, glaring down at her older brother.

"No George, I don't. Why don't _you_ explain."

"It means, dear sister of mine, that Granger and Freddie are," here George paused dramatically, " _soul mates_." Ginny scoffed, smacking the back of his head and the same time Fred kicked his leg out at his brother's side.

"That's _not_ what it means, Georgie." Fred scolded, surprising Harry and Hermione with the twins' disagreement.

"What else could it be? It's the only significance that would make sense with the tattoos. What other reason would cause Fred and Hermione's Patronus' to cross paths?" George stressed, and Ginny gave Fred a contemplative look.

"And your tattoo prints are for _sure_ otter prints?" Ginny stressed, taking Fred's wrist in her hand when he offered it.

"Hermione said they are, so, yes." Hermione nodded, agreeing with Fred. Ginny stared at the tattoo on her brother's hand longer, as if it would answer for itself why it existed.

"And these are fox prints; I checked in my book _Prints and Pads of the Wizarding World's Animalia_." Hermione piped up, getting an amused grin from Fred beside her. Ginny dropped Fred's hand and reached for George's.

"How do you know the print's aren't George's then?" George looked put off.

"Ew, I don't want to be matched with icky Granger." He was met with resounding shouts of 'George!' from each person surrounding him. "Besides, my Patronus isn't a fox; it's a hyena. Completely different animal." Hermione seemed intrigued but didn't press the matter, something Ginny was grateful for, as she wasn't ready to dismiss the current matter. The more she thought on the idea, it became exciting.

Ginny had never thought to pair Hermione with any of her brothers other than Ron, but, thinking things over, she could see how Fred would fit with her best friend. "You know George, I think you may be right. Fred and Hermione are kind of cute together."

The shocked, red faces of Hermione and Fred met her, as well as the highly amused George, and struggling to contain his grin Harry. "You think so Ginny?"

Ginny grinned at George, "Yeah, but you know the best part Georgie?"

"What's that?" George lost his grin for a frown, unsure what his sister was getting at.

Ginny smiled at Harry over her shoulder, receiving a soft smile back, "That means we all have soul mates. And mine is Harry." The three others groaned, hiding behind their hands when Ginny leaned in to snog Harry, giggling like mad when her siblings and Hermione scattered to the kitchen to hide behind her mother.

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

Everyone was finally seated around the kitchen table together, eating breakfast as a family. Hermione had made sure to squeeze herself into a spot away from Fred, too nervous around him to be able to relax. She had therefor ended up next to Charlie again, with Fleur on her other side. Fred and George were situated on the other end of the table, and while Fred hadn't looked up from his plate for the whole meal, George had periodically sent her sly grins and winks. She knew her face was beet red by now, but Charlie and Fleur either didn't notice or graciously ignored her complexion.

"Hermione, dear, would you like more rolls? You're still looking a bit peaky dear." Mrs. Weasley stressed, handing the plate of breakfast roll down the line. Charlie was about to hand it to Hermione but noticed her pained expression and hesitated.

"That's alright Mrs. Weasley, I think I'm quite full, thank you." Mrs. Weasley frowned at her, causing Hermione to prepare for a tongue lashing.

"Oh, Hermione, you're much too small, you really should —"

Fred interrupted, speaking up for the first time during the meal, "Mum, leave her alone." Everyone found this reaction strange, but no one was more shocked than Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm not — Hermione dear you know what I mean," Mrs. Weasley tried to coerce her once more to take another roll, and she did; but immediately handed it back to Charlie the moment Molly's smug grin turned towards another victim of second helpings. Charlie grinned down at her, ripping into the roll happily, starting up conversation with Ron on his other side. Their breakfast was then interrupted by Errol, crashing into the table with no prior warning upending the half empty bowls and dishes in the center of the group. Hedwig followed in gracefully, landing on the back of Harry's chair, cooing to him gently.

"Errol you ruddy thing, get off my eggs!" Ron swatted at the owl, sending the poor thing further down the table. Fleur stopped the owl gently, picking him up on her arm for him to recuperate. Bill reached over and dislodged the letter hanging from the owl's leg. Hedwig also had a letter on her leg, this one more official, marked with the Ministry's insignia.

"It's from Dad," Bill says, reading the letter quickly, a deep frown marring his face.

"Read it out loud Bill," Charlie asked, waving his brother on. Bill nodded, leaning into the table resting his arms on the wood.

"He says, 'The Ministry is sending out the letters now, don't panic, Percy and I will be home as soon as possible to further explain." Bill folded the letter up once more, and Harry took this as his cue to take the letter Hedwig was trying to pass off to him. Once she was unburdened, Hedwig fluttered to Flier and Error, also receiving a pet and pieces of bacon.

Harry opened the Ministry's letter and began reading without further prompting, " _To whom it may concern of The Burrow, St. Ottermole, England_

 _As of May 2, 1998, the Ministry of Magic has decreed a necessary constitution of a marriage law. This law will rationalize our growing need to stand together, and grow our community anew from these retched times. All unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of sixteen and thirty have acquired a soul bond mark on the eve of the aforementioned date._

 _The Ministry would like to congratulate those who have discovered their soul bond mate. Those who have not will be receiving a letter from the Ministry to help determine their identity to you._

 _All bond mates must announce their marriage date to the Ministry, which must occur within the next year. Married couples must produce one magical child within a year after the marriage date. If one or both partners are in school, the couple may wait for an extra year after graduating before conceiving children. Failure to conceive may cause in couples being rematched to ensure further magical children._

 _Prior attachments have been put into consideration, and if you have received a soul mark and are currently attached to an eligible candidate, please make an appointment with a Ministry official to have your bond altered._

 _If there are any questions, the Ministry is happy to receive your letters._

 _Thank you, have good day."_ Harry's voice petered out, placing the letter gently on the kitchen amidst the scattered dishes and cutlery. The table was silent, everyone too shocked at the truth of their tattoo's to say anything. George was the first one to break the silence.

"'Mione, I sometimes _really_ hate when you're right."

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N End chapter 3!**


	4. 4: No Decision Necessary

**A/N: Chapter 4! Doing so good!**

 **Guys, thank you for all the encouragement! Even if you don't review, I can see how many of you are actually reading this and it amazes me, to be completely truthful. I've always been really shy to share the things I write, and I've gotten some courage from school and this, so thank you very much for all the support.**

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

The house was in a riot. Mrs. Weasley was fretting over the news by tutting over her nearest son — George — asking him to quiet down and have a cup of tea. Ginny and Harry had their heads down together, most likely bickering over how to help the family when they were quite content with the situation, but wanting to fight the higher power for the rest of the family. Charlie had begun arguing with Bill over Fleur and Hermione's heads, about what she wasn't sure.

Hermione was more focused on Ron, trying to get him to say something, anything to distract his ears from getting any redder.

"Ron, it's not all bad. The Ministry will —" she tried again, but said the wrong thing to her hot headed friend, watching him now blow up at her.

"The Ministry is the one putting us through this Hermione! How could you think they'll be any more help to us?"

Hermione glared at the boy across from her, "Don't yell at me, Ronald! This isn't my fault."

Ron only became more flustered and argumentative "Did I say that? No, you're just twisting my words to get me to apologize!"

Hermione threw her hands up, completely frustrated already, "No I'm not! I was trying to help!"

Ron waved her off, "Whatever, doesn't matter. Obviously we'll be matched together anyway, so —"

"No." Hermione heard herself saying, causing Fleur, who had stopped trying to end the eldest Weasley brothers fight, to stare at her in astonishment. Ron screwed up his face in confusion, all fighting words disappearing instantly.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean 'no', Ron. I haven't been paired with you; you can't just choose me." Hermione could feel her cheeks growing warmer as more of the family turned their attention to her argument with Ron. She subtly crossed her fingers on her lap, internally pleading Ron would clue in to the awkwardness of this conversation and stop. But, in true Ronald Weasley fashion, he decided to make a big deal out of nothing.

"How would you know? This is the first we've heard of this!"

Ginny was the first to cut in, sick of hearing her ignorant brother's drivel, "Shut it Ron, Hermione's had this whole thing cased since last night. She's the one that figured out how to match the Patronus prints on our tattoos. See? Look, Harry and I have matching ones." Ginny stuck out her wrist, nudging Harry to do the same. The few surrounding them leaned in, looking at the slight differences between the tattoos. "Hermione noticed our tattoos take each others Patronus' paw prints — see, I have deer prints, Harry has hooves — it signals which soul you've been bonded to."

Instantly, all her brother's aside from Fred checked their own hands, realizing they either knew or didn't recognize the prints there. Fleur's songbird prints were all over the back of Bill's hand, and wolf paw pads were in the same design on the back of Fleur's.

"So how do you know who they belong to?" George asks, flipping his hand around to see more prints on the palm of his hand.

"You don't unless you know their Patronus, I guess. You might not even know the person, and the Ministry will have to match you together." Ginny shrugs, happy to have helped. George looked at his tattoo with renewed interest, the mystery of the prints becoming intriguing.

"How do you know we're not matched then, 'Mione? Your prints could be a dog's."

Hermione gave Ron a puzzled look, completely baffled, "Ron, your Patronus isn't a dog. Harry and I saw it, your Patronus is a lion." Ron went red, embarrassed now at his faux pas.

"Er, right, forgot about that." he mumbled, and Hermione nodded, satisfied he was seeing sense again. "So, you know what prints they are then?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to go red, "Yes, um, they're from a fox."

Ron thought for a moment, "We know anyone with a fox Patronus?" He thought some more, oblivious to the sly looks Hermione was receiving from George and even Ginny. "Oi, I think Dean or Seamus had some kind of fox thing! You should check with them, that'd be a right laugh!" Ron chuckled to himself while Hermione continued feeling rather nauseous from the dread of her reality.

"Oh, but Ronniekins, Granger already knows who her soul mate is." George pipes up suddenly, getting a shocked reaction from Hermione and Fred, though no one seems to pay any mind to the latter. Ron especially is entirely focused on George, shrewdly glaring at his brother as if he interrupted a private conversation. Hermione felt the most uncomfortable she's ever been around the group, and stopped shy of holding herself and hiding under the table.

"Yeah, how do you know? Who is it?" Ron goads his brother, taking a sip of his tea.

"George," Fred mumbles out of the corner of his mouth at his brother, extremly aware of the hole George was digging him into. Carefully, Fred slipped his left hand under the table without anyone seeing, like that would save him from anyone finding out.

George ignored his twin, grinning lecherously at his youngest brother, "Why, the only one little 'Mione could be matched with is the wizard with the otter tattoo, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ron drags the word out, silently gesturing George to get on with it. He smiles over at Hermione, like she should be laughing, and finally notices her green complexion. "'Mione?" But George doesn't pause, far too invested in his fun.

"Handy that, as I happen to know someone with an otter tattoo _and_ the owner of a foxy Patronus!"

"George!" Fred hisses, his head lowering to the table inch by inch, Hermione's stomach dropping at the same intervals.

"Who?" Ron asks, looking away from Hermione back to George.

"George!" Hermione pipes in alongside Fred, both nearly under the table. The entire family it seems, aside from Ron has clued in, and Fleur was giving Hermione a most consoling look.

George gave his twin and Hermione patronizing looks, "No, not me, silly. Fred."

"What?!" Ron roars, sputtering on his tea. Now Fleur gives Hermione a rather shocked look, as does the rest of the family. Ginny is grinning unabashedly at her friend, and George is leering over his twin, enjoying his laugh far too much.

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

After the bomb George dropped at the kitchen table, Fred had beat his twin over the head, causing a mad cackle to leave the twin. Ron was gaping, Mrs. Weasley was beaming, and Hermione felt sick. The family had dispersed after that, no one saying another word on the matter (other than Ginny ripping into George for his tactless announcement). Eventually the kitchen cleared, some of the family leaving after patting Hermione or Fred on the head or shoulder, like they were grieving over a death. It annoyed Hermione to no end, but sat through it until everyone had dispersed.

She had faced monsters before. Huge snakes cowering in her school, raging centaurs in the Dark Forest; even a few questionable teachers. Fear had coursed through her entire body, and she knew now better than ever what it felt like to await death. To her amazement, Hermione felt more emotion in this moment than she did in any of the past horrors she had faced. She could barely look at him, her cheeks growing uncomfortably warm every time she glanced up hoping to say something.

"Hermione," His whisper cut rather suddenly through their tense silence. Hermione still refused to look up, instead turning her head to the side, revealing her ear from her curtain of hair.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do," he scoffed at himself, trying to gain back some control of the situation. "Or say, to you, which is strange because you're my friend, but I can't, or I don't know," He stopped. Hermione felt like crying from the relief rushing through her, realizing they were on the same embarrassing page.

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry," The bench between them didn't seem as daunting as she slid down towards him. He took a quick peek before ducking his head into his tea, still ignoring her. He mumbled something, but she didn't catch it so she slid closer still, only a few inches left of the bench between them. "I didn't hear that,"

"I said: I'm sorrier." Hermione couldn't help the giggles that escaped when he mumbled again, this time lifting his head for her to hear. Without thinking, she sat right next to him and gathered him in a one armed hug, pulling his shoulder into her neck.

"Oh Fred, what am I going to do with you?" a deep sigh broke through from the moody red head as he finally raised his head, looking straight into her eyes.

"Marry me, apparently."

Hermione blushed, releasing Fred from the hug she had him in, and instead returned to her seat to grab her tea, then took the initiative to sit down next to him once again. He rewarded her courage with a gracious smile, and they sat in a more comfortable silence than before. Eventually, Fred began to fidget, so Hermione prepared herself for the conversation.

"I'm killing George, if that makes you feel better." Hermione guffaws at the declaration, immediately relaxing once again. Things with Fred were too easy sometimes.

"I'll help if you'd like. I'm really good at the Jelly Legs jinx." She smiled at him, receiving a warm chuckle in return.

"I'll keep that in mind."

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

The next morning was somber and quiet for everyone. Bill and Fleur were still fast asleep, leaving the rest of the home to sit silently at the breakfast table. Mrs. Weasley was running around moving food from one person to another. Ginny was sitting rather cheerily compared to yesterday, talking with Harry like she did every morning with him. They had obviously been up for a while, judging by the awareness in Ginny and the two empty cups of coffee in front of them. Ron was slumped over the table, significantly less happy looking than his sister and best friend. His hair was standing straight up, managing to look just like Harry's on a good day. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the curl behind his ear sticking straight out to curl into a horn. She skipped up to Molly to take her cup of tea before it could be handed to her, and passed the next set of biscuits, hoping it would calm Mrs. Weasley down for the morning. Molly only smiled and patted her on the cheek fondly, continuing to pass food to her children. Fred and George bounded down as she took her seat, settling down for the long morning of waiting. George took a seat to her immediate right, while Fred grabbed the two cups Molly was turning around with to hand to the twins, shocking her before making her smile warmly. He winked cutely at his mother, handed the second cup to George, and purposefully sat next to Hermione, boxing her in between he and his brother.

Hermione decides to ignore the twins, pulling over the copy of Witch Weekly Fleur had had delivered early this morning, still sitting in its bindings with the Daily Prophet. And while Hermione generally would have prefered the Prophet, she didn't think she could handle the things that would no doubt be in there about the 'Golden Trio'. She flipped through the magazine idly, until she was interrupted by Fred nudging her side with his elbow as he lifted his cup to his lips.

"Hermione, have you eaten anything yet?" He whispered politely, but Hermione still startled. She flipped another page, not really paying any attention to the beauty tips there, trying to act collected.

"I'm having tea, Fred." She lifts her mug as if to prove it, tipping it to her lips and taking a dainty sip, honestly not very in the mood to be drinking it. Fred frowned good naturedly, nudging her arm this time.

"That's not what I meant Granger. What are you in the mood for?" He asks again, changing tactics to get a more direct answer. This time Hermione knew she couldn't ignore him, and put the mug of tea down to focus real attention on him.

"I'm really not hungry, Fred."

"You haven't eaten since dinner last night,"

Hermione frowned, not appreciating the guilt he caused growing in her stomach, "I'm aware, thank you. Not everyone eats enough for a Griffin every three hours, Fred."

"No," he agrees, "but no one eats less than a mouse in twelve hours, 'Mione." Fred kept her stare, daring her to try and deny it. She could not, but also didn't stand to get anything to eat. She couldn't stomach it; it was almost painful to smell so much food all the time, so different from the last few months in that tent, eating too little, and giving most of her rations to the boys.

Instead she decides to divert, "Since when do you call me 'Mione'? What happened to Granger?" She shockingly watches a blush rise into Fred's cheeks.

"Well, I figured I would try it out, since you won't be 'Granger' anymore soon." He mumbles to her around the lip of his mug, no longer enjoying the talk with Hermione. They sat in silence, glad George was being more tactful today, sipping their tea in tandem. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley left a plate of biscuits in front of the three, and Fred grabbed one up instantly, giving Hermione a calculating look. He moved the plate closer to her, obviously indicating he wanted her to pick one up. Hermione looked at the plate, and found she craved the buttery pastries. This was a feeling she was familiar with, one she had to ignore when they were on the run, but now realized she could imbibe these without guilt. So, she took one in hand and nibbled on it, ignoring Fred's gloating smile, focusing on her biscuit and the magazine in front of her.

In the next minute, Fred jumped when Hermione choked on her biscuit, sputtering at the article in front of her. "Oh Merlin!"

George joined him as Fred snagged the magazine out from Hermione's hand, reading the gossips article printed on the centerfold pages. Fred immediately saw why Hermione was shocked; the entire article was on her. A journalist from Witch Weekly had jumped on the popular focus of the wizarding world's soul mark tattoos, and had somehow gotten wind of the Trio's.

"This is nuts, Freddie, listen, ' _Which of the two handsome wizards has the Golden Trio's female beauty been paired with? Details on page 10, and insider information of the tattoo transformation at the Battle in Hogwarts.'_ This is mental!" George reads out, furious at the article. Fred and Hermione were not far behind, leaning over George's shoulder, trying to read as well. Fred snatched it out of his twin's hands, putting it back in front o of Hermione so the three could read together.

"Why would they do this? They don't know us at all, why would they care?" Hermione was flabbergasted, unable to understand. Interest in Harry, sure, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, he had been famous since infancy. But her and Ron?

"In case you haven't realized Granger, your best friend is Harry Bloody Potter. The world has noticed you too and," George paused, flipping the page to see a few candid shots of Hermione, posed either alone or with either Ron or Harry, "might I say, I'm bloody well noticing you too." Fred peeked at what George was looking at, and cuffed his head with a scowl. Hermione also looked, practically squeaking at the picture taken sometime in sixth year, when she had visited Hogsmeade with Ginny. She didn't know who had even taken the photo, but it was clearly pointing straight at her bum.

"Oi, don't ogle!" Hermione squeals, also smacking at George, managing to land one on his arm. The red-head man just laughs, shoving the magazine at her and Fred. Fred closes the magazine, resting his elbow on top as if to guard it from Hermione. Hermione didn't mind, she was quite finished with the gossip magazine.

"Just don't pay attention to it Hermione; _you_ know you're not paired with them, and that's all that matters." Fred murmurs to her, and she tries to ignore it by going back to her breakfast, but her mind can't stop thinking about the article. Were there more she hadn't seen yet? "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asks quietly, and George takes this moment to leave the two, realizing he should leave them alone to talk. Fred waits for him to leave, double checks his mother is still in the living room, relaxing on the couch. He turns his attention back to Hermione, who is watching him carefully.

Fred leans in to whisper, "Is it— are you alright? With having, or, being with me?" Fred pauses, and blushes again, "Not that we're together, but, um, that we'll have to be? Together? Are you upset it wasn't Ron?" he almost spits out the last part, his nerves winning over.

Hermione was honestly quite shocked. She had never thought how this situation might be affecting Fred, and it apparently was affecting him quite strongly. "Fred, there isn't anything you can do to change it."

"I know," Fred sighs, running his hand through his hair in agitation, "but that's not what I mean. Do you want Ron?"

Hermione pauses, thinking it over while watching Fred, watching the way his eyes flicker between hers and over her head once or twice. "No." Fred relaxes, but doesn't smile or laugh, or look her in the eyes.

"Do you want me?" he whispers, and Hermione freezes. It takes time, but eventually she whispers back.

"I don't — no." Fred nods, like he was expecting it, but Hermione knows she hurt him, because strangely, she feels hurt too. "Not now." she adds, and feels significantly better. Fred graces her with a small smile, and nods his head.

"Not now." he repeats, and Hermione knows he understands. She takes his hand in hers, giving it a quick squeeze.

"We'll be okay Fred." Hermione continues to whisper, rather happy for the quiet moment they had, feeling suddenly like she could take on any pesky articles that may make itself known in the following weeks after the war. Hermione had a Weasley twin to back her up.

Fred gave her a real smile now, his usual dimples showing up alongside his smirk. "Yes we will Granger, especially if I have the content of those pictures to look forward to."

The quietness of the kitchen was shattered with a loud slap and the sound of laughter, causing Mrs. Weasley to start from her spot on the couch.

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: End Chapter 4!**


	5. 5: Hermione Weasley

**A/N: Chapter 5: this may be a long one… but I have a feeling none of you will really mind :)**

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

In the week following the first announcement from the Ministry, the recovering wizarding world had adopted an 'out of sight, out of mind' mentality. Most were wearing cuffs, or bracelets, or sleeves to hide their tattoos. Hermione wasn't sure if they were hidden for the wearer, or for the public's eye. It wasn't unlikely to find someone in the streets of Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley who had yet to discover their soul mate, either unable to find their hidden partner, or were hiding themselves. The Ministry had released the records of all matches, available to the public eye, to force hiding partners to reveal themselves and begin the marriage law. Most people who went to look at it had another idea in mind than to perhaps find their own matches (as most tried to hide from the soul bond as it is). The reaction was immediate; The Golden Trio was bombarded by the media. Harry had moved from the Burrow to Grimmauld Place, with Mr. Weasley as the new secret keeper, as to keep his privacy extremely private. Ginny had held out another day before following him there, moving out of The Burrow to avoid being caught by interviews or grateful witches and wizards wanting to ask her questions about her and Harry on the way to visit him.

Ron took another approach to the harassment following them. He stayed at home most days, mostly becoming a hindrance to his mother, though Hermione suspected Mrs. Weasley wouldn't kick him out, even if he ate her out of house and home. He was one of the wizards who had bought a cuff for his wrist as soon as the fashion item came about. His tattoo was easily concealable as it only wrapped once round his wrist. Hermione had only seen his tattoo once when the family had initially shown each other their marks. It had sharp edges, with small, skinny bird prints, hopping over the pointed lines of the mark. It wasn't very telling, as they could be from any type of bird. Fleur had pointed out that they belonged to a bird of prey, as her own Patronus was a dove, and the marks on Bill's wrist were much daintier than those on Ron's. This information didn't seem to lift Ron's spirits any, so he stayed content in ignoring the marking on his wrist.

Hermione was still staying strong amongst the constant questions; the shock the wizarding world had received from learning she and Ron were not destined to be together had apparently rocked many of their 'fans'. And while Ron dealt with this by staying home, Hermione refused to be locked away from the rest of the world, hiding from friends to avoid something that should be her private business. Ginny had heartily agreed, becoming a source of intrigue to the reporters now too, being Harry's mate. Ginny thought the whole thing a hilarious joke, watching many of the reporters and interviewers scrambling around to appease her while she couldn't care less. Hermione did not find it as amusing as her friend, but understood this was Ginny's way of dealing with the invasion, and the two continued their daily visit outside of the Burrow and Grimmauld Place.

The one thing she hadn't accounted for during her week stuck in continuous harassment was Fred and George's reaction to the fan base Hermione and Fred had somehow created. During one of their excursions outside, Ginny had decided the two girls should visit the twins' shop for the afternoon. Hermione accepted after a moment of hesitation, but decided she couldn't hide from Fred too; he was in the same boat as she, trying to understand their new relationship while avoiding contact with the rest of the world. The girls had snuck down to the store, only being stopped a few times before stepping into the booming store. Once inside the building, they were shocked at the amount of people that had managed to fit inside the store. They weren't able to move an inch without being pushed or bumping into anyone. Ginny had pushed their way through, waving at Verity at the counter, and eventually finding a twin — George — and waving before making their way into the back room. They had only stayed fifteen minutes before George ushered them up to the apartment to use the Floo, none of them willing to go through the store to try and get them back home.

That had been three days ago, and Hermione hadn't left the Burrow since. It was Friday morning, and she had already been awake for hours, before even Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley and Percy had already come and gone to the Ministry, Percy being one of the headers for the new Marriage Law keepers, helping the new couples deal with their next steps, was in high demand. The next down was an exhausted looking , who by now wasn't surprised to see Hermione up so early.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Weasley yawned, setting up the kettle and taking down two mugs — one for Hermione — to ready some tea.

"Morning," Hermione returned, and flipped the eggs of the griddle, at the same time her charmed whisk mixed the next batch up.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly after her first sip, watching the young witch making the family breakfast. "I'm so happy you're here Hermione, heaven knows my own daughter wouldn't lift a pan to save her life." Hermione couldn't help the small snort that escaped, knowing Ginny took more after her youngest older brother in preferring to consume food than make it. Mrs. Weasley continued, effectively freezing Hermione in place, "Good thing too, I worry Fred and George don't have a half a mind to feed themselves in between running that shop of theirs and blowing up the place. At least now you'll have one, though probably both mind you, fattened up with your beautiful cooking, Hermione dear." Mrs Weasley smiled at her once more before moving to seat herself in the living room, happy to hand over the morning routine to Hermione.

Hermione though was still frozen in shock, the cooking being left to the charmed pots and pans, now ladling in the next dozen eggs. _Cooking for Fred… oh, Merlin. Am I going to be a housewife?_ She watched the happenings for only a moment longer before she decided she couldn't overthink things. Launching herself at the pile of serving bowls Molly had set out for meals, Hermione filled the smallest one with the food she had just prepared, sealing it up before charming the rest of the food to stay warm for everyone else.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm popping out for a bit. I'll be home by dinner I'm sure, if you need my help again." She stated quickly into the living area, not giving Molly a chance to say anything else as she ran out the Burrow to the apparition point, and disappeared with a 'pop'.

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

Fred's morning could have gone better. He had been woken by George and Angelina arguing in the kitchen, their voices rising steadily through a whole hour of their rowing. He tried desperately to ignore them, but the constant complaints and nitpicking from Angelina and then from George drove him out of bed to interrupt them. He emerged from his room, bleary eyed and too lazy to find a shirt to throw on, walking in on the two.

George noticed his brother first, taking a step away from Angelina, running his hand through his hair in agitation, "Morning Freddie." Fred nodded in greeting, too tired yet to speak. Angelina turned at George's greeting, her complexion darkening in embarrassment at being caught in the middle of a row. Angelina also mumbled a greeting, stepping away from both boys, missing the exasperated look George gave his twin. Fred smirked and turned to the counter, bringing down the beginnings of breakfast.

"Staying for food, Ang?" Fred asked, trying to appear cordial in the tense environment. George exchanged a look with Angelina, but allowed her to decide. Though not looking particularly happy about it, Angelina knew Fred was a decent cook, so she opted to stay. George left the two together, Fred guessed to take a shower and cool off. Angelina stood awkwardly in the kitchen, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Erm— we didn't wake you up, did we?" Fred looked over his shoulder at his friend and only smiled, but it did grant him a smile from Angelina as well. "Sorry. It's stupid, this whole marriage thing. I think we both just hit the tipping point at the same time…"

"You and George are matched?" Fred stopped what he was doing, turning his attention to Angelina. If possible, the poor girl flushed further but nodded. Fred was floored for a moment, thinking back to him and George at Hogwarts, and Fred taking Angelina to the Yule Ball to try and get her to go out with his brother. "Blimey, maybe these things do have something to do with souls."

Angelina gave him a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"You can't say you honestly haven't known Georgie's had a thing for you since fifth year?" Fred gave her a look, well aware she had also harboured a crush on his twin. Angelina didn't answer, but wouldn't meet Fred's eyes, and that was good enough an answer for him.

"What did you mean about the souls? Do you think it could be something different, or random?" Angelina took a seat at the kitchen island, pulling up one of the tall stools surrounding the large counter. Fred took a seat next to her, forgetting about the breakfast he was meant to be making.

"There has to be some random chance mixed in, otherwise how could some of these pairs have been thought up? Once they matched the actual "soul mates", the rest of us got mashed together." He grumbled, and Angelina frowned at this statement, trying to understand Fred's negativity.

"Fred, who did you get matched with?"

"Hermione—" Angelina gave him a startled look, at the same time Fred was interrupted by the Floo in his living room coming to life, spitting out the aforementioned witch. "Well, speak of the witch," he mumbled, getting out of his seat to help Hermione into the flat. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, Hermione shoved one of his mother's serving bowls into his chest. Fred clutched the bowl, giving the contents an appreciative look and threw Angelina a grin over his shoulder.

"Now you'll really stay for food, mum sent breakfast." He grinned widely, Angelina rolled her eyes, and Hermione glared at the man.

"No, _I_ sent breakfast. Your mother is happily chowing down on the food I left this morning, thank you very much." Hermione snarked and let herself in, seating herself at the island with Angelina. The older witch watched her with interest, a gleam in her eye that did not go unnoticed by Fred. Ignoring her completely, Fred snatched a sweater from the couch before following Hermione into the kitchen and seating himself in the same chair he had vacated, which now happened to be the one next to the chair Hermione had chosen.

"Besides eating the wonderful food you have provided us, how can I assist you m'lady?" Fred nudged Hermione's arm, hoping to gain a smile from the girl, but instead only received a glare. "What did I do?" He asked, though the question was posed towards both Hermione and Angelina. Hermione huffed while Angelina got a giddy look on her face, like her favourite Quidditch team had just been announced to play.

"You haven't done anything, Fred Weasley," Hermione shot another glare at him, but this one much softer, " _yet._ "

Fred threw his hands in the air, "What does that even mean?" Angelina chortled, while George decided now was a good time to enter the room, and watched his brother's fiancée tear into him.

"It means, I've come to have an epiphany this morning, Mr. Weasley, and let's just say, if you _ever_ force me to become your housewife, and have seven children and spend the first how many years of my life raising and feeding them, you have another thing coming." Hermione finished her speech with a menacing finger pointed at Fred's nose, causing the poor boy to go cross eyed trying to focus on it, and her threat. Angelina couldn't contain her laughter any longer, giggling like mad at the two in front of her. George grinned at his brother and future sister-in-law and his own future wife creating the pretty picturesque version of what their soon to be future could be like.

"And a good morning to you as well, Granger." George chirped from his position just outside the room, gaining himself a proper hello from Hermione as he walked in and dropped a quick chaste kiss to the top of her head. "Mum give you the riot act then? Asked how many grandchildren she should be expecting?" Fred choked on his tea, and George grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed with his almost accurate version of her conversation with Mrs. Weasley this morning.

Angelina looked a bit startled at George's story, "Did she really ask how many children you were meant to have?" she gave Hermione her nervous attention, biting at her bottom lip, but stopping when she notices Fred grinning at her.

Hermione gave the older witch a strange look before understanding lit her eyes, "Oh, have you and George been matched up?" She looks to Fred for assurance and receives a nod as he takes a sip of tea, "That's wonderful! At least I know the witch I'm going to be spending my life with." Angelina gave her a startled look, but seemed happier in the situation as well.

Fred looked slightly offended, getting a startled chuckle from George, "I think your bird is inferring we spend too much time together, Forge."

"Funny, Granger," Fred grumbles, but his offended air has disappeared, though Hermione didn't seem to notice. She had already turned to Angelina once more, discussing the lovely, but pushy style of Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't think she meant to sound so bossy, but the thought of having to stay at home and feed the twins— because honestly where there's one there will be the other— everyday without any care for myself!"

Angelina looked thoughtful, nodding along with everything Hermione was saying. George began to look concerned, sharing glances with his twin, who was still watching the girls talk. "I may be wrong Forge, but I think we may be in trouble."

"I think you may be right, Gred." Fred murmured, but eventually handed George a spoon, and offered the other half of the breakfast Hermione had delivered. Once everyone had their fill, Hermione began giving Fred looks he couldn't decipher, not understanding the silent pleading she was pulling with her gorgeous brown eyes. He took another moment to watch the chocolate colour until she began to frown at him in exasperation.

"Granger, what—?" Fred was cut off by Angelina.

"George, may I speak to you in the other room please?" Hermione had never seen George look so serious as he watched Angelina before nodding and taking her down to the shop for some privacy before the boys had to open shop. The couple shut the door softly behind them, their footsteps heard all the way down the spiral staircase. Once their movements could no longer be heard, Hermione turned and smacked Fred's shoulder in irritation.

"Ouch —- woman, are you mental. What did I do now?!" Fred complained, and stole a scone from Hermione's plate in vengeance, glaring at her, daring her to try and take it back. Hermione cracked a grin, but didn't fight him for the pastry.

"Did you not notice Angelina wanted to speak to George?" Hermione asked, but Fred looked lost. "Honestly, Fred, you may be as thick as Ron."

Fred indeed looked very offended, and poked at Hermione's sides, tickling her mercilessly, "Take that back, Miss Granger."

"Never!" Hermione shouts, trying fruitlessly to reach his sides and get him back. "Damn your long arms!" She can't seem to stop giggling, and it makes Fred's chest hurt, hearing the girlish laughter leaving this war torn woman. Her struggles caused her arms to become flaccid, and he took the chance to wrap her up in his 'damn long arms', pulling her completely off her stool to seat her on his lap.

"Now, Miss Granger, because of your easy capture, you are required to tend to me till my heart's content." Fred teased, ignoring the deep blush peeking out from the shoulder of Hermione's jumper. Hermione herself was vehemently trying to tamp down the tightness sitting in her belly, wanting to wiggle around in her seat, or turn around to face Fred.

"Fred, please let me move."

"Not possible, sorry love."

"Fredrick!" Hermione whines, and this time Fred lets her arms go uncrossed, but lays his arms still around her middle, keeping her sitting on his lap. Hermione waits, as does Fred, each waiting to see if the other will move. After a silence, and neither moving an inch, Hermione performs a quarter turn, so she can completely face Fred if she were to look to her right.

"Hi," he whispers, making a small grin lift the corner of Hermione's lips.

"Hello." she answers back quietly. Fred smiles, and leans in to rest his chin on her shoulder, bringing their faces that much closer.

"This alright?" he continues to whisper, enjoying the healthy silence they created.

"Sure," Hermione whispers back, unable to look away from any part of his face. She had never had much chance at Hogwarts to watch the twins, or the inclination to just trace his features. His nose was long and thin, perfect sharp edges creating a near symmetrical face, and had hundreds of tiny freckles all over the bridge and over and under his eyes. Years of joy and laughter had made deep crow's feet in the corner of his eyes, giving the illusion of a smile no matter what expression he chose to wear. And his eyes, she noticed, while the same shade of brown as George's, had a lovely ring of gold around the rim that couldn't possibly be replicated.

"'Mione?" Fred's whisper shocked her back to reality, and she couldn't stop the blush that made its way over her cheeks. _Merlin, how long have I been staring?_

"Mmhmm?" she hums instead, unsure if he noticed her gawking.

"Why did you bring breakfast?"

"Huh?" Hermione moved her head back a bit, unprepared for the honest question, rather than the tease she had expected. Fred only smiled, and tightened his arms around her waist, digging his nose into her shoulder, facing away from her neck.

"Did mum make you bring us breakfast?" Fred mumbled into her jumper, the itchy wool his mum had used for this one scratching the tip of his nose. Hermione watched him, smiling a bit at the childish action.

"No— I was up hours before her, and had everything almost completely done, and she came over to praise me, which was lovely of her by the way, and then mentioned how glad she was I was going to be 'fattening you up' for the rest of our lives." Hermione knew she sounded a bit fed up, but Fred stifled a laugh anyway, his head still burrowed in her shoulder. "And she didn't mention kids, by the way, but that's exactly where my mind went."

Fred nodded along, understanding exactly why she had come over now, "So you came over to talk about it." Hermione nodded, then realized Fred probably couldn't feel the movement and agreed aloud. "Alright, well, I get the feeling this conversation is going to be a heavy one." Fred says as he raises his head, and takes his arms off her waist for her to move. Hermione stays where she is, willing her legs to move before it becomes awkward. Fred hides the smile he feels coming on, waiting as Hermione finally moves and takes her tea and his, trailing into the living room.

Fred follows her in, waiting for her to take a seat before he goes into his room and pulls on a pair of joggers, hoping by dressing more decently, Hermione may not be as embarrassed. He returns to the living room, and finds Hermione had pulled the low table closer to the couch and their tea and a plate of scones and biscuits were next to them.

"I see what mum means," he says, and Hermione turns around to watch him walk into the room, "at this rate I might have to seriously consider joining Quidditch again." He grabs a scone and scarfs it down.

Hermione rolls her eyes, 'Just sit down' is all she says. Fred takes a seat in the middle of the couch, giving Hermione the option to sit as near him as she likes. Only hesitating a moment, Hermione sits in the corner of the couch and swings her legs into Fred's lap. Fred grins at her and tweaks her toes, "Well played, Granger."

Hermione rolls her eyes a bit, but sticks to the plan, "That brings up my first question—"

"Not going to raise your hand, then?"

She rolls her eyes, "Do you want me to take your name?" Hermione continues as if he hadn't interrupted. Fred gives her a look, wrinkling up his nose.

"Do _you_ want to take my name?" He turns to question back at her, and recieves a look he'd rather not receive again.

"Fred, that is maddeningly unhelpful."

"It's up to you Hermione, you're the one that will be using it at work or introductions or whatever." Hermione stays silent, digesting this idea, while Fred watches her, waiting. "Hermione Weasley." he says, testing it out for her, and finding he suddenly _really_ likes the sound of that.

Hermione shrugs, still unsure but not unwilling to think about it. "Okay, we'll leave that. How about, where are we going to live?"

Fred looks around his apartment he shares with his brother, realizing they won't be sharing it much longer, "Well, I suppose we could stay here until we find something else, or until after the weddings. But I have a feeling having two married couples in a two room flat won't work for long."

"I agree," Hermione nods, moving her bum down the couch a bit so she could lay into the armrest of the chair, "but should we look now, or later? And should we be looking for a real house, do you think?"

Fred sighs and pulls her feet over his lap so they sit next to his legs rather than on them, but in the process, pulls Hermione down further, pushing her bum into the side of his leg, "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling this leads up to another big question."

Hermione purses her lips, "Having a baby?" Fred cringes a bit, but nods. Hermione doesn't say anything, and Fred stays silent. "It's part of the law."

"I know it is," Fred sighs, "but it's still hard to think about."

"Yeah," Hermione agrees and sips at her tea. "So, a small house, then?"

"Sounds reasonable." Fred nods, surprised this is going so smoothly. Who knew Hermione Granger could be so calm through this? He grins, suddenly feeling a bit more daring, "Unless of course you can't keep your hands off me and we follow in my parent's footsteps. We might even beat their record of seven."

Hermione quickly reaches for the cushion next to her and brings it down on his head, "That's quite enough out of you, young man." She releases the pillow, allowing Fred to peek out from under it.

"Yes, dear." Fred grins from under the pillow, and Hermione snorts into her tea. Fred watches her recover, and offers a genuine smile this time. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we're going to be okay."

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: DONE DONE DONE :)**


	6. 6: Kneazles and Kooks

**A/N: Chapter 6: I** _ **was**_ **going to have this first bit in the last chapter, but realized just how long that chapter would end up being. So, here it is :)**

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

The two stayed together for the rest of the morning, sitting together on the couch, and moving to Fred's room eventually once Fred was reminded by George that the store was opening in an hour. Fred now found himself behind his closet door, pulling on the horrid striped trousers that contrasted his twins, to match their work jackets.

Hermione yelled something to him through the cracked open door, and he strained to hear her, "Are you saying you want to name our children after George?" Hermione asked incredulously, making Fred grin like a madman. He peeked around the door, spotting Hermione laying across his bed, hands clasped over her stomach, and feet swinging a good foot above the ground. The vision was too adorable, but Fred ignored the need pressing in his chest to go to her, instead continuing their conversation from behind the door.

"Of course. George and I have had this planned for years." He ducks behind the closet door again, grabbing his dress shirt and tie before stepping out completely from the closet. Hermione lifted herself from the bed, leaning on her elbows.

"That's going to be very confusing at Sunday dinners." He guffaws at her, throwing his tie onto the bed next to her.

Beginning to button his shirt, Fred answers cheekily, "Well we'd call them Fred II and George II, obviously. Keep up Granger." Hermione glared through her cheeky grin, tossing a pillow at him.

"Obviously." Hermione cheeks back, sitting up on the bed to cross her legs underneath her, "Come here," she pats the bed next to her, inviting him to sit. Lifting a brow, Fred seats himself next to her, just finishing the second last button on his shirt. Hermione bats his hands away, surprising him (and herself) by buttoning the last button at his collar. Without pause, Hermione grabs the tie he had chosen from next to her, draping it around his collar and began fiddling with the knot.

"How do you know how to tie these?" Fred chokes out, clearing his throat when he feels her fingers drift over his skin for a moment as she flips the fabric around. Hermione keeps focused on the knot she's creating rather than getting flustered by the closeness between them.

"My dad taught me how when I was younger. It came in handy in our fourth year when Harry had no idea how to tie one." She explained and all Fred could do was nod, and wait for her to finish. Hermione flattened the knot and ran her hand down the length of the tie to make it lie flat on his chest. "There you are,"

"Thanks," he whispers, looking down at the perfectly tied tie, "looks better than I've ever been able to do it. Might have to hire you full time." Fred grins at her, gaining back the cheeky flirt they had established already.

"We'll see." Hermione smiles down at her lap, drawing her hands back into herself, "Anyways, George II? And do you really think Angelina will go for Fred II?"

Fred laughs, "Course she will, I have too much blackmail on her for her to deny me."

"And if they end up with a girl?"

"Fredrika is a lovely name."

"You prat." Hermione rolls her eyes, swinging her legs off the bed and hopping up. She holds her hands out to give him a hand up, which he takes and pulls her into him instead. "Fred! You have to get to work."

Fred sticks out his tongue childishly, releasing her waist and really getting up this time. "Fine, goody two-shoes."

They both left the bedroom to the empty flat, which meant George was already downstairs. Fred immediately left to join him, while Hermione put on some tea. Fred hopped down the stairs, meeting George as well as Verity at the front tills.

"Morning Fred," Verity greeted, counting the morning float in the tills before they opened the doors. Fred greeted her back, pulling his dragon-scale jacket from its peg sticking out of the staircase behind them. George spun around once the jacket was placed over his twins shoulders, coddling something in his arms. Fred froze, staring at the thing George was holding so tightly.

"What. In Merlin's name. Is that?" He pointed accusingly at the black mass, with large pointed ears. George pouted, shoving the furry thing into Fred's face.

"Please Freddie, can I keep it?" George pouted, holding what Fred now recognized as a strange looking cat. It's face was split straight down the centre with one half black and the other orange, with eyes that also did not match as blue and green.

"Seeing as that is a cat, absolutely not Georgie." Fred glared at his twin, and then at the tiny kitten purring smugly in his arms. "I _hate_ cats, George, you are not keeping that thing in here." Fred pointed accusingly at the feline, who only blinked owlishly back at him. George glared at Fred, cuddling the cat closer to his cheek, giving it a cuddle.

"Don't listen to that mean old man, sweetheart, I'll hide you, and feed you, and cuddle you all the time. Mean ol' Freddie won't have to bug you ever again." George cooed to the cat, accepting the fluffy headbutt the cat gives him as it continues purring into his chest. Verity was trying to hide her giggles behind the cash register, ignoring Fred's glare.

"No."

"Yes. You can't legally stop me!" George yelled as he ran to the other side of the counter across from Fred and Verity.

"But I can stop you physically!" Fred tried to vault over the counter, but Verity stops him with a glare of her own, motioning to the stacks of coins she has yet to put safely into the register. Fred slumps back to the floor and decides rather to go around the counter to try and snatch George.

"Is Hermione still upstairs?" George asks as he takes a second lap around the counter, evading Fred's snatching hands. Fred pauses, head cocked to the side in complete confusion.

"Yeah…" George nods, while Fred squints at him, trying to figure him out. George looks up, mischief gleaming in his eyes, and Fred suddenly knows. "No! Don't you dare!" he yells at his brother, already trying to once more make it over the counter to stop him. George grins and bolts up the stairs towards the apartment, Fred only inches behind him. Verity can't stop laughing now, and sets herself up to begin opening the store on her own just incase the boys took awhile.

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

Hermione was humming an old jazz song her mum used to sing around their home when she visited from school on the holidays. The kettle was just beginning to whistle as she opened the tin she knew George stashed his favourite biscuits in, swiping a few to add to the tea tray. Not really hungry enough to be eating, but also very aware she was still very underweight, Hermione indulged on the dry cookie as she fixed up her own tea.

The apartment door swung open, startling Hermione enough to upset the second cup she was pouring for Fred, spilling the contents over the counter. George and Fred burst through in a tumble, George cradling something to his chest as Fred tried to reach over his shoulders and around his arms to reach whatever it was.

"Boys! What on earth are you doing?" Hermione yelled over them, furiously cleaning up the spilled tea.

George broke free long enough to scramble up and kneel in front of Hermione, having only enough time to say, "Hermione, please, tell him I can keep it!", before being tackled once more by Fred.

"Fred, get off your brother, for goodness sake! What are you two doing?" Hermione screeched, forgetting about the tea in order to pry the twins apart. Fred sprung from George, planting himself between he and Hermione.

""Mione, love, tell him no. Don't look at it, just say no!" Fred yelped when George leaned over and pinched him, gaining the higher ground once more. He took his chance, and tossed the furball to Hermione, who only just caught it in time. Hermione looked down at the kitten in shock, before her shoulders drooped and her eyebrows dropped, and Fred knew he was sunk.

"Aww! George, he's precious!" Hermione cooed, nuzzling at the kitten's ears, which flattened out at her words, "oh, sorry, _she_ is precious." Hermione smiled at the kitten, which meowed back in agreement.

George untangled himself from his brother, popping up from the floor to stand next to Hermione, and pet the cat's ears, "Isn't she just? I had to get her away from the mean twin. Poor thing was going to get thrown out the door when Freddie saw her."

Fred looked like he wanted to strangle his brother in that moment, but George only smiled serenely. Hermione's jaw dropped, and her bushy hair whipped towards Fred in outrage. "Fredrick Gideon Weasley! You were _not_ going to throw it out?!"

Fred's jaw flapped about, trying to come up with a response that wouldn't set him back three steps with the beautiful witch, but came up with nothing. George grinned, taking the kitten back from Hermione, who pet its ears back once more. George passed them both, heading towards his room to drop off the kitten. Fred glared at his brother as he passed, swiping at the hem on his heels.

"Prat," Fred hisses, smacking George before his twin could jump out of the way.

"Fred, leave George alone. George, go back down to the shop, and stop teasing your brother." Hermione scolded, turning back to the tea she had prepared, handing one to Fred who was still kneeling, sulking, on the ground. Slightly surprised by the neutral 'olive branch' she was handing him, Fred took the tea and spread himself out on the ground, ignoring George when he passed him by to return to the store.

Hermione took a seat next to Fred on the floor, her lips twisted trying not to laugh. She took a sip of her own tea before saying, "Not very fond of cats, huh?"

Fred sighed through his nose, dropping his head into his free hand. Hermione snorted at his reaction, rubbing between his shoulder blades. He leaned back into her, resting his head on her shoulder as he diligently drank his tea, silently enjoying the attention.

"You do realize I own a cat, right?" Hermione eventually says, squeezing the top of his shoulder. Fred sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but that cat already doesn't like me. I feel like I have an agreement with Crookshanks; Don't touch him, he won't touch me."

Hermione only shook her head, "Fred, cat's aren't bad creatures. Besides, Crooks is half Kneazle, so he's really quite intelligent. So George's kitten is bound to be just like him, seeing as she's part Kneazle too…"

Fred stopped her, "Seriously, only George would manage to pick out a stray that could potentially have abandonment issues."

Hermione slapped at his shoulder before resuming her half massage, "Not all Kneazles are so needy, she won't cause problems. Besides, George will most likely take the kitten with him when he moves out with Angelina, and then you'll only have to make nice with Crookshanks."

Fred glared playfully at his fiancee, "Gee, that makes me feel so much better, Granger, thanks."

Hermione nodded very seriously, "You're welcome, Mr. Weasley."

Fred pushed her over, catching her mug as she let out a squeal and landed on the rug.

 _.: *Aparecium*\:._

Hermione skipped down the stairs with Fred on her heels, turning the corner to stand just behind the counter where George was standing, just finishing up with a customer. Fred snuck behind his brother to retrieve Hermione's light jacket, handing it to her over the counter top.

George gave Fred the stink eye, but there was a devilish twinkle in his eye, "Is my cat still alive?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, unaware Fred was doing the same thing over her head, "Yes, George, she is still perfectly safe in your bedroom." George nodded severely, giving Fred one more look before smiling at the next customer to step up to them to pay for their muggle fireworks. Fred rolled his eyes once more for Hermione's benefit, before leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye, love. Tell mum we won't be there for dinner, yeah?" Fred says as he lead her around the counter, hand on the dip of her back as she guided her jacket over her shoulders and began making her way through the crowd. Nodding, Hermione waved a goodbye to George and Verity, gave Fred a kiss on the cheek, and left for the Burrow, feeling elated at the closeness she and Fred had found.

As she made her way out of the shop, Hermione noticed a few more people than normal were crowded around the shop window. Looking back at the display, Hermione didn't notice anything glaringly new, and wondered what the twins had managed to do to gain so much attention. Continuing on her way, Hermione stopped at Flourish & Blotts to pick up something new to read for the next few days at the Burrow, realizing the days after may begin to get hectic with all the wedding planning that would have to go on.

She only spent a few minutes in the shop, but by the time she exited with two new books in a small cloth bag, the bookshop had another fifteen people or so moving in to fill the space she had just exited. Looking over her shoulder, Hermione frowned, beginning to feel distressed when she didn't notice what could have caused such a crowd once more. Deciding to wait and see, Hermione waited outside the shop until one of the young witches she noticed enter just before her came outside.

"Excuse me, could I bother you for a moment?" Hermione asked politely, placing her hand just on the other witches arm to get her attention. The girl whipped round, her eyes going large when she spotted Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, you're Hermione Granger!" She squeaked, startling Hermione enough that she dropped her hand and recoiled just a bit.

"Er, yes, I am. I was just wondering what the ruckus was in the book shop? I didn't notice any brand new releases." Hermione remained civil, though the witch she was speaking to seemed to be starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh my gosh, no, I just wanted to get the same book! I've heard so much about you, I wanted to get the same book so I could read it when you did! Imagine what the girls at school will say when I tell them I bought it _right_ after _the_ Hermione Granger!" The girl was practically squealing now, clutching her book bag to her chest.

Hermione was shocked. A heavy feeling rested in her chest as she remembered the people that had been standing outside the twins' shop when she had left, and her mind connected a couple of the witches there standing around her now.

The girl continued to chat, unaware of how uncomfortable she was making Hermione, "How do you get your hair like that? My friend thinks it's _so_ sexy, and I think so too! But I can't get mine to possibly do the same thing!"

"Right," Hermione started, backing up quickly now, holding her books more closely, "well, thank you, but I'm going to go, um." Hermione pointed over her shoulder in an undetermined place, and spun to go wherever she could, as fast as she could. She rounded a corner near Gringotts, and waited in the small alleyway, in case any of her followers were still behind her. Once she noticed five alone pass by her hiding spot, Hermione sighed heavily and Apparated away.

The Burrow's Apparition point came up to her in a blur, and only once she had landed did Hermione notice it was because she was crying. Exhaustion took over her, and her knees shook, but she grit her teeth and walked the small path towards the Weasley home, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. Pocketing her wand and still clutching her book sack, Hermione swung the front door open, revealing herself to the dining room occupants.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fleur were all seated around the table, cups of tea sitting in front of them. Each forgot about their drinks though, when Hermione burst into tears in front of them.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaims, scrambling up from her seat to rush to her friend. In the meantime, Hermione had already pulled herself together, wiping her eyes, trying to stand up straight. "Merlin, what happened?"

Hermione tried to wave her off, trying to ignore her small breakdown, "Nothing big, don't worry about it."

Ginny reeled back, confusion and doubt on her face, " _Nothing?_ Hermione, you've been crying, that's obviously not nothing if it made Hermione Granger cry." She swung her arm around her friend, bringing her over to her mother and sister-in-law. Fleur moved to sit pressed against Hermione, aware from her stint at Shell Cottage, exactly the kind of silent comfort Hermione appreciated.

"Do not hold it in, chere, it iz better to let it out." Fleur whispers into her young friend's hair, petting a few strands back behind Hermione's ear. In Fleur's credit, Hermione did feel more calm after the familiar comfort, so close to how her mother used to play with her unruly hair. She had always told Hermione how jealous she was of her daughter's curls, her own hair sleek and always cut into a short pixie cut.

With Fleur's boost to her confidence, Hermione settled herself in for a rather horrid recount of her upset. Ginny and Fleur listened carefully, smiling gently when Hermione started with a recount of her morning with the twins and Angelina. Ginny laughed at a few points, and became very excited at the small story of the new kitten. Fleur watched her face as she began the story of stepping outside and running into her first crowd.

"Goodness, that many?" Mrs. Weasley started, hand fluttering at her chest, "how these people even think what they are doing is alright."

"Mum, they're just curious. But," Ginny gave a worried look at Hermione again, "even I admit this was a bit overboard. Honestly, following Hermione into a _book_ store? Could they have been more obvious?"

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile, and stayed leaning into Fleur's side. The comfort of these women was something she realized she had craved for the past few weeks during all this madness. One on one time, again reminding her of her mother.

"I miss my mum," Hermione whispers, though only Fleur seems to hear her.

Fleur pets her hair back from her face, slicking it back to uncover her entire face, "Oh cherie, why have you not contacted 'zem? Do they still not know of the war we've completed?"

Hermione knew Fleur meant well, but her face flamed in shame and perhaps regret, "No, they left, before… They went into hiding before I left with Harry and Ron."

Ginny stood to grab parchment and a quill, "Well, let's write them now then, eh? It'll make you feel better I bet."

Only, this did not make Hermione feel any better, if anything, it made her feel worse. Her parents were missing; Kingsley had graciously sent out an Auror to recover them from Australia once the war had finished weeks ago. It was now mid-June, and there was still no word of the Granger's, or, well, the Wilkinson's. Hermione told them as much and received shocked silences from all three women.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny sighed, slumping down beside her best friend, and hugging her as tightly as she could. Fleur still had not let go, but her grip became just as strong as her sister-in-law's. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her misty brown eyes, but stayed strong for her girls, suddenly feeling all the strength she had raising her boys for these young witches in front of her. If these girls needed a mother, than damn it all, Molly Weasley was ready for more children.

"Now, you never mind this, Miss Granger. You're a Gryffindor for a reason! Everything will work out for itself, but in the meantime, you're of course staying right here. I'll be needing all the help I can get with all these upcoming weddings! Mind you, one of them is your own, Hermione. but I have no doubt you'll be very helpful with the rest…" Mrs. Weasley wandered off, muttering to herself all the things she needed to get done, as if the weddings were next week.

Hermione looked up wide eyed at Ginny, who looked like she was trying not to bust out laughing. Fleur's lips were twisted up in a playful grin, already quite aware of the whirlwind that was Molly Weasley when planning her son's weddings.

 **A/N: DONE**

 **(Also just realized while editing this, that I've left all of my beginning and end 'done' and 'goodjobs' that I've left for myself. But, you know, you can accept them as your own if you'd like :) )**


	7. 7: Molly Weasley is Content

**A/N: Ch. 7**

 **To the Guest who ended with ~~~J a friend ; your quote almost exactly embodies the essence of this story I'm hoping to convey. I quite loved it :)**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Dinner came quickly after the impractical afternoon tea between the four woman. Mr. Weasley had arrived home earlier than usual, coming into the kitchen to giggles and whispers. He was stunned to see the four, including his wife, trifling through magazines and boxes of what looked like lace.

"Afternoon ladies," he greeted them, getting waves and smiles from each. He stepped up behind his wife, kissing the top of her head and tried to peek at what they were up to. "What do we have here?"

Mrs. Weasley giddily waved her hand around the table, "The girls decided to start our planning, Arthur."

Ginny looked playfully affronted, " _We_ decided? Excuse me mother, who ran upstairs for a box of bloody _lace_?" Hermione and Fleur broke into giggles, too happy drunk to care they may sound ridiculous. Hermione stood still as Fleur held a small bit of lace up to Hermione hair, bunching it up into something that resembled a rose.

Hermione grabbed the bunch from Fleur, looking at it in interest, "That's lovely, Fleur. I should show these to Angelina. She'd probably love these in her hair."

Fleur gave her a confused frown, but continued making more. Ginny frowned too, "When were you talking to Angelina? I haven't heard from her in forever."

Hermione fiddled with a piece of blue fabric she had found, "I ran into her this morning."

"I thought you were with Fred and George?" Fleur asked, pronouncing George with a leftover French accent she couldn't shake when pronouncing the hard 'G' in her brother-in-law's name.

"I was."

"Then why was…" Ginny started to ask, but stopped dead, looking at Hermione wide-eyed, "No. Angelina and George?!"

Mrs. Weasley looked all aflutter, waving her hands around the table at the magazine's, becoming excited at the prospect of knowing another future daughter-in-law. She started moving things around, and handed a blank bit of parchment to Hermione to 'invite that girl here, right now!'. As Hermione wrote a quick note to Angelina, and handed it off to Pig, she made sure to mention the disagreement Angelina had had with George this morning.

"They've always been like that, Hermione." Ginny waved her off. Hermione wasn't as sure, since she didn't know the reason for the fight, since Fred hadn't really known either.

"Oh Hermione, dear, can you send a note to the twins as well? Ask them when they're coming home for dinner."

"Oh, they're staying at the apartment tonight. I think they were planning a few new things for the shop." Mrs. Weasley looked outraged that she wouldn't have a full nest, and grabbed some parchment to send to the twins herself. While she was busy, Bill entered the Burrow, home from work, Hermione thought.

Reacting much like his father, Bill looked around the the kitchen dining room at each of the girls, confusion and perhaps bemusement covering his face, "I'd expect this from mum and my wife, but never from you two. I'd have thought you would rather be rolling in the mud outside, Gin." Bill leaned down to place a kiss on the crown of Fleur's head, and ruffled Ginny's hair as he passed on his way to the cupboard. Ginny swatted at him, while Hermione gave him a patient smile, knowing full well he was only trying to tease his sister.

"You never mind Bill; these girls are going to have a big job with all these weddings coming up, it'll do you good to mind your tongue or you'll find yourself helping." Molly tutted, scolding her eldest, as well as tapping him away from the counter. "And it's nearly dinner, get out of the kitchen."

Bill scowled behind his mother's back, getting a snicker from Fleur and Ginny. Hermione smiled as well, but pointed Bill to the living room, where she knew there was a tray of cookies sitting untouched on the low table. Bill grinned and pulled a stray curl of hers in thanks as he passed. Fleur watched him turn the corner before returning to her work, a worried frown marring her porcelain clear face.

"Is everything alright, Fleur?" Hermione whispered, so no one else could hear them. Fleur glanced up at Hermione in a bit of a start, but assured the younger witch there was nothing wrong.

"It iz truly nothing, 'Ermione. Bill has been having a tougher time at work, iz all. I think it may be because of being away from family during the long hours…" Fleur cut herself off when Bill returned to the dining room, taking a seat next to her. Hermione removed herself from the conversation, and instead leafed through the bridal mag she had been looking through the whole time. She wasn't feeling very invested in any of the decor, or dresses, or _lace_ (Merlin, there was a _lot_ of lace). The efforts Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and FLeur had gone through to make her feel better had only helped a little, she was still feeling the effects of being followed around so closely.

A half hour later of talking over things she still had no interest in, there was a knock on the front porch door. Ginny popped up to answer and came back into the room with Angelina.

"Oh, Angelina, dear, it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley popped over to the girl, giving her a large, warm hug. Angelina returned it, already well aware of the motherly affection Mrs. Weasley liked to give out.

"It's lovely to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." Angelina returned, getting a wave from Mrs. Weasley.

"Call me Molly, dear. Though I'm still training Harry and Hermione, so I suspect you'll be just as stubborn with it." She gave the girl a smirk, mischief twinkling in her eyes. Angelina shook her head with a matching grin, moving to join the others in the kitchen. She greeted Ginny, and nodded a hello to Fleur and Bill, before plopping herself right next to Hermione, propping her head up on her hand.

"Haven't seen you in forever." Angelina cheeked, causing a laugh to erupt from Hermione.

"Yeah, these past three hours have been so difficult. Promise to never leave me again?" She cheeked right back, receiving a grin from Angelina.

"Deal. Now, what do you have here?" Angelina grabbed the mag from Hermione, flipping to the cover page, and wrinkling her nose up when she noticed exactly what it was. "Gross, did you invite me over here to torture me?"

"If I have to do it, you have to do it." Hermione replied flippantly, grabbing another magazine from Ginny's pile, which had grown to overcome hers and her mother's.

"Girl, you're killing me. I'm sure we could convince the twins to elope, and we wouldn't have to deal with all this." Angelina waved a hand over the mess, "You grab one, and I'll grab the other, and we'll make a run for it."

"That may have worked, if you hadn't said it around these three." Hermione didn't even look up from her reading, just nodded her head at the three affronted looking witches starring the two down.

"Damn." Angelina cussed under her breath, but received laughs from everyone anyway.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

It was another two hours before everything was packed up for later, and dinner was started. Hermione joined Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen like normal, chopping onions under a small shield charm. Mrs. Weasley was rushing back and forth, worrying of the late hour now and having to feed her whole brood closer to half seven rather than six. Hermione had said a fair few times now not to worry, everyone would still be fine by then and would welcome the food all the more.

By now, Harry, Ron, and Percy had arrived to sit with the rest of the family. The latter from his job at the Ministry, while Harry and Ron had been at Hogwarts, helping cleanup the castle. Charlie had arrived just before them, getting ragged on my Mrs. Weasley for dripping mud all over her carpets.

Next and last to arrive were the twins, bouncing out of the Floo, wearing mismatched clothing, rather than matching one another. George looked like he had just stripped off his work jacket and hadn't bothered to change out of the rest. Fred was wearing muggle slacks and an old hoodie over top of his work shirt and his still perfectly tied tie. And while their clothing was clean, George's hair was blown back, and charred at the tips, like something had exploded in his face. Fred was chuckling at his brother still when they landed in their mother's house, though his arms were also black with gun powder soot, the fine hair on his arms burnt off.

"Merlin, what happened to you two?" Ron asked from his spot on the floor, facing Harry in their game of Exploding Snap. George glared at his younger brother, while Fred continued to grin a mischievous smile.

"I lost a bet." George grumbled, flopping onto the couch between Ginny and Angelina, who wrinkled her nose at the dirt leaning against her.

"And I expect payment by the end of the week, brother dear." Fred pipes up on his way past everyone, naturally coasting into the kitchen where he had a feeling a certain witch was working.

Seeing Hermione standing at the counter, and his mother nowhere to be seen, Fred hopped up behind her and slipped his hands around her hips.

"Well hello fiancee," he greeted cheekily, kissing the top of her bushy haired head. Startling a bit, Hermione smacks at one of his hands as penance for scaring her.

"Hello fiance," Hermione twists to see him face to face, noting his canary-eating grin, "what have you been up to this afternoon?"

"Inventing."

"Anything work?"

"Not for George," Fred grins like a madman once again, and Hermione catches the mood, laughing along with him. Fred smiles wider hearing her laughter, and hugs her close, reveling in his ability to do such a thing. He stays content in watching her hands move around the counter, resting his chin on her shoulder. For her part, Hermione quickly learns how to maneuver around Fred's limbs as she continues to prepare dinner. Finishing with the vegetables for Molly's stew, Hermione plucks up her wand and sends them off into the pot, and summons the apples to begin slicing themselves for her pie.

"Apple pie? Woman, you're going to be the death of me." Fred groans into her ear, sending delightful shivers down her back. In her distraction, she almost doesn't notice his fingers picking an apple slice from midair to pop into his mouth.

"Drop it." She warns, freezing Fred in place. He closes his mouth, pouting down at her with the apple slice still in his fingers.

"Mione," he whines, but Hermione doesn't even bother looking at him when she reiterates her warning. Still pouting, Fred throws the slice back to its mates floating to their right. "Meany."

"You'll spoil your appetite, and hurt your mum's feelings." Hermione states matter of factly, and Fred huffs into her hair, blowing pieces into her face.

"Mum's not even cooking, you are."

"Well then, you'll be hurting _my_ feelings." Fred tries to stop his grin, poking her sides in, eliciting a squeal she tries to muffle.

"Minx,"

"Why don't you go bother someone else? I'm busy slaving away over the food you're going to inhale." Hermione smiles over her shoulder, letting him know there were no hard feeling, but she really did need to finish before someone (read: Ron) came in complaining.

"Yes, alright," Fred sighs, lets go of her, but leans against the counter for a second to look at her. Hermione turns her head, looking at him with a raised brow. Fred smiles genuinely, and reaches out to gently caress her cheek with the knuckle of his finger, moving the bits of hair behind her ear. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she whispers, watching him still from the corner of her eye.

"Thanks for making my favourite." he winks and swipes an apple slice, skipping out of the room before she can even think of grabbing it back. Hermione shakes her head to herself, gathering the rest of the ingredients to finish the pie she knew Fred liked, and place it in the oven so it will still be warm for dessert.

Mrs. Weasley stood silent in the doorway of the pantry, staying unnoticed after her son and her practically adopted daughter flirted in the kitchen, unable to stop the giddy smile spreading over her lips.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Having everyone seated around the kitchen table was a tight picture, but Molly couldn't be happier. Her boys were shoved in their regular spots, with their partners next to or across from them, spotting the remaining spaces around the room. Even George had pulled Hermione in between he and Fred, content in teasing the poor girl over every dish she presented to the table. Molly stood just behind everyone, waiting for them all to be seated, taking in the lovely family she had procured. Angelina was across from Hermione, taking the basket of rolls hanging between them to handoff to Ron on her right, while talking to Ginny on her other side.

Now that she was watching, Molly noticed with some remorse that Angelina and George were barely speaking to one another. Perhaps Hermione had been right to hesitate in inviting her over without asking George. In any case, Ginny was doing her part to make her feel included, though Molly couldn't be sure what they were discussing.

The same hesitance could not be said for Hermione and Fred, and the warm feeling in her chest rose up again. It had been her silent wish to have Hermione and Harry in her family, and while she had originally wanted Ron to be with Hermione, Molly couldn't deny the immediate affection these two naturally fell into. This whole situation with the soul marks was strange, and at first, Molly couldn't understand how a hidden charm could successfully find a person's soul mate.

But when she watches Fred, seeing his hand accidently brush over Hermione's, and taking it in his own rather than continue to grab the dish he was reaching for, Molly thinks that _some_ people may have struck gold with this charm.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

"Have you gone to check who you're partner is yet?" Angelina asked Ron, after dinner has been put away completely, and most everyone was in and around the living room. Ron glares down at his cuff covered wrist, rubbing the skin on his arm above it, as if it itches thinking about it.

"No."

"You're not going to?" Angelina asks, surprised but also understanding his hesitance.

Ron shrugs, lowering himself into the couch, "I don't see the point. Haven't seen my _mate_ anywhere, so obviously isn't bothering her any."

Ginny rolled her eyes, lowering her voice so their mother wouldn't be able to hear from the kitchen, "You're just scared, and stubborn."

Ron gave her a glare, but didn't respond, closing the conversation. Ginny rolled over onto her stomach, bored with the silent response to her tease. Harry was seated next to her on the ground, playing with his wand, flipping it back and forth, over and backwards. When Ginny lay down, Harry's lips twitched in a grin, tapping the tip of his wand very carefully on Ginny's spread hair. Slowly, the tips he touched began to mix into bright pastel colours, giving his fiancee multicoloured stripes. George and Fred grinned from their places in the room, watching quietly, waiting for their sister to notice what the Boy-Who-Lived had done. To their great enjoyment, Ginny did not notice, and stood to join her mother in the kitchen when she was called in.

"Harry James, that was unnecessary." Hermione scolded, though she was also laughing behind her hand.

"I wonder what mum will — " Fred began, but was cut off my his mother screeching from the kitchen.

"GEORGE AND FREDRICK WEASLEY! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

George glared now at Harry, not moving from his slouched position on the loveseat he was sharing with Charlie, "You're going down Potter."

Harry only grinned, the slightly red tinge to his cheeks the only evidence of his embarrassment. Mrs. Weasley came storming into the room, Ginny clutched in her hand, her own face red from concealed laughter. She glared down at Harry, knowing perfectly well the twins wouldn't have been able to reach her without her noticing. Mrs. Weasley was not as astute, yelling at the twins to change their sisters hair back, and how they should know better in company.

"Honestly mum, how'd you know it was us?" Fred shrugged, not worried.

"Yeah, could have been anything," George continued.

"Allergic reaction?" Fred grinned.

"Stray wildebeest with a vengeance for art?" George shrugged.

"Leftover potion that — hold on, wildebeest?" Fred gave his twin a weird look, but George only shrugged again, alluding his point.

"The point is mum, you have no proof." George stated triumphantly.

"For all you know, it could have been the bloody Boy-Who-Better-Watch-His-Back-If-He-Ever-Tries-Something-Like-That-Again, there's no way of knowing." Fred finishes their rant, sending a glare at Harry over top of Hermione's head. Mrs. Weasley, too shocked to say any more, looks between the twins and Harry, mouth flapping, unable to form a response. The rest of the company could no longer hold in their laughter, reducing the household to the first round of happy laughter they had found since the war.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: Perhaps a bit short, but really more of a filler chapter, yeah?**


	8. 8: Pepper-Up Doesn't Fix Everything

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

"Ginny! Hermione! Girls, wake up!" Molly Weasley's voice came shouting up the stairs. Hermione rolled over, groaning at the crick in her neck the movement produced. Ginny however, did nothing more than shove a pillow over her head. Hermione ignored her friend, instead pulling on a light housecoat and going down stairs to start the day. Her head throbbed, making her shut her eyes in pain as she turned into the kitchen, fingers pressing into her temple.

"Good morning Hermione, dear. Would you mind starting the eggs?" Mrs. Weasley greeted the girl with her back still turned to her, whipping up what Hermione hoped was going to be pancakes. She made some sort of agreeable noise, and swished her wand towards the icebox, not feeling the need to bother bending over to search for the eggs herself. Hermione twisted towards the stove, immediately regretting the action as her head swirled. In the midst of her blackened sight, the Floo fired up, depositing a wide awake Fred into his mother's living room. He passed the staircase, not bothering to try and sneak past his mother to see if he could wake Hermione up. He would have a better chance of being permitted upstairs if he buttered her up first. So, he entered the kitchen, ready to begin complimenting his mother on what ever came to his mind first, when he was distracted by the form of the very witch he had hoped to surprise this morning.

Thinking this a much better idea, Fred tiptoed in, grinning at his mother who swatted at his shoulder but gave him a warm smile, to stand directly behind the witch. Glancing back at his mother quickly, Fred noted her turned towards the food she was preparing. Taking his chance, Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, reminiscent of yesterday's similar scene before dinner.

Only this time, Hermione let out a groan of pain quiet enough that Fred was the only one to hear it, Molly continuing her job at the other end of the room. Fred released her waist, hovering his hands over her hips.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he whispered, not wanting to catch his mother's attention if it wasn't warranted. Hermione's shoulders slouched further than they were, leaning her head back into Fred's chest.

"Sorry, Fred, you didn't do anything. I woke up with a wicked headache, and it seems to get worse whenever I move." she whispers back, thinking the quiet voices was a brilliant idea if it didn't aggravate her head. Fred frowned down at the top of her head, surprised he felt so upset over an ailing headache.

He surprised himself again when he dropped a gentle kiss to a stray curl wrapped over her forehead, "Sorry love,"

Hermione hums, eyes staying closed. "Don't have to… it feels better by you." she mumbles incoherently, and Fred feels the need to wrap her up in his arms again. Hugging her close, he pulls her away from the counter, gently seating her at the table to rest.

"Shh 'Mione, put your head down." Fred tells her, and immediately knows she is really in pain when she follows orders willingly and quickly. He turn back to the cupboards, rifling through the potions board Mrs. Weasley keeps handy at all times. Cursing when he finds no Pepper Up, he instead takes down the small cauldron to whip one up himself.

"Fred, dear, what on earth—" Mrs. Weasley began, but Fred shushes her into a shocked silence, more than an obligatory one. He spends only a moment making the potion that was practically second nature it was so easy, before grabbing a glass of water and places it by Hermione's head.

"Drink that," Fred tells her, nudging it closer to her so she won't have to reach so far. He stirs the potion once more, backwards from the original instructions, well aware it finishes in half the time than normal when done in this way. Once a bright pink colour, he pours it into Hermione's now empty water glass. "Now that."

Hermione gives this one a scrutinizing look, but tips the potion back without question. The reaction is immediate, her eyes open to their normal wide almond shape, and her shoulders roll in a full range of motion. She looks from the glass in her hand to the practically still boiling cauldron, "How did you make that so quickly?"

Fred grins, throwing the used cauldron into the sink, "I'm _really_ good at Potions."

Hermione frowns in confusion, still observing the potion glass, "But, you only had three O.W.L.S…"

Fred guffaws, "Doesn't mean we weren't good. Just had to keep up reputation, you know." Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both scowl at him in a frighteningly similar way. "Had to be good at _something_ if Georgie and I were going to open the shop. George is better at Transfiguration."

"Then why didn't you try harder at school? The things at the shop are brilliant!" Hermione waved her hand, headache completely gone, though she was feeling an exasperated pressure from Fred's past actions that still baffled her.

"Why does this still bother you Granger?" Fred asks in pure curiosity. Hermione's jaws flaps for a moment, but cannot come up with an argument that would make any sense. Fred smiles behind his hand, and takes a seat next to her, astride the bench of the kitchen table. He looks over at his mum, giving her a shy smile that makes her grin and turn around to ignore them. "Alright, we'll leave this one for another day. How about, now your head's a bit better, we go out for some lunch?"

Hermione was still frowning but looked up at him, a small smile replacing the puckered brow.

"Yes, that sounds lovely." Fred smiled and stood, giving her a hand up. Hermione took his hand and began to stand, but the pounding in her head was apparently not all gone, forcing her to shut her eyes and pause mid-rise.

"Or maybe not," Fred says, trying to keep the dejection from his voice.

"I'm sure it'll pass eventually. We can go wherever you'd like, Fred." Hermione waved away his concern, but Fred didn't say more on the idea, now trying to think of how else to entertain her when she had such a headache. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Fred looked back into her eyes, shining with the Gryffindor strength many had doubted in her in the beginning of her first year at Hogwarts. The look reminded him that this was the girl who had saved his little brother and friend more than once in their lives, and had just finished her journey in a horrible war they had all felt loss in. But Fred realized he still had no idea the pressure and horror this woman and her two best friends had really gone through. And once he thought this, and realised just how strong this woman was, how brilliant Hermione Granger was, Fred felt a need to show her she was cared for too. That she didn't have to be tough anymore than necessary.

"Sure Granger," Fred whispers, clearing his throat hurriedly when he sounded a little too choked up, "Are you all right to Apparate?"

Hermione looked a tad wary, but nodded her assent like Fred knew she would. He took her elbow this time, and lifted her gently into his side. He opened the porch door, waved a quick good-bye to his mother, and brought Hermione outside. Just before the door shut, Hermione swiped a knitted shawl she thought may be Ginny's, draping it over her shoulders and inserting her arms, and quickly weaved her arm through Fred's. Fred grinned down at her, silently approving the position as it pressed their side together much better than if they were to hold hands. He took her outside of the Burrow boundaries, and gave her hand a squeeze to let her know to hold on, and side alonged with her to the Diagon Alley entrance.

"Are we going to the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asks curiously, lowering her head a bit to wait for the nausea to pass. Her head was still twinging, but the fresh air of being outside seemed to be helping already.

"If you're feeling up to it." Fred says happily, feeling the same healthy effects as Hermione was. Hermione nodded her agreement, and they headed to the way of the pub. Fred opened the door for her, allowing Hermione to enter before him. She looked around, recognizing the familiar set up she had passed through with her parents and Professor McGonagall, feeling a longing for those times with her parents. Especially now she wasn't sure if they were alive…

"Hermione?" a voice over by the bar counter shook her from her thoughts, causing both she and Fred to stop. Waving cheerily at the both of them was Neville Longbottom, seated at one corner of the bar with a familiar witch serving him from behind the bar.

"Oh, Neville!" Hermione waved back, tugging Fred over to their old classmate. Neville stood to give her a sideways hug, and nodded in Fred's direction. "I haven't heard from you, how have you been?" Hermione asked the boy, completely oblivious to the world in her happiness to reconnect with a friend. Fred on the other hand, noticed a few of the bar's patrons were turning in their seats to watch them over the rims of their drinks.

"'ve been good. Stayed with my gran for a while after the fight, she was a bit worried," he confided, giving them both a meaningful look they understood immediately. "Now I'm living here though, with my bond-mate. You remember Hannah Abbott?" Neville waves his hand to the girl behind the bar, Hannah, who wiggles her fingers in pleasant greeting to the three of them.

"Yes," Hermione waves back, glad the girl remembers her as well, "How are you Hannah?"

"'M good," she grins, passing a self levitating jug to someone on the other side of the bar. "actually, I'm about the take over the Leaky from Tom."

Fred raised his brows in surprise, "Good for you. What's Tom up to then?"

"Just retiring, says the hustle and bustle is too much for him nowadays. Most of the time he's in here anyways, chatting everyone up, and poking around behind the bar." Hannah says cheerily, but her eyes flicker over their shoulders. A strange wide smile flickering over her face. "Neville, maybe Hermione and Fred would like to check out the back? See the new shelves we've been putting in?"

Fred frowns, completely lost on how this was relevant to what they had been talking about. Neville however seemed to pick up what she meant, taking Hermione's elbow in a friendly grip, turning her to go behind the bar, talking loudly about nothing. Fred followed behind, giving Hannah a confused look, to which she only gives a smaller, uncomfortable smile before he disappears behind the curtain there.

Hermione is now facing Neville with a frown on her face, while Neville closes the curtain behind Fred once he is also in the backroom.

"Sorry guys, Hannah's had to do this a few times with a couple of the people who were involved in the war. Some of the customers get a bit, er, _intense_." Neville apologies, wincing a bit.

Hermione seems to deflate, her shoulders sloping as she seems to understand what their friend means. Fred on the other hand, is still baffled as to the secret conversation he isn't a part of. "What are you talking about?"

"Fred," Hermione sighs, turning towards her mate, "I've had a few people following me around…"

Fred's arms seem to flail, "What?!" Hermione shushes his outburst, giving him a glare.

"Don't shout, Fred. It's not a big deal, Neville and Hannah have it covered." Hermione gave her friend a smile, showing her gratefulness for their intrusion. Fred also gave Neville a tight smile.

"Neville, would you mind if Hermione and I used the Floo?" Fred ran a hand through his hair, and took Hermione hand with the other. Hermione was not fooled in the way Neville was by Fred's nonchalant reaction, but followed him past Neville to the next room over, where a small fireplace stood.

"Thanks Nev, we'll see you later." Fred states and heads into the Floo. Hermione puts up a bit of a fight, letting go of Fred's hand to give Neville a hug goodbye. The boy hugs her back, leaning down to whisper something into her ear that makes her eyes water, but her back tense at the thought. Once she let's go, Hermione shakes her head in the slightest, and steps in next to Fred. They wave goodbye, and disappear back into Fred and George's flat.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Harry was happy. His life after the war had already become better than anything he had experienced in his life before. The Weasley's had taken him in without preamble, something he could only have hoped for after every last member of a family he might have found was taken away from him once again. Mrs. Weasley embraced him like a mother, and showered him with food he never hesitated to consume. Mr. Weasley was still quick to ask his opinion on anything Muggle he couldn't comprehend, calling him 'son' whenever particularly happy with his answers.

Ginny was the highlight of their post-war life. She was brilliant, of course, always keeping up with his moods and acting as though the year they had spent apart hadn't affected any of their conversation, or emotion. She skipped around him, always with a quirky comeback to something he might have said, or done, and a soft smile whenever he began to doubt himself. She was always quick to assure him of his place in the family, and now with their soul-bonds, to ensure he knew exactly how entwined he was in the Weasley brood. Her brothers were welcoming as well; Ron, of course, the most against thinking of his best mate with his little sister, but powered through it once threatened by Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex.

Which was why, as he stared down at the letter from the Ministry's Department of Lost or Orphaned Young Witches and Wizards, Harry felt strangely relieved that he had such a brilliant woman by his side.

"Ginny!" Harry called up the stairs of the Burrow, startling Mrs. Weasley slightly in the kitchen, sticking her head out the door to see what the boy was yelling about. GInny came down the stairs, swinging around the last railing post.

"Yes?"

"There's — um, I need — " Harry held out the letter, stumbling over how to say the right thing to break the news to her.

Ginny took the letter, "What is this?" she flipped the letter head over, scanning the contents, "Oh no."

"Yeah,"

"Poor Teddy,"

Harry scratches the back of his neck in a nervous moment, "They want to know if I had any information about his guardianship."

Ginny's head whips up to meet his eyes, the brown of hers meeting his green, "Uh huh,"

Harry continues, despite her unreadable answer, "And, well, I _am_ his godfather,"

"I know," Ginny states, matter of factly.

"And, I think I'd like to, er, help." Harry finishes, leaving both of them in silence. Ginny still holds the letter, but a soft smile lifts her lips as she watches Harry struggling to express himself.

"You know, for such a brave Gryffindor, you aren't very good at saying what you want, Potter." She hands him back the letter, and leans down from her step to lay a soft kiss on his forehead. "Of _course_ we need to take him."

Harry perked up, looking up into her eyes again, " _We_? You're okay with this? Helping me raise Teddy?" Ginny just grinned and gave him an affirming nod. Harry exhaled loudly, his shoulders even dropping, before he gathered Ginny up and gave her a huge hug, kissing at the side of her head. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Ginny grins down at the top of his head, leaving a kiss to the top of his messy head, "I'm beginning to get it."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Fred stepped out of the fireplace first, stomping his boots to get rid of the remaining soot. He was still looking down at his feet when Hermione flashed out of the fireplace after him, her expression becoming stormy.

"Don't tell me you're about to start yelling." She states, crossing her arms over her chest, unconsciously blocking herself from him. Fred felt a red anger wash over him, but he tried his best to tamp it down.

"I think I'd definitely have a right to. My fiancee just told me she's been stalked for the last few weeks."

Hermione scoffed, "I has not been weeks. I only noticed the first group yesterday. And I'm your soul-mate, that doesn't mean you're my fiance."

Fred threw his hands up, exasperated, "But you still didn't tell me!"

"Why would I need to? I went straight home, and Fleur, Ginny and your mother were enough to talk to." Hermione uncrossed her arms, feeling her hair begin to spark with magic as her anger grew warmer. "Are you suggesting I need to tell you everything about my life?"

"It wouldn't hurt to know a little, Granger! Do you purposefully keep everything bottled up just to spite me? Make me realize I don't know nearly as much about you as Ron does?"

The silence that reigned between them after that was deafening. Both were silently brewing in anger, but Fred was beginning to feel a sense of shame in contrast to the silent horror Hermione felt. Both were too stubborn to say any more, but neither were sure how to break the conversation.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm — " she stops, and turns her body towards the door.

"Ok." Fred answers her silence, understanding exactly what she meant without hearing it outloud. Hermione bit her lip, but didn't say another word, and Apparated out of the twin's flat. Fred stayed standing where he was, staring at a corner of the room without really seeing it. After a moment he finally moved, running his hand through his hair roughly, and over his face in agitation.

"Merlin's saggy left —" he continued muttering to himself, collapsing onto the couch behind him.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: I like this chapter, personally, because I'm not good at conflict, but I think I did pretty well with that.**

 **Let me know what you think, you guys have all been wonderful!**


	9. 9: Otter and Fox Reunited

**A/N: Ch. 9**

 **I felt bad leaving that last chapter the way I did, so here's an early update :) fun fact: I was writing this chapter when I had the inspiration to draw the cover art for this story :)**

 **You know, there miiiight be some language in here that may offend some younger peoples. However, I am a twenty one year old woman who occasionally needs to use real world words that are used during a fight in a relationship. So, gloss over them if its a problem.**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Hermione woke up with the worst headache she'd ever had. They had been getting progressively worse since the first she'd had a week ago, when Fred had stopped by and made her a potion to help it move along. It had also been a full week since she had left Fred after their fight. Mrs. Weasley had tried to help her with her own Pepper Up, but nothing seemed to work. Harry had offered her a shoulder massage yesterday morning when he had dropped by to visit with Ginny, and Hermione had accepted after a promise from Ginny that it would make her feel much better. Unfortunately, the relief her friend gave her disappeared an hour after they left, and she spent the rest of the day with a headache and aching shoulders.

Ron, for what it was worth, offered the same service, but Hermione left it alone, aware he did not possess the same finesse as their mutual friend. Mrs. Weasley once more tried to heal the poor girl with a potion, and this time it lessened, but this morning seemed to have brought the horrible pounding back with a vengeance.

"Oh, Hermione dear, perhaps it's time to go see a Healer about this. It's been a full week already." Mrs. Weasley patted down some of the girl's curls, brushing them away from her pale face.

"It'll leave soon, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione waved the concern away again, as she had been doing all week.

"Really, Hermione, call me Molly, please. I'll have you calling me Mum soon enough, dear." Hermione cringed behind the woman's back, the reminder of her engagement with Fred still too painful to try and think about underneath the headache.

"Right, thank you, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley beamed, and set about continuing making breakfast without Hermione's help once again.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

"Fred, mate, go see a Healer." George groaned, seeing his twin laying out on the couch again, the same as he had done every day for the past week. "Seriously, a headache that lasts for a whole week? It won't just go away."

"But you could," Fred mumbles under his breath, "shove off, George."

"Or, better yet, go see her." George storms up to his brother, shoving a clean shirt and pants in his face.

Fred moves the clothing off, giving his brother a decidedly blank face, "See who?" George only glances at him, one brow raised, "Why bother, Georgie. She must hate me."

"I still don't see why, what could you have possibly done so wrong? You two have been all lovey since this whole thing started." George sighed heavily, throwing more clothes at his twin, hoping to eventually anger him enough to get up.

Fred groaned into his hands, hiding his face, "I — brought up Ron."

George stayed silent, taking in what Fred had said, "Ah,"

"Yeah,"

"Did you, like, _accuse_ her?" George asks, not looking at his twin as he felt uncomfortable with the talk. Fred took his hands off his face, glaring at George with a retort on his tongue. "Think, Freddie, could it have sounded like it?"

Fred groaned again, the sounded getting stuck and sounding strangled in his throat, "Definitely,"

George groaned too, but in exasperation, "Well, brother mine, you've mucked this up beautifully. Knew your gooey love-sick relationship was too good to be true."

"We are not _gooey_." Fred glared at the back of George's head.

"Oh yes you were. Honestly, even mum wouldn't have been surprised if you were already shagging her." George chuckled, and glanced at his twin over his shoulder, cackling when he noted Fred's ruddy cheeks. "Seriously mate, just go talk. Or sit in the kitchen with her, and mum will play defense. You'll feel better, I know it."

There was no response from Fred, making George pause. Looking over his shoulder again, George noticed Fred was passed out again, crumpled like he'd fallen asleep. "Fred?"

There was no answer, not even a soft snore George had familiarized with his sleeping twin. Worried now, George stepped closer, reaching to push his brother's head over, but only succeeded in making Fred slump further into the cushions.

"Freddie?!" George knelt down next to his brother, running his hands over Fred's chest and arms, unsure what to do, and beginning to worry. Gathering his twin's arms, George leant over his brother, wedging his shoulder underneath Fred's ribs, and swung his lank body up over his shoulders. Struggling to bend and grab Fred's wand, George growled and ended up just kicking Fred's wand across the room to land in the fireplace. He stepped over it carefully, not wishing to snap the precious wood, and Flooed over to the Burrow as quickly as possible.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The Burrow only seemed to be making her headache worse. Hermione continuously rubbed at her temples, and closed her eyes against the light as the morning became more busy. Harry and Ron came bursting into the kitchen from upstairs, tossing a Quaffle back and forth, rowing about some play or other they disagreed on. Hermione couldn't be bothered enough to end their bickering, and instead slumped further into the table to escape the noise. Ginny walked right past her with a quick 'Morning Mione' before snatching a biscuit from her mother, and leaving with a call over her shoulder about visiting Luna. Percy had stomped down the stairs, also grabbing a lunch Molly had kindly packed him, leaving a kiss he grudgingly accepted on his cheek before whizzing through the Floo, leaving behind a bright flash that irritated Hermione's eyes. That seemed to be the last straw, until Harry and Ron finished their breakfast and began a loud game of Wizard's Chess right next to her head.

"I'm going to go," she waved her hand around, searching for the word that seemed to have escaped her, " _lay down_. For a bit," Standing, Hermione left the dining room, making her way straight to the couch, and slumped across the whole thing. She could just see the tips of Harry's hair from her seat, and feeling much more relaxed, closed her eyes, and blacked out. In the kitchen, Harry have Ron a questioning lift of his eyebrows, but Ron just shrugged.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The scene in the Burrow was calm and quiet until George burst through the Floo, yelling for Mrs. Weasley. Harry pushed the board away (he was losing anyway) and spun around the see what the ruckus was. He still had trouble figuring out which twin was which, but today, Harry immediately noticed the missing ear of the standing twin, holding the other twin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Jumping up without thinking, Harry made it to George before Mrs. Weasley and Ron, who had been picking up the remains of Harry's last pawn.

"Oh dear, what have you two gotten into this time?" Mrs. Weasley bustled around them, really just getting in the way as Harry helped move Fred off of George, moving the passed out Weasley towards the unoccupied couch. As he did this, Harry noticed Hermione was fast asleep on the couch, and hadn't stirred when George burst in, practically right in front of her. After relieving George of Fred, and propping the lanky twin up on the couch opposite Hermione's, Harry went over to his friend's side.

"'Mione?" Harry whispers, brushing her hair back, gently revealing her face. Hermione didn't stir, making Harry frown, and a bead of worry settle itself in his core. "Hermione, wake up. Fred's here."

Still nothing happened. Looking over his shoulder with worry in his eyes, Harry called Ron over, wanting reassurance that nothing was wrong with their friend, "Ron, she's not waking up!"

"What?" Ron went over to Harry's side, nudging at Hermione's arm. He didn't receive any response as well, and shared a worried look with Harry. "Hermione!" Ron shook her shoulder, but the girl only rocked back into the couch cushions.

"Mum!" Ron yelped over his shoulder, dropping to his knees next to Harry, both boys worrying over their friend now, "Hermione's not waking up!"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley wheeled around from George, who had just successfully deposited his twin onto the empty couch. "Both of them? What in the world is going on?" Mrs. Weasley went over to Hermione's side, nudging her worrying friends aside.

In the meantime, Ginny had sat herself on the single seater couch, watching the happenings with a worried brow. As George adjusted Fred's leg, Fred's arm slipped off the couch, his shirt riding up his arm to reveal his, now shining, tattoo. Ginny stared at the mark in astonishment before an idea hit her, and she watched Hermione's arm as well while her mum moved her friend around. Hermione's mark was glowing through the long sleeved shirt she wore, the light pink colour unable to hide the shining glow.

"Their marks! George, drag Fred over here." Ginny hopped up, gesturing to her older brother as she jumped over the low table between the two couches.

George groaned, but took his brother up onto his shoulder again, moving the lank man over to Hermione's couch. Ginny, not gently, shoved Ron and Harry out of the way, though she apologized to Harry, and snatched up Hermione's arm, pulling it as far as she could towards where George now held Fred. "George, bring up his arm."

George tried to move Fred's arm closer, but couldn't quite manage it. Harry took it upon himself to grab Fred's wrist, and copied Ginny in stretching the limb as close to Hermione as he could.

Once the two tattoos were so much nearer one another, their light became stronger, and a light blue emitted from each, meeting in a small knot in the middle. Everyone was silent, watching in complete awe and unsureness as the lights rekindled. They were so focused, George only just felt Fred begin to stir.

"Freddie?" all George received was a groan, but it was good enough for him. "Move out of the way Ronnie, I'm gonna drop him." Ron scattered out of the way, as George did, in fact, drop Fred onto the couch.

Hermione's hand was close enough still to Fred's that their tattoo's began to glow brighter. The light becomes close to the same brilliance as when everyone had received their tattoo's after the final fight had finished. The only difference to now, is the Patronus' do not make an appearance, but the prints on both hands burn bright red before fading out, leaving the marks much darker than they had been before.

No one makes a move after the glowing has gone down, until Harry grabs Hermione's tan hand to flip it over, seeing if anything had changed.

"Harry?" Hermione mumbles, startling the family.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asks, brushing the hair that had fallen into her eyes back behind her ear.

"I feel … sick," she mumble again, rocking back into the couch, her eyes scrunching shut, "is it dinner time? Let Molly know I'm not feeling well, please."

"It's alright dear, we're all here." Molly says from her place behind Harry, Ron, and Ginny, nearer to George who still stood over Fred. Hermione frowned, not quite lucid enough to understand what was happening around her. Fred took this moment to stir, also mumbling something, but without as much serviceable English.

"Freddie? Wake up mate, you're causing a scene." George fretted over his twin, kicking at Fred's knee. Hermione stirred again, looking over her head, as if she was trying to see over the edge of the couch but was too sick to lift herself.

"Fred's here? Is it Sunday already?" she mumbled, and Harry shared a worried look with Ginny.

"No, it's Friday, Hermione…" Harry tells her before being bustled aside by her hand as she waves him out of the way.

"Are you undermining my intelligence, Harry Potter? Of course it's Friday." Hermione's entire aura is suddenly rejuvenated and she sits up on her own. Now she can see Fred clearly, where he is still only just stirring from his unconsciousness. "Is he alright?"

"Seems to be now," George answers her, ignoring the baffling mood changes from the younger witch. Hermione watches Fred for a moment, not moving from her spot, and either ignoring or not noticing everyone's uneasy glances at her.

"I feel…" she starts, suddenly looking green. Harry gives her a startled glance, reminding her of a scared deer. Hermione pauses, but the vertigo disappears and she only feels tired once again. "No, I think I'm going to go back to sleep…"

"Hermione!" Ron shakes her shoulder, jolting her awake. Hermione rolls over and gives Ron a glare, before passing out once more.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The morning slowly shifts to evening as the family waits for the fallen couple to move again. Since Hermione had woke up briefly, neither she nor Fred had moved another muscle. No one was sure what had happened, or had caused both to collapse so suddenly. Mrs. Weasley was doing all she deemed helpful to keep the two comfortable, so had them both brought up to the twins' old bedroom. After grudgingly tucking them both into Fred's bed — as George pointed out, he would also need a place to sleep while he waited for his twin to wake up — Mrs. Weasley sent an owl to Arthur at the Ministry, warning him about all that had happened. Within the next hour, before dinner was even beginning in preparation, Kingsley's Patronus shot through the Burrow kitchen, shocking GInny enough that she upset her tea, spreading it over everything on the table.

"Molly," Kingsley's voice boomed through the room, and the Weasley's remaining in the living room rushed into the kitchen, "Arthur and I are on our way with a Healer. Stay calm. We'll be there soon."

The blue mist disappeared, leaving a silent effect within the usually warm Burrow. "Well, off you all go. Your father will be home soon enough. George," Molly turns to the man just behind her, "go up to your room and watch Hermione and Fred, please dear." George nods and goes up without complaint or comment. He opens the doors as softly as he can, stepping in without letting in too much light, incase one of them happened to be awake.

Both are still laying on the bed, shoulders touching and Fred's lying just over Hermione's from the slimness of the bed. George stepped closer, looking over both of their faces, but saw no improvement. Sighing heavily, George took up his spot on his bed across from his twin's, and settled himself in to keep watch over the near comatose couple.

It was almost another ten minutes before George began to notice the tattoos circling their hands were beginning to glow the same colour as a Patronus. "What the hell…" he mutters, getting up to investigate. Before he can get any closer to see, Hermione's wrist flashes, and her Patronus is summoned. The playful otter is more subdued than normal, staying in place above it's person rather than darting around the room. It ignores George completly, hanging over Fred's face like it was trying to figure him out. George stays where he is, curious to see how the otter came about from Hermione when she didn't consciously summon it.

The otter swayed back and forth before staying just above Fred's head, as if sniffing at his hair. Fred's wrist also flashed, and George was suddenly watching the fox Patronus he always felt he knew so well. The fox leapt around the otter, brushing its tail past the smaller body to land almost completely on Hermione's head. It bounced away at the last moment, curling itself around her halo of hair. George watched in complete fascination, staying as quiet as he could. The door to the room began to open, shocking George into action, catching the wood before it could cause any noise to disturb the Patronus'.

"George?" His father's voice came through the small crack made from the open door.

"Shh, come in, but very quietly." George whispers, not taking his eyes off the Patronus' still floating above their people. Mr. Weasley heeded his son's words, and stepped lightly into the room, Kingsley not far behind him. Both older wizards fore in shock, watching the phenomenon in awe.

"What's happening?" George asked, but Mr, Weasley just shook his head.

"I believe their Patronus' are reacting to a flaw in our Soul-Mate Charm." Kingsley says, continuing to watch the scene, "It may be better to leave them to finish. If we interrupt, Fred and Hermione may be asleep for much longer."

"You know why this is happening then?" Mr. Weasley asked his colleague, turning to look up at Kingsley.

"I believe so," Kingsley nods before looking at George, "were your brother and Miss Granger perhaps away from one another for a large amount of time in the last few weeks?"

George frowned, "Well yeah, they had a huge row last week and this was the first time they've even been in the same room as one another. Stubborn gits." He mutters the last part, receiving a small tap to the back of his head from his father. Kingsley hummed in thought, turning to watch Fred and Hermione once again, just as the Patronus' switched back to their respective people and sunk away. Almost immediately, Fred took a shuddering breath, his eyes opening blearily. George was quick to move over to his brother's side.

"Freddie? You awake?" George whispered, aware he was leaning over a still asleep Hermione. Fred rubbed at his eyes, then groaned. "Fred?"

"'M fine, Georgie. Why are you hovering?" Fred opened his eyes wider, and noticed the other two men in the room as well. "Morning all then. What's going on?"

"You passed out this morning Fred, and we couldn't wake you up. So I brought you home, and Hermione had passed out as well."

Fred tries to sit up, bumping Hermione's arm as he did so. He paused in shock, looking down at the witch he hadn't noticed before then. His confused frown turned into one of concern, as he turned onto his side to cup Hermione's face.

"'Mione?" He asked, brushing her hair back to run his fingers through it. He looked at George, worry crossing his features, "is she alright?"

George shrugged but said none the less, "You're alright, so she should be too."

"She will be just fine, Fred." Kingsley's deep voice boomed from over George's shoulder, gaining the attention of all three Weasley men. "Your Patronus has made it so, as hers caused your awakening."

Fred looked horribly confused, and felt close to tears with the frustration of not knowing. "But how did this happen?"

"Well, that's exactly what I'd like to find out so we can help any other ailing mates if this happens to them. Your family was quick thinking in bringing the both of you together." Kingsley took a seat on the corner of George's bed, next to Mr. Weasley.

"This was because of the Bond? Did it make us sick?"

"No, Mr. Weasley, if anything it helped you become healthy."

George screwed his nose up while Fred looked at Kingsley with a truly degrading look, " Kings, tell it to me straight, I don't have the brainpower to understand you right now."

"It's been determined that once a bond has been set, and the couple has connected in some way, it makes it difficult for the two to be away from one another for an extended amount of time."

Fred physically shook his head, trying to shake the incredulous feeling, "What?"

George piped up with a 'what?' of his own, "Are you saying once we hang around our mates for too long we literally can't live without them?"

Kingsley shook his head, "Not quite. Just, a draining sensation; it's meant to drive you towards staying with the person. So you can —

"Get busy?" George deadpans.

"Have children?" Fred pipes up at the same time, though more understanding than accusatory. Mr. Weasley glares at the both of them, but doesn't say anything to reprimand them.

KIngsley seems a bit uncomfortable, but with the true grace of a new Minister of Magic, he concedes to the Weasley twins' point. "I suppose that isn't false."

Fred frowns, upset about the outcome of this new development in the soulmate bond, but looks down at the still sleeping witch next to him, and feels his brow smooth out. Hermione is still resting soundly, her hair spread out and her face peaceful. George, still scowling over this news, looks to his brother and notices him looking down at Hermione. Without question, George stands and makes his way to the door.

"Alright, we'll leave you to rest a bit Freddie. Call if you need anything, yeah?" Fred just nods, and Kingsley and Mr. Weasley take this as their cue to leave. They step out before George, who closes the door behind him very lightly, just missing the soft look in Fred's eyes as he watches Hermione rest next to him.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The next time Hermione wakes up, she feels immediate relief upon realizing her week long headache was gone. The room she was in looked familiar, but she couldn't immediately place where she was. It wasn't the couch she had fallen asleep on, and upon further reflection, she wasn't surrounded by her friends and family.

"'Mione?" Hermione heard her name whispered just beside her, and her body shocked from the surprise of hearing someone so close. She focused on the space next to her, and indeed noticed there was someone lying next to her.

"Who— ?"

"It's Fred, love. Are you okay?" Fred, apparently, moved up to lean on his elbow above her, giving her more room to move around. Hermione shifted to face him, lying on her side rather than her back.

"Fred? What happened? I don't remember leaving the couch?" She felt his hand brush against her hair, and felt a blush rush to her cheeks. She was suddenly happy for the darkness in the room.

Fred shifted once more, reaching over her head to the side table and suddenly the tip of his wand was lit, casting a soft light through the room. Hermione looked around and recognized the twins' room, and Fred's bed she was lying on.

"Kingsley came home with dad to explain things. Apparently George brought me over when I passed out, only to find you had done the same. Kings described it being because our bond reacted badly to our 'separation'." Fred mumbled all this close to her head, even though Hermione could see there was no one in the room with them, and the door was firmly shut.

"Our bond made us pass out?"

"Yup."

"Merlin," Hermione ran her fingers through her unruly hair, trying to untangle some of it. Fred's lips twitched into a grin as he tried to help her. Hermione didn't say anything but allowed him to detangle her hair. Once it has been tamed, Hermione lowered her arms onto her stomach, fiddling with her thumbs.

"So," Fred whispers, but Hermione doesn't say anything to answer him. She feels him shift around next to her, and feels him lingering over her. "Hermione, we will have to talk eventually. Our lives almost _literally_ ended because we didn't speak to one another."

Hermione flips over onto her side to mirror Fred, glaring intently at him now, "Wouldn't you rather I talk to _Ron_ instead?"

"No, Granger, I obviously don't want that." Fred huffs out, leaning away from her to give them space to talk.

"I don't see how that's obvious, since you shocked the hell out of me when you threw one of my best friends in my face." Hermione pouted, feeling revolted with herself for almost sticking out her bottom lip.

"It's not obvious that I regret saying that?"

"No, because a decent person would actually apologize for being such a jerk. But I am getting married to a Weasley twin, so what did I expect, right?"

"No! That's — I just — Damn it, fuck Granger! Just please listen," Hermione took a deep breath, and watched Fred do the same. Once they were both calmed down, Fred propped his head up on his hand. They stayed silent longer than Hermione figured they would, but she was too comfortable to say anything that might damage the calm air around them.

"I almost feel like I can't stay mad. Is that weird?" Hermione finally burst, but relaxed when she saw Fred nod, agreeing with the calmness.

"I can admit I'd usually be yelling right now. But, I can't get over this strange, _fuzzy_ feeling." Fred groans, sinking his face into the pillow after the cheesy line. Hermione's lip quivers, but she bites down on the line of it to stop the smile from appearing. "Ignore that,"

"I don't think I will, _Freddie._ Or should I say," she leaned in to whisper into his ear he tried to hide in the pillow, " _fuzzy_?" Fred exploded from the pillow, snatching her around the waist, digging his fingers into her sides to try and make her laugh. It worked too well, and Hermione found herself feeling light and, she admitted, fuzzy, from the happiness the pair of them had found again. Their relationship felt easy again, as if nothing had happened. A small part of her brain realized this may not be natural, but the rest of her body was too happy to try and figure it out.

Fred nuzzled his chin into her shoulder, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "I am sorry for bringing up Ron. I really didn't mean it; I felt jealous, and knew it was ridiculous."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry for not mentioning the people following me, I knew you'd be worried— and not talking to you to the point where we got sick." Fred snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation, and kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled shyly and left her own small kiss on the underside of his chin.

 **A/N: Oh Lordy, DONE!**


	10. 10: Son's Revelation

**IF YOU'E GOING BACKWARDS, THIS IS THE CHAPTER I MEANT TO POST AS CH. 10! PLEASE READ THIS FIRST THAN CHAPTER 11!**

 **A/N: Ch. 10**

 **So I'm focusing the story lines of the other characters for a bit, so I can move the story along. Still lots of Fremione though, don't you worry!**

 **Hoping I've got the timing right, but I'm imagining it's about late July/early August. Let me know if that's completely wrong :)**

 **This tangent with Harry, Ginny and Teddy is something I've wanted to read since forever. But, I've never found a really good fic with them while Teddy is still a baby and not a naughty toddler or an angsty teen. So if anyone's read one, please recommend it to me, I'm desperate!**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The next morning was quiet. Mrs. Weasley strutted around the kitchen, getting a large breakfast ready, though she had to admit it was mostly to distract herself from going to each of her children's rooms to check up on them. Fred and Hermione had worried her to no end the night before, though George, Arthur and Kingsley had promised her the two were now awake and felt just fine. George had been withdrawn and had gone to sleep in Percy's room to leave Fred and Hermione time to rest. She was whizzing around the kitchen, making up for the work Hermione had usually been doing for her, and made her realize just how much the young woman had taken upon herself.

Steps thundered down the levels of the Burrow, making Molly wince; for once not wanting any of her family to wake early after the hard day yesterday. Surprisingly, (though perhaps not after the noise of his entrance into the kitchen) Ron came around the banister, depositing himself into a seat at the long kitchen table.

"Mornin' mum, any breakfast ready yet?" Ron's voice was still scratchy with sleep, but Molly just rolled her eyes and handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. The house remained quiet besides Ron's loud chewing, and Molly fell into the rhythm of cooking once again. "Mum?"

Molly turned to face her youngest son, who had stopped eating for the moment. "Yes, Ronald?"

"Do you think it's wrong I didn't try to find my bond mate?"

"Oh Ronnie," Molly rushed towards him, sitting next to her baby boy and grabbing his hand. Ron, who would usually blush red at the extra attention, gripped his mum's hand while looking at the table in front of them. He had been the one to change the most of Molly's brood after the war. While the trio had told the Weasley's about their adventure, Molly intuitively knew there were instances they had not revealed to the family, including something Ron must have done that the three were very mum about.

"It's just that, Harry and Gin are happy, and even about to adopt Teddy," Molly struggled to contain her happy grin that always seemed to pop up whenever Teddy was brought up. _Her first grandchild, and from her little girl!_ "And Hermione,"

Molly looked at Ron's face, looking for any form of jealousy, "Hermione?"

Ron nodded, still not looking at his mother, "With Fred. They're happy, right?" Molly nodded, unsure if she should say anything while Ron thought things through. Ron nodded, like he knew this already, which Molly realized he did, but hadn't mentioned it to anyone, everyone either ignoring him or assuming he didn't have anything to say about it.

"Yes sweetheart, I think they are very happy." Molly watched as Ron nodded to himself, twirling his fork around on his plate as he digested this. "You could be happy too Ron — even if you decide not to find your bond mate. But remember Ronnie," Ron looked up at his mother who was speaking very seriously, hoping to get through to him, "there's a girl out there who could be just as unsure about her mate, and is waiting to meet you." Ron's face went a bit red, looking down at the table.

"I hadn't thought about her end of things…"

"I didn't think you had, but I don't blame you Ron. And I'm sure she won't either. Everyone understands the strangeness of this situation you kids have been pushed into. Find her, and talk to her. Maybe she'll end up being someone you truly like." Molly spoke softly, real hope blooming in her chest as her youngest son nodded in agreement, and finished up his breakfast.

"Alright, tell Harry I've gone out then, yeah? I'm going to… go looking I guess." Ron gave his mother a small twitch of his lips, gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and walked out of the Burrow. Molly felt the shift in the air when Ron Apparated away, and the tightness in her chest released.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Harry woke up with a slight headache, and immediately reached for Ginny. However, the reason for the pain in his head was found when his hands reached through the bedsheets and found them cool and empty. Remembering he had slept at the Burrow the night before after helping Fred and Hermione, he propped himself up on his elbow, and reached over the other side of the bed to grab his glasses off the nightstand positioned between his and Ron's beds. Once he could see again, Harry looked around the room to find Ginny sitting on the end of Ron's bed, flipping her wand back and forth in her hands.

"Gin?" Harry broke the morning silence, seeing Ginny jump from her name. She looked up, smiling at him in greeting, but not before Harry noticed the small frown marring her face. "Are you alright, love?" The smile slid off her face, and a small frown crossed her brow again.

Sighing heavily, Ginny went to sit in front of Harry on his bed, crossing her legs underneath herself. "Harry,"

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry reached his arms out to rub his hand over her shoulder in comfort. He knew she wouldn't allow any more than that, especially if she was so distressed by whatever was going through her head.

"I was just worrying, it's really nothing Harry."

"But you were worrying about something…"

Ginny gave him a look, one he knew meant she was trying to be angry with him but had found whatever he had done a bit cute. Harry grinned, trying to pull her closer. This time she allowed him to move her, but stayed sitting up to see him. "I'm unsure, I think, about raising Teddy."

Harry was a bit shocked if he was being completely honest with himself, "But, you seemed so…"

"Excited? I am, don't get me wrong," Ginny sighed, shifted around on the bed, "but I've thought about it, and, Harry, are we the right people to be raising him? I'm only just out of Hogwarts and probably have to redo my entire seventh year to be able to get a job. And, we've just came out of a war where you were Merlin knows where for most of it!"

Harry stayed silent, thinking over what Ginny had said, "He was in the war too, Gin." Ginny slumped, realizing exactly what he meant, "Maybe not actually fighting, but, Teddy is one of the reasons we had to fight. To give everyone the chance to live without fear. And now his parents are gone, Mrs. Tonks is gone, and he needs someone to keep protecting him." Ginny watched him, their eyes meeting one another's and not looking away until Ginny gave in.

"You're right," Ginny collapsed next to him, shaking now from the strain released from her body over her fretting. Harry tucked her underneath his chin, gathering her arms and legs up onto his lap giving her a large bear hug. Ginny let out a giggle at the odd hug, but appreciated the overwhelming love and warmth it gave her. "We seem too young to become parents."

Harry smiled wildly at the thought of having children with Ginny, even if they were adopting their first rather than conceiving, "My parents were almost this age when they had me."

Ginny peeked up at him, "But your parents were so in love, I'm sure fairytales could have been written about them."

Harry laved a kiss over her lips, drawing back to whisper to her, "So are we."

Ginny pushed him back, giggling again, "You sap!" Harry leaned back, taking her with him as he leaned against the wall acting as his headboard.

"My parents weren't always the perfect couple, you know? Everyone always said how in love they were, and a power couple. But, they were also friends before, and before that, pretty much declared one another enemies."

"Really?" Ginny looked up at him, trying to pat his hair down.

"Yeah, mum was always in the library or studying with her friends, while dad mostly spent his time goofing off and making trouble with the Marauders." Harry paused, a weird frown crossing his face. Ginny also had a weird sense of deja vu, and looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Er, doesn't that kind of sound like…"

"Hermione and Fred?"

"Let's definitely not tell them they act like the Potter's, Hermione may never forgive us, and Fred would never let us forget." They both pealed with laughter, trying to keep it quiet enough not to alert anyone they were in the same room so early in the morning. Even though they lived together at Grimmauld Place, Harry was adamant not to outwardly mention the fact they shared a bed around her family. He felt too shy about receiving any flack from Mrs. Weasley or ribbing from all her brothers.

Harry stopped eventually and left a sweet kiss on Ginny's cheek, "You'll be a wonderful mother. I couldn't have chosen a more perfect woman to become my wife, be the mother of my children, and grow old with."

Ginny flipped around, facing him with wide eyes shining with tears. "That sounds like a proposal Mr. Potter."

"Well," he shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, shyly crawling his fingers up her sides and causing a shiver to go through her, "if we weren't already bonded together by our very souls, I can assure you I would be doing that exact thing."

Ginny looked down at the dip in his shirt, pulling the vee of it down a bit with her finger, "I wouldn't mind if you still decided to. One day. Spontaneously."

Harry grinned wickedly, "We'll see Miss Weasley. Perhaps after you've mastered making pancakes the Muggle way."

Ginny slapped at his chest, suddenly aghast, "That was one time! The ceiling looks fine now!"

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Hermione woke up first this time. She knew she was still in the twins' room, and she also knew Fred was still asleep beside her. However, this time she didn't feel unsure or shy about him. The odd fuzzy feeling hadn't really left her, but had settled in her chest and dulled to the point where she just felt excited and content. She decided it was a form of withdrawal her body had felt from being away from her soul mate, and the researcher in her longed to look further into what had caused the bonds. However, the lovesick portion of her that needed to stay next to Fred overwhelmed that other part of her and she stayed in the bed watching Fred sleep. His freckles were dark against the paleness of his skin, and she skipped her fingertips over many of them as she mentally connected them into patterns.

"That tickles." Fred's scratchy deep voice mumbled in his sleep, waking up from Hermione's ministrations.

"Sorry, I like your freckles in the morning. They look different." Fred cracked an eye open to look at her, raising a brow tiredly. Hermione blushed, but didn't look away, "Weird, I know. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, love. I love your hair in the morning." He grinned now, stretching his arms up over both of their heads. Hermione lifted one hand up to touch her hair, cringing when she felt the massive puffy curls now adorning her head.

"Wonderful. And I know Ginny used the last of the hair potion on it yesterday." She sighed and looked down at Fred who was, to his word, looking all over her curls while grinning. "You'll have to help me deal with this later. It usually takes two people when it gets to this point." If possible, Fred's grin became even wider and he sat up to lean against the wall by the propped up pillows.

"No problem 'Mione. I don't particularly feel like leaving your side today."

Hermione smiled back, "I feel the same." She leaned in slowly, watching his eyes grow a shade darker as he watched her lips. Pausing before kissing him, Hermione felt herself whisper, "Good morning."

Fred's grin turned decidedly sappy while his eyes were blown almost completely black with arousal, "Good morning, my love." and he leaned in the rest of the way, giving Hermione a lovely morning kiss. Once she felt the urgent need for a breath, Hermione leaned back and grabbed his and her wand from the small table between Fred and George's beds.

"Now Mr. Weasley, please be gentle." Fred smiled softly and motioned with his finger for her to spin around. Hermione twisted herself to face the opposite wall, sitting in between Fred's open legs. She grabbed a section of her hair and began to cast small silky charms, casing her curls to unwind and tame themselves. After watching her do this a few times, Fred took up a piece of her hair and began working along with her. It was a pleasant feeling, Hermione at many points paused just to close her eyes and feel Fred running his fingers through her hair softly and gently.

"Relax 'Mione, I'm almost done anyway." Fred says into her ear, and Hermione feels compelled to drop her wand arm and lean back into his chest. Fred continues to smooth her hair, brushing through the small knots that wouldn't come all the way undone from his wand. There was one more tug and Hermione felt Fred lower his arm around her waist, curling her body back into his chest. "All finished."

"Thank you, Freddie." Hermione says over her shoulder, feels him nod his welcome into her shoulder, and relaxes further into him. Fred watches her melt into him, feeling a warmth in his chest that isn't just from her body heat warming his front. He can't stop himself from wrapping both arms around her waist so tightly he brushes his own sides with his fingertips. His nose is already brushing against her now silky smooth hair, so he leans in a bit more to nuzzle the tip of his nose through the hair to find her ear. Feeling almost drugged, Fred traces the shell of her ear with the tip of his nose, reveling in the shiver it elicits from Hermione. Breath coming harsher, Fred slowly continues his path down the curve of her jaw, touching the tip of his nose or the edge of his lips along the way, passing her jaw and avoiding her lips. Once he was near her neck, Fred released his held breath and caused Hermione to seize from the feeling it gave her.

"Fred," Hermione gasps out, her back arching on its own. Fred ignores it, closing his eyes to not get distracted by the breathy moans now coming from the beautiful witch in his arms. His hands clench at her hips before he makes his fingers uncurl and grasp her hips to keep her in place. Feeling her move around too much would definitely break his concentration. With his lips now at her throat, Fred felt too riled to continue and stayed there for a moment, leaving small kisses along the length of her neck for a few heated moments.

"Fred." Hermione says again, but this time Fred pulls back to look into her eyes, which are a tender soft brown now. "I don't expect anything," He watched her a moment, flummoxed by what she could mean. Hermione blushed a bit, but didn't look away, feeling this was important to get across. "I mean, I don't, er — you don't have to do that, if you're uncomfortable."

"Why in Merlin's name would you make me uncomfortable?" Fred asked her. If it was possible, Hermione blushed an even darker red, beginning to doubt herself for starting this conversation.

"Well, I know I've never really been your type, and I know there were, uh, _rumours_ about you and George at Hogwarts. And I don't need to know if they were true! But, uh, don't feel like you're obligated to do anything with me."

"Obligated? Granger —" Fred shook his head, but Hermione continued on to interrupt him.

"I mean, we'll have to eventually have children, since that's the purpose of this whole soul bond charm — to reproduce — but I'll understand if you'd rather ignore me otherwise,"

"Hermione!" Fred nearly shouted, stopping Hermione from continuing to ramble on. "Where the bloody hell did all this come from? When did you get the impression I wouldn't want you? Unless," now Fred paused, unsure of himself, " _you_ don't want _me_?"

"No!" Hermione burst, turning completely around, hugging her legs to herself so she wouldn't tangle up with Fred.

"Well, then what? Hermione," Fred reached out, and cuffed the bottom of her chin with the edge of his knuckle, gently turning her face up to him, "do you not know just how bloody beautiful you are? I can get George to validate it; I've had a crush on you since the ruddy Yule Ball."

Hermione was shocked, staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, "Since _what?_ Fred, I was only in my fourth year!"

"So? You've always been a looker Granger, but that year my eyes were also opened to that brilliant head of yours. You're clever, Granger, so clever and smart and brilliant that I've known I loved you since then." Fred stops, realizing what he's said, but doesn't recede his words. Instead, he watches Hermione as she processes everything he's told her.

"Oh." Is all she manages to say.

"Yeah," Fred says back, his chest beginning to feel as if Hagrid were sitting on it. Suddenly Hermione launches herself into his arms, her lips pecking kisses all over his face, wherever she is able to reach. "'Mione?"

"Merlin, Fredrick! I love you too." She gasped out, and Fred leaned back to see her looking at him happily, her eyes shining and her lips parted with a gleeful grin. Grinning devilishly down at her, Fred swooped down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss unlike any they'd shared before. Eventually he pulls away, cupping her cheeks in his hands to look at her face, allowing her to watch his at the same time.

"I love you," He says again, and Hermione smiles and repeats the new phrase, both giddy with the newness and comfort they'd created together. "I wasn't joking, Granger. You are beautiful."

Hermione blushed prettily and looked away from his face for a split second, but Fred didn't miss it. He knew she was still thinner from the year away with Harry and Ron, and had yet to regain all the weight she had lost from poor eating and stress. Her eating habits had gotten considerably better since May, and almost three months later, she always took second helpings during Sunday family dinners. He also knew she had kept the dramatic weight loss from Harry and Ron, so had not received any support from her best friends. From this, Fred also realized she felt… lacking. He had failed to remind her of just how brilliant she is, and recognized it was his job and duty to remind her of that fact every day for the rest of their lives. He leaned down and placed a loving kiss to her forehead before grazing her lips. ' _Starting now.'_ he thought to himself.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Harry sat stoically in his chair, back ramrod straight, however he couldn't stop the slight slouch to his shoulders under the incredulous eye of the worker they were meeting in the Department of Lost or Orphaned Young Witches and Wizards. The woman had to be in her late twenties, but had been staring at Harry and Ginny like a first year seeing their first game of Quidditch. Ginny had only given Harry a meaningful look before seating herself and introducing the both of them to the worker. Miss Fletling, as she had stuttered in introduction, was meant to be going over their credentials and suitability to Teddy. She had at one point insinuated that they were too young to be parents but had quickly rescinded her statement when Ginny looked chuffed and Harry had simply sat forward. ' _Though of course, being such important benefactors to the War, I'm sure you're quite able!'_ At the moment, Harry was blocking her out as she stuttered over the names included in the Lupin's will regarding Teddy's care.

"H-Harry James Potter is the rightful guardian and godfather to Edward Remus Lupin. Should he accept, Mr. Lupin will be placed in the full custody of Mr. P-p-potter, and should she be willing, his future spouse." Here Miss Fletling paused and looked Ginny over. Ginny had not taken well to the woman, and stared her down until the woman went back to reading. "Er, Miss Weasley, if you are in fact willing, I will require your signature here —" Ginny swiped the quill off the desk, scrawling her name elegantly, pausing a moment before scribbling something else as well. Harry was overcome with enough curiosity to lean forward and peek. A large, goofy smile lit his face as he read _Ginevra Weasley-Potter_ on the line stating herself as his future wife, and official second guardian of Teddy Lupin. "Er, yes, right, wonderful. Mr. P-Potter, if you would also sign here please." Miss Fletling turned the scroll to Harry, who signed his name underneath Ginny's. Miss Fletling pulled the contract back and double checked everything before rolling it up. An owl sitting to the left of her desk perked up and stuck his leg out for her to tie the roll to him. Once the owl had been sent off, Miss Fletling seemed to regin a bit of decorum and stood, straightening her robes out.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, would you like to see Mr. Lupin?" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it in either excitement or support, Harry couldn't be sure, but it helped him with both. He nodded at the worker, and led Ginny out of her chair as Miss Fletling moved to enter the room adjoined with her office. Harry didn't let go of Ginny's hand, and Ginny refused to allow him if he tried as they followed Miss Fletling. The adjoining room was set up like a nursery, with toys and blankets, and a crib scattered around. Another young woman was sitting at the table set up with a swaddled baby in her arms, cooing and waving his arm around.

Ginny gave his hand a sharp squeeze, honestly drawing Harry out of the shock he found himself in. He was meeting his godson. He was going to take his godson home, with his fiancee, and they were going to raise him. Together. Until he moved out. Or went to Hogwarts; whichever ended up driving the poor kid out of the house first. Harry had no reference from his own parents on how to raise a baby. But Ginny, Ginny had told him they wouldn't be alone. The family would always be there, and Harry was reminded of how lucky he was to have found the Weasley's. And now, Teddy would be just as lucky to have found the lovely family Harry had.

"Oh Harry, _look_ at him." Ginny whispered, now directly over the young woman, a nurse, Harry thought. She held herself better than Miss Fletling had under the pressure of meeting Harry Potter, but still shakily asked Ginny if she would like to hold him. Ginny looked at Harry as if for permission, and Harry chuckled.

"He's yours too, Gin." Ginny grinned, her eyes looking decidedly wet as she turned to the nurse and nodded that she wanted to hold the baby. The nurse had her sit down first to help steady her, and passed Teddy carefully into his new guardian's arms. Harry watched as Ginny became enraptured by the child, instinctively rocking him gently when he fussed at being passed around. A tiny hand emerged from the blankets, and Ginny laughed wetly, giving her pointer finger to the hand, watching as all five tiny fingers wrapped around it.

"Harry," her voice broke as the emotion of the moment caught up to her fully and she cried. Miss Fletling excused herself while the nurse stayed, probably to make sure they were comfortable together. Harry found himself walking closer and moving to kneel beside Ginny's chair. He wrapped one arm around Ginny's shoulders to lean in, and immediately felt a wave of love run through him.

Teddy Lupin was indeed his mother's son. The small tuft of downy baby hair on his head was a bright, unnatural turquoise colour. It was so reminiscent of Tonks' pink that Harry had to swallow a lump in his throat as he remembered Teddy wouldn't know those small features of his parents, like he hadn't know about his. It was up to him now to be both caretaker and storyteller. Harry continued to watch Teddy, marveling at the cooing and soft cries made with every wiggle. Without meaning to, his empty hand reached out and cupped the back of Teddy's head, helping Ginny support him, and he suddenly and completely felt _whole._

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Hermione was the one to finally suggest they remove themselves from the bed and join the family downstairs. Fred was more reluctant, trying to convince her he was much better company than everyone else. His arm was still stinging from the powerful slap she'd given it when he suggested a few ways he could keep her occupied. But, he was proud of himself if his smirk said anything as they descended the many floors of the Burrow, past the small hall connecting the living room to the kitchen space, and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley however was not there, and neither was anyone else.

"Strange…" Hermione stated, going into the kitchen to make them cups of tea from the warm kettle. Molly couldn't have been gone long if the water was still warmed. Fred propped himself next to her by the stove, blocking her into the corner as she tended to the tea. Hermione leaned back into his side, not looking away from the tea, but knowing he would be there. Fred smiled, and placed a kiss to the top of her hair, as he had began as a habit before fighting, and fully intended to start it again.

"Told you it would have been better to stay in bed." Fred quipped, receiving a playful glare from Hermione, but she didn't say anything further. Fred leaned into her side, watching her fiddle with all the teas before selecting her favourite and adding it to both of their mugs. "I love you." he says without preamble, and grins when Hermione's fingers fumble the teaspoon. She looks up at him and the corner of her mouth twitches up to form a dimple, and stands on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love _you_." Fred can't stop the sappy grin and doesn't mind when Hermione rolls hers eyes at him and continues to tend to the tea. Once it's finished, she hands him one and turns to face the same way as him, both now facing out to the dining area.

"Where's your mother?"

"Good question,"

A shout from the living room caused Fred and Hermione to tilt their heads in sync to look around the doorway. Molly was just bustling into the kitchen, motioning both of them closer.

"Goodness you two, you walked right past us! I don't know what's going on in your heads to have missed such a thing!" Molly fussed around them a moment, tugging at Fred's shirt like she was looking for a tear he'd made like he and George had always managed to make when tussling in the yard. Hermione watched her, amusement clear across her face while Fred mock glared at her over his mother's head.

"Mum really, I'm fine. We're both perfectly fine, and promise never to be more than ten feet away from one another." Fred grinned at the glaring looks he received from his mother and partner at that comment, though Hermione seemed also to enjoy the idea.

Mrs. Weasley eventually stopped tutting over them and counter. "Come along then, there's someone you two need to meet before the rest of the family shows up. Ginny's being so careful with him, bless her, and doesn't want too much noise to scare him."

Hermione, originally frowning after Molly as they were led into the next room, suddenly perked up when it dawned on her just what day it was, "Did they get—?" But she stopped, as the picture in the living room was answer enough for them.

Harry and Ginny sat on the largest couch in the room, both slumped enough into the back to look smaller than they really were, and their heads were both cowed over the small lump of blankets balanced on Harry's lap. Ginny looked up at them, allowing Fred to notice her eyes were red from crying, but the large smile directed his notice away from them.

"Hi," His sister whispered to them, motioning them to step closer. Fred pushed Hermione to go ahead of him, sure she wouldn't step forward unless he made her. Hermione tentatively stepped to them, sitting down very carefully next to Harry, and nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. Harry looked over and smiled a her, giving Fred a watery grin as well. Hermione leaned in and gave a soft little sigh, like she was shocked at what she saw.

"Well hello Mr. Lupin," Hermione says down into the blankets, reaching her fingers in to stroke at a piece of downy hair, and cup the dimple in the tiny baby chin. Fred would have stepped forward to meet his new nephew, but he was too enthralled with watching Hermione interact with the baby. Ginny gave him a questioning look, but he gave her some excuse that she seemed to buy but he had no recollection of what he had said. He couldn't move, and felt like he hadn't blinked since Hermione had sat down. Now, Ginny was carefully transferring the small Teddy into Hermione's willing arms, and Fred watched as her face melted into a silly grin, not looking away from the baby once.

"She's going to be a wonderful mother, Freddie." His mother had snuck up beside him, watching the new family introduce themselves. Fred started enough to cause Molly to chuckle at him.

Fred frowned down at his mother playfully, a cunning grin cutting across his cheeks, "Don't be putting ideas in her head just yet mother dearest. I haven't wrapped my head around this whole thing yet."

"But you will be having children eventually dear; you couldn't keep Hermione away from the idea I think," she nodded her head down to Hermione, who was now tucking the blanket back from Teddy's head, revealing his dark caramel hair. Fred was stuck on the image.

"We'll see, mum."

Molly frowned, but watched her son watch his mate, and shared a secret smile with herself. "I suppose we will, dear."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: Sheesh, this was too long in my opinion, but I hope you've all liked it.**


	11. 11: Cozy Night In

**GUYS! THIS IS MEANT TO BE CHAPTER 11, I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED IT AS 10! I"M SO SORRY, PLEASE GO READ THE LAST CHAPTER, THIS WILL MAKE SO MUCH MORE SENSE! I'M SO SORRRRRYYYY, SORRY, SORRY! (P.s. I'm Canadian, and still slightly sleep deprived from yesterday. #Canada150 am I right? :) )**

 **A/N: Ch. 11, here we go! There's a lot that happens in this chapter, in such a small amount of words, so there's a bit of a sudden break at the end of this chapter, and immediately will be picked up in the next.**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The weeks went by without a hitch. Harry's birthday had come and gone, with the whole week leading up to the last day of July full of fans trying to greet him and wish him well; to the point where Harry locked himself away in the Burrow where the magical boundaries were greater than those of Grimmauld's. Staying at the Burrow allowed Harry to be outside without a mass of press coming to interview him. Ginny had fled to the Burrow days before him, taking little Teddy with her to avoid questions and gossip about him in his first month at home with them. Molly, in this case, was ecstatic to receive the baby, trying to hold him as constantly as she could. Ginny allowed her mother to, well, mother her and Harry, glad for the small reprieve from being a new mother. As much as she loved her new little family, Ginny spoke happily to Hermione whenever the two were alone, admitting how hard she had found this first month.

Such a conversation happened in the second week of August, a day before she and Harry were about to return to Grimmauld Place. Ginny and Hermione were sat underneath the large wilting tree near the pond, sipping the large mugs of tea they had taken out of the house. Harry, Fred, George, Percy, and Arthur were all in the Burrow slowly driving Molly mad, so the younger witches had snuck out when they saw their chance.

"The house is beginning to wear on me." Ginny had said, leading Hermione to ask her is she mean the Burrow, "No, Grimmauld Place. I know it belonged to Sirius, but I'm beginning to think even Harry is finding it dreary for Teddy."

"Well, would you rather be here with your mother?" Hermione grinned, enjoying the playfully shudder Ginny gave at the thought.

"No, but," Hermione had been shocked to see Ginny look shy at what she said next, "I don't know if Harry is ready to leave and find a new house."

"Because of Sirius?"

"And his parents," Hermione gave her friend a confused look, and Ginny had explained by dropping a large bomb on Hermione, "I want to move to Godric's Hollow."

Since then, Hermione had kept silent about Ginny's ongoing battle with Harry on trying to move out of Grimmauld. Even Fred had no idea about it, and Hermione and he had told one another almost everything going on in their lives when away from one another. George had once again taken to calling them 'gooey' behind Hermione's back. The entire conversation with Ginny was practically forgotten beneath all of the work Hermione helped George and Fred with at the shop, putting a lot of her energy into helping them improve their spellwork and potions (not that they needed it, she would always say before casually changing each charm). The next she heard of it was the evening of the day the Daily Prophet provided the official rules the Ministry had put in place after their Soul-Bond charm wasn't proving the raise in birth rate they were originally hoping for.

"Did you two see this?" George burst out, coming into the apartment after running downstairs to quickly unlock the shop. Verity was kind enough to open for them while the boys finished getting ready on weekend mornings. Upon George's sudden entrance, Fred jumped back from Hermione, his hands pulling themselves as quickly as he could from her top.

"Blimey, George, knock!" Fred complained. George gave his twin a smarmy grin, waggling his eyebrows.

"It's my flat too Freddie. Morning Miss Granger." George tilted his head at Hermione, who was cooking up eggs for the three of them. Unlike Fred, she seemed to remember George was only a step away and had insisted Fred get dressed before they began cooking breakfast. Hermione nodded a 'good morning' back to George without looking away from the stove top, feeling a familiar blush rush over her cheeks.

"What are we supposed to see?" Fred asked, slightly exasperated with his twin. George handed the newspaper over, and Fred's eyes grew comically wide. "Are they allowed to do this?"

"Well they already tattooed everyone, I'm thinking this isn't much more of a jump for them." Hermione grew curious, and came over to the twins, wiping her hands on a tea towel from the kitchen. She looked over their shoulders, and immediately exclaimed in outrage.

"They're implementing a marriage _law_?" she snatched the paper from Fred's fingers, leaving the man to give his twin a roll of his eyes past his still open hands. George smirked but looked to Hermione rather than pick up a conversation with Fred. "This is ridiculous! How could they force such a thing? Marriage doesn't necessarily mean more babies?! It means unhappy couples, more likely."

Fred got a sour look on his face, pushing George to pipe up for his twin this time, "Er, not _every_ couple though, right 'Mione?"

Hermione looked up, a frown still marring her brow, but it smoothed out when she noticed Fred's expression, "Oh, no, not you Freddie. I know we're perfectly happy, but what about the others? Charlie, or Percy. Ron even! He's been absolutely dreadful throughout this whole thing. I've barely seen him in the last two months."

Fred shrugged, already less tense after Hermione's assurance, "Mum's says she knows what he's up to when he's out, so I'm not too worried about Ronniekins. He'll come around when he feels like it."

"But still, to force everyone to marry their bond mate seems a bit cruel. What if they really _don't_ get along. Just because their souls match doesn't mean their personalities will." Hermione was beginning to get worried, and noticing this, Fred took the paper out of her hands delicately so as not to rip anything.

"Alright, it's no big deal to us, right? We're already comfortable with one another, another hitch in the charms won't change anything." Hermione gave him a weird look, and even George looked at him with a bit of pity. "What?"

"Fred, this law is bound to everyone affected by the soul bonds. The rules are right here;" Hermione took up the paper again, "Each couple must be legally married in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic no more than a year from today's date. A child must be produced in the year after the marriage. Should a child be born before the engagement is over, a second child is necessary to fulfill the place in the year after marriage. Please be sure this enforced law will aid in the Wizarding World building itself anew and growing stronger in our new age of triumph." Hermione finished with a flourish, practically throwing the paper onto the island counter. "Still okay with this?"

Fred was a little shocked, but no more than George, who looked ready to burst judging by the red shade his face had gone.

"I've gotta go." Was all he said before going to the fireplace and Flooing out of the apartment. Hermione assumed he had gone to Angelina's as there weren't many places connected to the twins' Floo besides the Burrow. Fred and Hermione were left alone in the flat, though not in the atmosphere Fred had been hoping for this morning. He was left facing Hermione, both of them feeling something they couldn't decide was bad or good. Hermione and Fred stood facing one another for a full minute before they both broke, rushing towards one another. Hermione crashed into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as his wrapped over her shoulders and his other hands found its way into her har.

"I don't know why I'm so upset over this…"

"Because we don't have control, Hermione." Fred sighed, ruffling some of the hair in front of his face, blowing them around. He pulled his arms back, putting his hands on her shoulders to push her back to face him. "But I need you to know, love, I have every intention of marrying you, and I'm not threatened by this."

Hermione looked up at him, slightly shocked, "What?"

Fred smiled softly and left a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Since I realized just what these tattoos meant, I knew I was going to try and whisk you off your feet, and marry the hell out of you."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Fred, that doesn't even make sense — hmf!" Fred pulled her in for a kiss, snogging her senseless until Hermione forgot about Fred's tendency to make up phrases only he and George could understand. Eventually Hermione remembered they had been talking about something pretty serious, and pulled away from Fred. "Are we going with this then?"

"I don't think we actually have much choice Miss Granger. Seems you really _are_ my fiancee, as much as you hated to admit it before."

Hermione gave him a droll look, but decided not to touch that one, well aware she had been careful not to assume anything with Fred. Standing on her tip toes, Hermione pressed another soft kiss to Fred's lips, getting a happy smile from him in return.

"I love you, Fred Weasley."

"Same to you, my love."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The rest of the Weasley boys were not as forthcoming as Fred, creating a tense environment during that week's Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had sat everyone down at the table before bustling into the kitchen, leaving all her sons to stew in silence. Hermione had been sitting at the bench seat just before Percy and Charlie had arrived, but hadn't stayed much longer. Usually she would pick up conversation easily with Percy about work, as he was always ready to speak about politics, but today he hadn't looked up from the table yet. Charlie as well was staring at one spot in the dining room, his brow furrowed grumpily. Rather than try and pull either of them into conversation, Hermione slowly shut her book, and slipped it off the table as she stood. Neither seemed to notice her leave as she all but ran into the kitchen.

"Can I help you, Molly?" Hermione came up next to Mrs. Weasley, wiping her hands on the towel laid on the counter. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly and pushed her a clean tray and a bowl filled with apples.

"Of course dear, I'll never say no to a Hermione Granger apple pie." Mrs. Weasley grinned and turned back to the main course. Hermione happily took the apples to the opposite counter for more space, swished her wand and set the apples to carefully peeling themselves. She watched for a moment as the peels turned into perfect curls before preparing the crust by hand. She still hadn't shown Molly how she made the crust, content in knowing she was able to create such a tasty dessert all on her own, and having no one else know how to do it just right. Once the crust was lined in the pan, she motioned the now prepared apple slices into the pan, watching carefully to make sure they laid themselves flat. Once done, she manually laid the top over the apples, and placed the glazed peels, now curled into tight rosebud shapes, along the top of the pie. Once happy with her master piece, Hermione levitated it to the oven , placing it into the warmed terra cotta, and wiped her hands on her jeans as she backed up. Oddly, rather than the cupboard she was expecting to back into, her bum made contact with a hard body, not a hard counter.

"Hello there, love." Fred says into her ear, breathing across her skin causing goosebumps to pop over her cheek. Hermione held in the gasp she wanted to let out, but was well aware of Fred's mother only a few steps away from them. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have a third sense when it came to her son's mischief, and turned to see Fred curled around Hermione.

"Fredrick Gideon, leave the poor girl alone. She's bound to be sick of you if you won;t leave her alone for two minutes!"

"It's been well over ten, mother dear." Fred grins, while Hermione feels the need to smack her palm to her face in exasperation.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley sighs, exasperated as well. Fred gives his mother a grin, leaves one more kiss on Hermione's cheek, and decides to cut his losses and leaves the kitchen. Hermione gives Molly a 'what can you do?' shrug, and the two woman chuckle together.

"Sometimes, Hermione dear, I wonder how it was that boy managed to be bonded to such a level-headed witch." Mrs. Weasley shook her head fondly, and slid a small chopping board over to Hermione, filled with a vegetable she wasn't familiar with, but looked like a pink carrot. Hermione stepped up next to her future mother-in-law and gladly took up the chopping. The two women worked in tandem together for a few minutes, moving around one another fluidly.

"I wish Ginny had taken to cooking when she was younger. She was always following the twins, or trying to get Ron to play with her. I missed out on having a daughter in the kitchen."

Hermione shifted back and forth, but spoke without a waver in her voice, "Perhaps that's a good thing, Harry says Ginny is Godric-awful at Muggle cooking. Who knows what would have happened with a wizard recipe." Molly tried to stifle a laugh at her daughter's expense, but she shared a secret smile with Hermione.

A knock sounded behind them, and Hermione spun around to see Fleur standing just i the doorway of the kitchen, Bill not two steps behind her. "Good afternoon, 'Ermione, Molly." Fleur politely said, giving them both a large warm smile afterwards. Molly greeted her warmly and ushered her and Bill in, sitting them down at the table.

"Hello dears, you'll want to sit in here a bit I think. The other boys aren't taking the news very well." Mrs. Weasley says, but misses the glance passing between Fleur and Bill.

"What news, mum?" Bill asks, accepting the tea Hermione holds up in offer. Fleur declines with a small shake of her head. Molly lowers her voice, as if sharing top secret information.

"The rules laid out for the marriage law, means your brothers are going to have to meet their bond mates. They're not too keen." Bill nodded sagely, his eyes flicking over to Hermione, who was tinkering with the tea and had her back turned to them. Fleur however blew out a breath, like she was relieved.

"Oh, I thought maybe…"

"Thought what dear?" Molly asked, confused by her daughter-in-law. Hermione by now was able to return with the tea, carefully sliding Bill's his respective mug. Bill gave her a 'cheers' with his raised mug, revealing the edge of his bond tattoo that housed Fleur's delicate patronus prints. Hermione noticed the prints seemed off, but found it rude to ask about the tattoo and turned her head back to the conversation.

Fleur was flustered, and Hermione deduced it was from Molly's previous question. She leaned up on the table, blowing over the rim of her tea. "Oh, well, we 'ad s-some news…" Bill laid down his mug, looking over at his wife with a tiny grin lifting the corners of his lips.

Molly waved the girl on, not really noticing Fleur's nervousness, "Go on dear, we're listening."

Fleur blushed prettily, seemed to pull her shoulders up in an act of bravery, looked her mother-in-law in the eyes, and blurted, "We're pregnant!"

Many things happened in the span of the next two minutes. Harry and Ginny, toting a currently napping Teddy, stepped into the front door, fresh from the Apparition point. They had met one another in Diagon Alley and had not been able to Floo in. In the same moment, Fred entered the kitchen with George right behind him, and Charlie with Percy in a headlock just behind them. Molly dropped the pan she had been holding, causing the scalloped potatoes just freshly made to go flying through the room and land messily on Mr. Weasley's shoulder as he stepped out of the Floo and turned to face the kitchen, just catching Fleur's announcement along with the rest of the house.

Silence reigned over everyone until Bill cleared his throat, which seemed to break the spell over his family. Hermione congratulated them both warmly before Molly was smothering them in hugs and salty kisses, happy tears collecting on her cheeks. The rest of the family crowded in, his brothers giving Bill slaps on the back, aside from Percy who shook his brother's hand. Bill took the handshake respectfully, appreciating the effort rather than chuckling over the formality.

Hermione eventually slipped away from the crowded table and returned to the stove, taking off all the finished food, and removing her ready apple pie from the oven. She wasn't surprised this time when Fred's arms came around her waist, and his chin nuzzled itself into the crook of her neck. Hermione adjusted her grip on the pie, lifting her elbows to rest lightly on his arms as she finished moving the food to serving dishes.

"You could help out, you know? You're standing here anyways." Hermione says pleasantly, but there is a tone of warning that Fred does not miss. He takes up a few of the dishes and spoons them into the bowls Hermione had ready for them. Hermione flicks them away and they begin to place themselves along the center of the table in between the family congratulating the new parents. Everyone is still too keyed up to notice, so once his job is finished, Fred returns to his place behind Hermione, his hands resting on her hips this time.

"No headache?" he whispers to her sweetly, brushing a strand of hair away before returning his hand and kisses the now cleared spot on her shoulder. Hermione shakes her head, glad the question can now be asked without concern, both aware the headache are no longer something they need to worry about. In the past few weeks, whenever either had an inkling of a headache, they wouldn;t hesitate to call the other over and revel in the companionship, relieving the coming pain. They were aware the forced closeness wasn't something most other couples seemed to need, but they didn't mind. They were in love; nothing was going to change that.

"And you? No headache?" Hermione asks once Fred is comfortably against her back once more. Fred mutters a no, swaying them back and forth gently as Hermione finishes up. She isn't sure if he's even aware he was doing it, but Fred began to hum in her ear. "Freddie, you're humming,"

"Hm? Am I?" He says, but doesn't stop swaying, and continues humming. "Perhaps I'm happy, 'Mione."

"And what has you so happy Mr. Weasley?" her hand moves on its own, trailing her fingers over his knuckles laying over her stomach. Fred hums one last note, a pondering lilt to the end of it prompting an answer for her question.

"My family is growing."

"Yes," Hermione says, aware of the fact as well.

"I'm glad we're all here to see that." he mutters into her shoulder, so quietly Hermione almost missed it. BUt she didn't. She heard, and understood exactly what he meant.

"I am too." Hermione whispers back, and allows him to continue his little impromptu dance, waiting for the dinner to finish and their family to pull themselves from the joy of a new arrival.

Eventually Molly is the one to breakup the celebration, and forces everyone to sit. She comes over and relieves Hermione of the last few dishes, giving her a pat on the cheek as she presses her to Fred's side of the table.

"Sit down Hermione, dear. You've done quite enough for me today. Fred, dear, do pull out her chair, the poor girl is about to collapse from all the extra work!" Molly flutters past them, once more pushing Hermione away from anything related to helping. Fred does indeed pull out his fiancee's chair, playfully pulling her back into it so she almost slips off the end. Ignoring the glare she gives him, Fred seats himself next to her, with George on his other side.

Just as Molly lays the last dish out for dinner to start, there's a timid knock on the front door. Looking startled, Molly gives everyone present a small frown, unsure who it could be. "Arthur? Were we…?"

"Not that I'm aware of my dear," Mr. Weasley stands from the head of the table, being the closest to the door, and opens it slowly, one hand hovering over his pocket that houses his wand. The person at the door seemed to shock him, as he stepped back and away from the door.

"Ron? What are you doing at the door?" Ron was in fact the one at the door, with someone else behind him. Hermione craned her neck around Fred, and had to look over Harry's to see Ron clearly. His hair was matted down from the rain he must have met on the road up to the Burrow from the Apparition point beyond the gate.

"Hi dad, mum," Ron waved over his dad's shoulder to his mother, who was looking at him in concern, "I've, er, brought someone for everyone to meet." Molly perked up, gesturing wildly for Arthur to let them in. Ron however, paused at the door, still holding one arm behind his back, like he was holding onto the person behind him tightly.

"It's just, I need everyone to be quiet. Don't overwhelm her, please." Ron begging was a new experience for everyone, even for Hermione who sat back diligently, pulling Fred to sit back as well. Mr. Weasley waved his youngest son in, paused a moment, then took the hand of the person just outside the front stoop.

The girl who stepped in next to Ron was extremely familiar to Hermione, with her thick black hair hitting the bottom of her shoulder blades, and smooth dark skin; however, her the left side of her face was so badly marred, her identity was hidden. Ron had her other hand in his, and turned her towards the family, who were all staring. Hermione couldn't look away, feeling badly for doing so. The girl was Romilda Vane — a Gryffindor, and one of the girls who Hermione hadn't been able to stand as she had constantly grabbed onto any sort of cliche or new trend rather than think for herself. However, thinking back, Hermione could remember the girly Gryffindor fighting during the Battle of Hogwarts, and immediately felt a surge of pride for this girl in front of her.

Ron led Romilda to stand next to him so Mr. Weasley could close the door behind them. Everyone was silent as they silently documented all the scars littering her face. Large gashes, which had obviously been healed over once or twice already, gaped over her left cheek and curved under her chin, barely leaving any skin that wasn't puckered an angry red. The eyebrow on that side was split in half, the thick line of hair bare in the middle, unable to grow through the thick scar. However the most harsh looking line was the one going horizontally over both eyes, leaving the irises that telltale milky white colour of blindness.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: Finished here, will continue this exact storyline in the next chapter!**


	12. 12: Let's Get Comfortable

**A/N: Chapter 12, directly following from the last chapter. If you didn't go back and read the real chapter 10, please go back and read that too! I'd accidentally posted chapter 11 as 10, and have since fixed it.**

 **Sorry again about the weird updates on the last two chapters, but I hope this will more than make up for it ;)**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Romilda didn't move her head around, obviously, but her hand left Ron's to lay it on his elbow delicately, "Who's all here?" her voice was soft, unlike the loud squeal Hermione could remember coming frequently from the younger girl. Her posture was relaxed, but there was an edge to her shoulders that posed the struggle she must have been going through. Ron turned his body to face where Ginny was sitting, just across from where Hermione was.

"Ginny is here, and Hermione too. They're just in front of us," Ginny hasn't moved, Teddy silent in her arms, like he could understand the situation.

Hermione shifts forward on her chair, sitting just on the edge, "Hello Romilda,"

Romlida's hair moves the smallest bit as she adjusts herself to face where Hermione's voice had come from, and a small smile lifts the corner of her lips, creating dimples on the opposite side of the scar. "Hello Hermione, Ginny. I'm glad you're here,"

Hermione frowns a moment, unsure what she could have meant. Until her brow smooths out, suddenly aware this is Romilda's way of saying 'good to see you', without saying the contradicting statement. "I'm glad you're here too," she finds herself saying genuinely, realizing is true.

Romilda's smile stutters a moment, and whether she knows Hermione figured her out or not, she nods to her, thankful for the precaution.

"Well," Molly claps her hands gently, trying to break the silence and move them along, "it's very lovely to meet you, my dear. I'm Molly," Molly moves forward and puts only one hand over the fingers that haven't left Ron's arm yet. Romilda doesn't jump, persee, but her body language is easy enough to read that she is nervous of the new contact.

"Rommy, this is my mum," Ron tells her, not looking away from her face. He turns himself, and Romilda follows, able to face Molly head on this way. Molly greets the girl, taking her free hand in her own, patting it with gentle strokes, as if she knew exactly what the girl needed for reassurance. Hermione found herself seeking out Harry, and found him beginning to look over at her as well. He looked _emotional_ ; it was the best thing Hermione could think of to describe her best friend.

Ron moved again, taking a step closer to the table, and pulling out an empty seat. Molly transfigured one of the socks left on the ground into a new chair for Ron, and pushed it in next to Romilda's chair. Romilda followed him like a shadow, moving her body with every inch Ron moved. Hermione watched her friend, and who she could only assume now was his destined bond-mate. She realized he had been moving deliberately, adjusting his whole body to mirror where Romilda either needed to face or needed to walk towards. Her eyes began cloudy, the emotion of the evening beginning to wash over her.

Silently, Hermione allowed tears to collect and pool in her eyes, knowing Romilda couldn't know she was crying, or that she was crying for her. Fred's hand came over without preamble, and she clutched onto it with both hands quickly, needed the anchor he was holding out for her. Ron was being so _sweet_ , moving his fiancee with the ease of one who had practice, showing the family exactly where he had been the past few weeks. All the dinners he had missed, or evenings his friends wondered after him — Ron had been healing, and healing with someone he loved.

Once they were settled, Ron began introductions, starting with his father, who was now back in his seat across from Bill on the other end. They were sitting with Arthur on Ron's left, and Romilda on his right, and Charlie on Romilda's right. Beginning with Arthur, Ron introduced each of his family members, using his hand to position Romilda's hand on the table, fingers pointed towards each seat at the table. Once he got to George and Fred, five people in, he stopped and glared at the two of them.

"Dammit, which of you is which?" Ron growled, the first sign of any frustration he usually would give during a stressful situation. Everyone took pause, until Fred removed his hand from Hermione's adopting the same slouch as his twin.

"You tell us, Ronniekins," Fred starts, and George immediately takes up the conversation, lilting his voice to match Fred's.

"We've been wondering the same thing all day!"

"Poor Hermione here could have been hanging off the wrong one of us,"

"Yes, 'Mione, love, mind yourself next time, yeah?" George gives the younger witch a wink, recoiling from the glare she gives him in return.

"If you two don't watch it, neither of you are getting any dessert," she turns to look up at Fred, "and I made apple pie."

Romilda snorts, and immediately covers her mouth with her right hand. Her giggles however, escape her hand, and don't seem to be able to stop. Fred looks at Hermione and grins, getting a smile from his girl as well. Ron is still trying to glare at the twins, but eventually relaxes and chuckles with Romilda until he is able to continue the introductions for her. The rest of the Weasley brood is much more relaxed with the help of the twins and Hermione.

Once all introductions are made, including Fleur once more announcing her pregnancy (and receiving a "bloody hell Bill, that was quick!" from Ron, who then received a smack from his dad), Mrs. Weasley resumed the dinner, which now needed a quick re-heating charm. Everyone dug in, conversation rolling out in different volumes, as per usual. Romilda sat quietly, not contributing to conversation unless prompted; she seeemd to be enjoying the noise, listening to everyone one at a time, whether they were aware of her listening or not. Hermione took a few glances at her throughout the meal, as if making sure she was comfortable. But Ron was content in helping her. Every time she laid down her fork, Ron either handed her something she needed, or leaned in to listen to her request. Hermione stopped herself from tearing up again, not wanting Ron to see her so happy and proud of him, lest he get flustered.

Once the dessert was served, and Hermione had finished as much as she could of her piece, she sat back to relax, her shoulders slumping after the long day. A hand on her lap broke her from her thoughts, and she looked up to find Fred watching her in concern.

"'Mione, are you alright? Is your head bothering you?" He whispered down to her, but Hermione shook her head, not wanting him to be concerned for no reason. "Are you not hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. Just," she paused, and sighed a little, "I'm a bit, exhausted, is all."

Fred frowned, his eyes searching hers for something he apparently saw, as in the next moment he was standing, taking her elbow to help her up. Mrs. Weasley paused her conversation with Ron and Romilda, looking up at her other son with a small amount of concern.

"Fred, is everything alright?" Ron looked up too, and gave Hermione a lifted brow in question. She waved him off at the same time that Fred told his mum he was going to take Hermione home to the flat tonight. Molly looked ready to fight it, but Fred pushed on.

"Ginny and Harry are staying over with Teddy tonight anyways mum, they can have Gin's room, and Hermione can come over to the flat and get some rest." Fred paused, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to say more, but the matron waved them off, agreeing with the idea.

Hermione was a bit surprised, but allowed herself to be dragged around the room to say her goodbyes (giving Teddy a kiss on his sleepy cheek), and giving Romilda a soft spoken goodbye near her ear so she wouldn't miss it. Once finished, Fred told George he'd see him at home, and brought Hermione straight into the Floo. Feeling suddenly drained, Hermione climbed in and wrapped her arm around his waist, propping herself up. Fred laid his arm over her shoulders, keeping her tightly against his side, announced "Wheezes' Flat!" and they were off.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The landing in the twin's flat was more comfortable than normal, as her grip on Fred had made it through the Floo, giving her more balance as they were spat out of the fireplace. Fred stepped out, shaking the leftover soot off his shoulders, and playfully blowing a few specks out of Hermione's hair.

"Now Miss Granger, let's see about giving you that relaxing evening I promised," Fred left her in the living room, moving into the kitchen himself. Hermione followed him with her eyes, curious to what exactly Fred Weasley constituted as 'relaxing'. "Sit down Granger!"

Rolling her eyes to herself, Hermione decided sitting didn't sound too bad, so made herself comfortable on the couch. Fred came back not much longer, with his shirtsleeves rolled up past his elbows.

"Bathtubs ready for you, madam." Fred announced with a flourishing bow, landing next to her on the couch. He lifted her legs up, depositing them onto his lap, in the process, turning her to face him.

"You took me to your apartment to give me a bath?" Hermione asked, only showing she was teasing once Fred had gone completely red faced. "Were you planning on joining me , Mr. Weasley?"

Fred went bright red this time, causing Hermione to try and hide her snickering, failing quickly when Fred noticed, and tickled the bottom of her foot in retaliation. Once he decided she was well punished, he let go of her foot, instead resting his hands on her legs. Once Hermione calmed down enough, she became aware of the steady motion of Fred's hand, dragging back and forth soothingly along her calf.

"I'm joking, Freddie. Nothing uncomfortable, remember?" Hermione whispered, receiving a nod and a tight smile, but he didn't look up from where his hand lay. Feeling slightly guilty from her tease, Hermione reached over to touch his hair, just light enough to cause him to turn his head. "Will you lay down with me first? Just for a snuggle…"

Fred cocked his eyebrow at her but shifted his body to lay along the length of her back, collecting her up against his chest. Hermione turned to face him before he could hide his face in her hair, and cupped his jaw. Fred gave her his attention this time, watching as she delicately traced his features, taking her time along the ridge of his nose, connecting his freckles with the edge of her finger nail. Eventually, Hermione felt Fred's arms relax around her, her eyes flickering up to his and finding them droopy with sleep. A rush of warmth ran through her body, making her tummy feel full and her arms heavy.

Trying to be delicate, Hermione lifted Fred's arm off her waist, draping it next to the pillow his head lay on.

"Mione, what're you doing?" Fred mumbles, his head half in the pillow.

"Taking that bath; I think you need more rest than I do, love. Have a nap, and I'll join you later, yeah?" Hermione left him with a kiss on his cheek, and made her way into the bathroom.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Hermione was completely reclined in the tub, eyes shut in content at the relaxing warmth of the bath. No noise had come from the rest of the flat, which meant Fred really had fallen asleep where she had left him on the couch. It surprised her a bit; normally the Weasley twins were a non-stoppable entity, being cheery and talkative every moment there were eyes on them. Perhaps her exhaustion wasn't her own; the bad reaction they had both felt from their tattoos might have been more bodily exhausting than they first thought. Neither she nor Fred had had a full night's rest since their forced comas, both working at the shop on and off together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint knocking on the bathroom door. Snapping her eyes open, Hermione adjusted herself in the tub, moving the still fluffy bubbles (mentally thanking Ginny for the spell to do so) to cover her modesty before calling out.

Fred stepped into the room, his eyes playfully covered by his hand, but his smirk is too large to hide, "Everyone decent?"

Hermione rolls her eyes, but gives herself once more quick check over, "Yes, now that my secret boyfriend jumped out the window, you can look now." Fred drops his hand, giving her a playful glare. "Ask a dumb question…"

"Yes, yes, point Granger." Fred suddenly seems to realize just where he is, and what he's looking at. Hermione waits for her fiance to collect himself, a dull feeling of something like pride filling her, at causing her handsome Weasley to look at her this way.

"Thinking of joining me again, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione teased, watching Fred's eyes flicker to hers, growing darker with arousal.

"If you keep suggesting it Hermione, I'm going to think you might be serious." Fred rasps, making Hermione blush from his tone. She shifted a bit, trying to keep the movement subtle, however from the look Fred threw her, she knew she'd failed. He took a step closer, watching her at the same time Hermione watched him. He stepped next to the tub, his eyes only moving over her once before meeting her eyes again, and sinking down to his knees next to her head. She felt the air leave her lungs, but kept eye contact with Fred, as he leaned in, one hand on the tub's ledge, the other coming up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her cheekbone. Her curls latched onto his finger from the humidity, but Fred just smiled serenely and tucked it straight behind her ear.

"Is this okay?" Fred whispers to her, and Hermione can only nod, her eyelids heavy. Fred continues, leaning in slowly and nipping once at her bottom lip. Hermione lets out a tiny moan, but Fred hears it, immediately pursuing another kiss, his tongue tracing her lip for Hermione to allow him to deepen the kiss. Eventually Fred pulls away, tracing Hermione's bottom lip with his thumb to try and keep the contact.

"I love you." Hermione whispers to him, receiving a blinding smile in return.

"I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione leans back to focus on his whole face, "Are you _sure_ you don't want to join me?"

Fred groans, letting his head land on the edge of the tub in defeat, with Hermione's soft peals of laughter filling the room. "How about we compromise? I give you a massage now, and you join me in bed instead?"

Hermione pretended to think about it before nodding her approval of the plan. She shifted forward, revealing her bare back, but kept her arms crossed over her knees to cover her front, aware neither of them were really ready to take that step yet. Fred had moved forward with her, kneeling over the tub enough to dip his hands and reach the center of her back. The first bit of pressure from his fingers along her spine caused a small, embarrassing moan to pass her lips.

Fred chuckled, but didn't say anything to break the heavy atmosphere, continuing to trail his fingers down her back until just the very end of his finger grazed the water, and made his way back up. Hermione could barely breath, keeping her back straight, and squeezing her eyes shut to hold in any other sounds her body might make. Fred was more focused on her skin than Hermione's own struggles, transfixed by the contrast between his chapped pale fingers, and the soft sun-tinged brown of her shoulder blades. Gripping the edge of the porcelain tub with one hand to balance himself, he placed his other flat against the base of her neck, just grazing the small curls of hair coiled from the steam in the room. Hermione let out a soft exhale, causing Fred's lips to twitch before he pushed into the top of her spine, causing Hermione's breathy noise to evolve into a moan. Fred could feel his stomach tighten from the noise, holding back his own groan to save him the embarrassment of explaining just how much he was already enjoying this. Continuing across ther shoulder, Fred gave Hermione the best neck rub he thought he'd ever been able to do, staying as silent as possible after each breathy moan or soft sigh Hermione released when he hit the right spot. Eventually, Hermione had sunk into the bath, far enough that Fred was touching the water each time he dipped between her shoulder blades.

"Fred…" Hermione hummed, causing Fred to freeze, and his stomach to flip from her voice.

He tried to clear his throat first, replying, "Yeah?" in a tone still too husky even to his ears. Hermione didn't seem to mind, humming a moment before lifting her hand up to grab at his white-knuckled grip on the edge of the tub. Fred was transfixed on the milky leg that flashed through the bubbles at the other end of the tub.

"You're making me sleepy, love." She said softly, indeed sounding half awake. Fred let out a chuckle now, gaze broken from the leg disappearing into the water once more. He removed his hand from her shoulder, instead picking up her hand still holding his own, and leaning down to place a kiss on her knuckles. Hermione peeked up at him, wrinkling up her nose and smiling. "You're a bit of a romantic, Mr. Weasley."

Fred winked, kissing her wrist this time, "Don't tell anyone, or you'll regret it."

Hermione giggled quietly, while Fred stood, shaking out his tingling legs. Looking around, he noticed the fluffy towel laid along the counter, and snatched it up.

"Up and out Miss Granger, before I have to save my beautiful fiancee from drowning." Hermione gave him a bit of a 'don't make me regret this' look, but stood up nonetheless. Fred stayed gentlemanly, and pointedly looked away over his shoulder. Eventually he knew, they would reach a point in their relationship where something this intimate could be could be embraced much differently, but now, he was happy with where they stood.

Hermione took the ends of the towel from him, wrapping it around and tucking the ends in. She waved her fingers at the tub, allowing it to drain out. Once situated, Hermione rose on her toes, placing a small peck of a kiss to his lips. "Thank you,"

"My pleasure, love." Fred whispered back to her, leaning down to give a deeper kiss to the gorgeous witch in his arms. Just before he meant to pull away, the flat door burst open, with George announcing himself. _Loudly_.

"Just in time it would seem." Hermione says cheerily, her earlier tired fog disappearing once out of the warm water.

"Nosy git probably hoped he'd catch us in the act," Fred grumbled, not feeling particularly ready to face his brother and share Hermione again.

Hermione hummed, leaning into his chest in a lazy hug, both content with holding one another. "Are you still ready for bed, Freddie?"

Fred entire body tingled from the innocent question, looking down at Hermione Granger, cuddled up in his arms, in just a towel, and her curly hair bundled up in a crazy damp bun. Unable to stop the happy grin, Fred leaned in to kiss her once more. "Oh, definitely." He kissed her forehead, and released her from his hold, gathering the neatly folded pile of clothes she had left on the counter. Hermione snatched them back from him, and followed him out the door, leaving the steamy bathroom behind. Fred led the way to his room, which unfortunately took them past George who was reclined on the sofa, his feet propped up on the back and his head hanging onto the floor.

Once he spotted the couple escaping the bathroom together however, his head popped straight up, his eyes wide as he clocked his twin's movements. Fred gave him a look, clamming George up immediately, however it didn't stop him from watching the couple move into the bedroom and closing the door shut behind them. All was silent until George broke out into a wide grin, giggling to himself and thinking of all the ways to tease the happy couple tomorrow.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Fred turned his back, looking through his wardrobe while Hermione raided his drawers, finding something to sleep in. He changed as well, taking his time until he heard Hermione tell him she was finished. Once slipping on a shirt, Fred turned to enter the bed, but stopped in the middle of the floor to watch Hermione. She had chosen a shirt similar to the one he was already wearing; just a white t-shirt he'd normally wear underneath his work clothes, and a pair of boxers he rarely wore because of the horrid orange plaid pattern. She had released her hair from the bun, and the normal smooth waves of her hair had crinkled and set from being so tightly bound together, now forming extra kinks in the already bushy hair. She's left the bedside light on, switching the main off before slipping into the bed, where she was now folding the covers back to invite him in.

The whole picture was stunning, and knocked Fred off his feet if he were to be honest. Hermione noticed his pause, and looked up to meet his eyes, exposing the blush along her cheekbones. The rosy flush just made the scene more inviting, and Fred had to force himself to think of things other than Hermione, in his bed, in his clothes, to contain himself and keep the situation under control.

"Fred? You okay?" Hermione asked, but stayed where she was, waiting for him to move. Fred nodded, but took another second to take a deep breath before moving to the end of their ( _his_!) bed.

"Do you know just how utterly gorgeous you are, Hermione Granger?" Fred rumbled, not looking away from Hermione as he kneeled on the end of the mattress. Hermione watched his every move, not taking her wide eyes off of him, as he lifted his other leg, taking one more step closer to her. Once only a foot away, Hermione lifted a hand, trailing it across the fabric of his shirt covered stomach. Fred released a stuttered breath, his knees almost buckling under him. Hermione waited for him to collect himself, before gripping the middle of his shirt, just over his belly button, tugging him closer to her. Fred had to shuffle once more to accommodate her request, ending up leaning over her enough for her to only crane her neck back and lave a heady kiss over his lips. Gasping, Fred released her lips, allowing Hermione to sit up, kneeling to mirror Fred. As he caught his breath, Hermione trailed her fingers up to loop her arms over his neck, bringing his head down to her once more, kissing around his eyes, leaving two on each cheek, a peck on the tip of his nose, and finally a breath taking kiss. Fred moaned into her mouth, Hermione swallowing the sound as she dragged on hand up into his hair, tugging the ends with each flick of her tongue along his.

Fred was consumed, allowing Hermione to lead them, as she kissed, and nipped and tugged him into a strange foggy oblivion. Until finally, Hermione tugged him forwards, threatening them both to topple over, Fred pulled his lips away from hers, both gasping for breath. He leaned his chin onto her shoulder, as Hermione nipped at his jaw, allowing the fog to slowly dissipate.

"Merlin, Hermione." Fred groans quietly, receiving a quirk of her lips, and another kiss to his neck.

"You're very sweet Fred, and romantic, like I said. And," she paused, leaning her head against his shoulder for a second, unraveling her fingers from his hair to instead trace along the collar of his shirt, "a-and I find you _very_ attractive. Sorry that I jumped you."

Fred hummed, rubbing her back up and down in a comforting circle, "I thought I'd jumped you."

"Maybe we're both to blame then?" Hermione smiled up at him, revealing her kiss swollen lips. Fred couldn't help himself, and leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Yes, though I'm more inclined to blame the bloody temptress I've unknowingly let into my bed." He growled down at her, causing a girlish giggle to escape her. "Are you ready to sleep?"

Hermione hummed, thinking it over, but eventually nodded, letting go of his shirt so she could shuffle backwards. Fred crawled up to her side, waiting for her to settle on her side. He lifted the covers over her, and slipping next to her once she stopped, letting the blankets drift over them. Hermione twisted to face him, cuddling up to his chest, her hands gripping at his shirt again. Fred bundled her up in his arms, pulling her as tightly to him as he physically could.

"Hermione?" Fred found himself saying, but it was too late for her to ignore it.

"Yes?" She whispers back, her nose tickling his neck.

"Can I tell you something?"

He allows her to shuffle back enough to lift her face to him, where she can see his eyes again. "Of course."

"I'm pretty sure I love you." Fred whispers, but the answering silence is not suffocating or awkward. They had only said so to one another one other time aside from tonight, and this time felt just as heavy and important as the last. Hermione seemed to be reveling in the moment as well, staying silent long enough to make Fred shift to look down at her.

"Fred?"

"Mm hm?"

"I'm certain I love you too." she says without a stutter, or whisper, and leans up to kiss the underside of his jaw, unknowingly landing on his pulse point. Fred stuttered out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, squeezing her side. They both lapsed into silence, calm and content to just be together, both silently bursting with love for the other.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: Done :) did I do that justice? Was it gooey enough? I quite enjoyed that myself :)**

 **Happy 37th Birthday Harry Potter :) as a present, I'm going out to buy the Ravenclaw version of the 20th anniversary Philosopher's Stone book. Excited!**


	13. 13: Three, Purple, Roses

**A/N: Chapter 13**

 **I believe my dears, that this is a purely Fremione chapter. I know! What? A Fremione based chapter in a Fremione based story? UNheard of, I'm sure.**

 **Also, I hope this is exciting, because I think it is… I've decided on making a sequel for this story! However, that doesn't mean this story is anywhere near done, but, this sequel will be for the new families, focusing still on the parents\couples… but that's all I'm saying for now!**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The morning sun evaded Hermione completely, confusing her when she opened her eyes to see a still mostly dark room. Bleary eyed, she glanced around, trying to place where she was and why it wasn't her cot in Ginny's room at the Burrow. Eventually, her sleep addled brain remembered she had spent the night at Fred's, and was currently viewing the morning through his spell-darkened blinds. Shifting slowly, Hermione turned to face the man still behind her, his arm draped over her side, cuddling her back into his front. It took a moment, as she didn't want him to wake up from her wriggling, but she successfully flipped herself around to be face to face with the sleeping Fred.

As dark as the bedroom was, Hermione was able to focus on his features, and trace the bridge of his nose out before finding his browbone. Her fingers continued up, dragging through the thick, straight ginger hair. Carding her fingers through the mop, Hermione lost herself, imagining waking up like this every morning, warm in Fred's arms, the room like a cozy cave, and Fred still asleep, subject to her perusal. Her mind wandered, imagining waking him up each morning for work, cuddling before breakfast, and eventually having an extra little body cuddled in between them…

"Morning beau'iful," Fred murmurs, voice cracking from sleep. Hermione was shocked out of her daydream, feeling her cheeks grow warm from the direction they had taken.

"Hello," she says back, deciding not to cease the grooming session she had seemed to have started. Fred doesn't say more, stretching his back out with his arms going over his head momentarily, before dropping them back over her sides, bundling her up into a tight hug.

"What are you thinking about so early?" Fred mumbles, sleep still in his voice, but awake enough to form full words.

Hermione hums to herself, debating on how to answer. On one hand, she was thinking of Fred and her in bed, every day. But, she was also dreaming of children they inevitably had to have. And while the first may not seem like a big deal anymore, the second was something she wasn't sure they were quite ready to discuss yet.

"You still in there Granger?" Fred teases, dipping his own fingers once through her curly mane. Hermione mumbles something, Fred leaning in to try and catch it. "Sorry, love, what was that?"

"I was, um, thinking about _this_. Waking up together." She says, not looking up from where her hands were still carding over and over. Fred hummed happily, allowing her to continue. "And, well, I imagined waking up like this _later_ too."

"Later?" Fred asks, not catching her meaning.

"Later," Hermione nods, and looks down at him shyly, "with children."

Fred was silent, not saying anything, but Hermione was stubbornly looking up into his hair again, afraid of just how awkward this lovely morning had just become.

"Huh," Fred said finally, Hermione refusing to look away. "You imagined more than one?"

Hermione was silent, trying to decide if he sounded surprised or scared by the idea. They both knew they had to produce at least one child as per the Law agreements, but having more than one child per marriage was up to the discretion of the couples. Hermione herself had never imagined having more than one in this marriage situation, but now finding this love with Fred had changed her opinion.

"Well, no, I was only imagining the one…"

"Oh." Fred breathes, and Hermione has to look down at him now.

"Did you expect more?" She had to ask, watching his face with a small bit of trepidation.

"I don't _expect_ anything 'Mione, but, I thought you'd maybe want more." he was blushing, she realized and felt immensely better about talking through this. If he was nervous, than she knew it wasn't embarrassing as much as it was a misunderstanding between them.

"I wouldn't mind more than one."

Fred's head snapped up, surveying her face to see if she was saying it it just to appease him. He must have seen something that convinced him she was telling the truth as he relaxed into her chest, nuzzling his nose over the fringe of her hair on her forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm, I mean, I grew up as an only child, and can admit it wasn't always the most fun. Besides, if your mother can rear seven and have them grow up so well, I don't see why I can't tackle two." Hermione grins at him, and Fred smiles back before a devious little grin graces his face.

"Or three?"

Hermione snorts, "Or three."

Fred peeks up at her from where he's nestled into her neck now, with Hermione's arms draped over his shoulders, "Four?"

"Let's cap it at three, Freddie. It's all my mind can take at the moment."

Fred hums, not pushing nor dropping the conversation. Hermione lays a kiss next to his ear, shrieking as she

suddenly finds herself being rolled over, Fred kissing up her neck to her lips. After a lovely cuddle, Hermione finally pushes Fred away, begging to be let go and wash up. He watches her leave, laying on his back sprawled out on his bed, wondering how his life turned out so well after such a dangerous and worrying childhood. Just having such a lovely witch, a literal perfect soul mate, made everything just that much better.

Deciding to begin breakfast, Fred rolls off the bed, and leaves the bedroom. Strangely, the rest of the flat seemed to be empty, with no George hanging around or still in his room. It was a Sunday, so the store downstairs was closed, but it was possible he had gone to the Burrow earlier than normal. Either way, Fred was glad for the privacy, and silently thanked his brother for the chance to play house with Hermione. Deciding to start with tea, Fred thought nothing of waving his hand at the kettle, starting the stove top up. He reached for the mugs before pausing, and taking stock of the subconscious magic done without a wand. He'd never been able to do non wand magic, or at least not very easily.

"Oh tea, good thinking. I've missed out of a cuppa for a few days already with all the work in the shop." Hermione interrupted him, and he spun around to face her like he had been doing something naughty.

"Er, yeah, I figured we deserved it if we're going to be talking about some pretty heavy stuff." Hermione cocked her head at him, but bit her lip and nodded. Fred continued to sort the tea out, trying to re-wrap his head around the conversation he was trying to continue with her.

"So," Hermione starts, talking to Fred's back, "Three?"

Fred chuckles, turning with the mugs, tea bags steeping in the water, "Jumping right back in then?" Hermione merely shrugs, giving him a quirk of her lips, "Alright, yes, three."

"Why three then?"

"Well," Fred settles himself next to her at the counter, leaning a hip against the side as Hermione hops up to sit on the top before collecting her mug from him with a small 'thanks'. "One, as we've said, is a bit lonely. Two I've always thought causes competition. So, three would balance them all out, each there for one another when we can't be, no one would be lonely with at least one other person there. Besides, I know for a fact that after four siblings it can get crowded." He grins at her, and waits for her to catch up with his logic.

"You've really thought about this."

"Yeah," Fred nods, "but I thought about how many children I wanted before this whole Soul Bond thing came about. Haven't you ever thought about it before?"

"Yes, but I also thought at one point I'd never have the chance." Hermione says quietly, taking a contemplative sip of her tea. Fred peeks at her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to say something. When she doesn't, he decides to push her.

"Will you ever tell me? About that lost year, with Harry and Ron?" Hermione is silent and unmoving, worrying Fred enough that he puts down his mug and turns his body to cage her between his arms. Hermione relaxes her legs for him to step in close to her, but stares down somewhere near his chin. He lifts her face up with a few fingers beneath her chin, at the same time fingering the edge of the long wrap bandage she keeps on her arm, ever since she'd come home in May. He stays this way, waiting for her to reconnect with him.

"I will, but, not now," she whispers, and Fred nods in agreement.

Happy to keep the conversation light this morning, he releases her arm as well, smoothing his hand once over her whole arm, wrist to shoulder, "Deal. Now, how about we change the subject?"

"Okay," Hermione smiles, taking up her tea again, relaxing beneath his hands.

"When are we breaking it to mum that we're going to run away together and elope?" Fred grins at her, happy to hear a startled snort leave Hermione.

"If we said anything of the sort, your poor mum would faint from the shock before waking up and dragging you by the ear to a proper venue." Hermione chuckles through the visual, imagining poor Molly Weasley being threatened to miss one of her children's weddings.

Fred chuckled, nuzzling his nose against the side of Hermione's hair, "It would be a good story later, but you're completely right. Besides, George would be right next to mum, angry that I tried to ditch him to the drama."

"Weddings aren't dramatic — well," Hermione hummed a pause, "I suppose they're dramatic, but _drama_ isn't necessarily always a part of it."

"It is when it's a Weasley wedding." Fred smirked at her, watching her nose wrinkle up when she smiles.

"Not when it's a Weasley-Granger wedding." Now Hermione smiles at Fred as he laughs, filling the room with happy laughter.

"Fair enough Granger," Fred places a kiss to the spot he had been nuzzling before, "I reckon you have a few ideas on how you want your wedding to go then?"

Hermione shrugged, brushing her hair off her shoulders, "I mean, your sister and I have gossiped a bit. And Ginny did help out with Bill's wedding, and showed me a few things in those trashy Witch mags…"

"So, yes, then?" Fred grins, smothering a laugh when Hermione shoves his shoulder.

"Yes," she sighs, pulling him back towards her, only releasing him once his shoulder was brushing her side again, "but I want you to have what you want too."

Fred gave her a slightly confused smile, "I don't know anything that's meant to be in a wedding."

"You don't really have to, but that can be my job. You can help with the more, detail oriented, things."

"Like?"

Hermione leans in, placing a soft kiss to his lips, listening to his happy humming, "What's your favourite colour?"

Fred scoffs out a laugh, but answers anyway, "Purple."

"Let me guess, George's is orange?" Hermione grins, thinking of the Wheezes colours. Fred nods, but leans in for another kiss rather than talking about his twin.

Hermione allows a few kisses, unable to stop herself before continuing her questioning, "What do you want to wear?"

Fred tries not to growl, "Nothing at the moment, love." Hermione giggles, tugging at the collar of his shirt to pull him up to give him another kiss. Fred gladly went to her, pulling her forwards on the counter in order to press closer. Both of them sunk into one another, happily wasting a few minutes of their unexpected privacy.

Eventually Hermione pulled away enough to take a breath without being interrupted by Fred's lips. "Freddie, we were discussing something a bit important— "

"This is important."

" — if you don't want your mother to plan everything for us." Hermione continued as if Fred hadn't said anything.

"Can I keep kissing you if I agree she can dress us in bloody Death Eater cloaks?" Hermione gave him such a look that it startled a laugh out of him, not expecting such a 'Mrs. Weasley' vibe from his fiancee. Fred leaned back, giving her some space, a small smile still flitting over his face, "I'll take that as a strong 'no'."

"I was raised as a muggle Fred, I would like to wear a muggle dress. And I don't think a large black robe will go well with a white dress." Hermione smirked, leaning back into the wall behind her, their tea sitting next to them now cold. She waved a finger over hers then his, and steam rose up from each mug once more.

Fred took his mug back in silence, causing Hermione to look up at him. He looked a little stunned, his eyes not really focusing on her.

"Freddie?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his nose, and his eyes crossed to focus on her fingers. "You still with me?"

"Mmhm, just thinking…"

"About?"

"You," Fred suddenly began to grin, propping his elbow on the counter to look up into her face, "wearing a pretty white dress at our wedding. Did you know wizards have no discernable colour woman are meant to wear when they get married?"

"Really?" Hermione was intrigued, though her mind didn't gloss over the romantic thoughts of her fiance, "no one's ever done it fashionably, or researched if it had been done and forgotten at some point?"

"No, but focus on this Hermione. Research later," Fred grins.

Hermione frowns, her brow furrowing as she thinks back, "Fleur had white in her dress."

Fred nods, agreeing, "Yeah, I think her mother had been against it for some reason, but mum had a partially white dress when she and dad got married, and I think Fleur thought it would be a nice touch."

"That's sweet," Hermione hums, taking a sip of her tea, ideas running through her head, and a mental note to talk to Ginny later.

"Yup," Fred popped the last consonant, "now, I have a question Miss Granger; what's _your_ favourite colour?"

Hermione giggled before answering as seriously as possible, "Blue. A dark, navy blue."

Fred nodded seriously, gifting her with a kiss to her nose, "Noted. What's your favourite flower?"

Hermione gave him a shrew look, still unable to keep the smile off her face when he was looking at her like that, "Why, are you going to present me with a bouquet of roses every week?"

"Well that depends on whether roses are your favourite or not."

Hermione blushed, "As cliche as it is, yes, I love roses. My dad planted small rose bushes, the Gentle Hermione roses, for my mum when they were expecting me, and mum loved them so much, she named me after them."

Fred gave her a soft smile, fingering the curls next to her ear, silently agreeing with Mrs. Granger, "Hey, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your parents?" Hermione went still once more, barking out a humourless laugh.

"You're really hitting a homerun with these questions Fred."

Fred screwed his nose up in perplexion, "What's a home run?"

"Muggle term," Hermione waves his off, "I mean, you're asking some pretty difficult questions."

"Oh, you don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable. I just noticed, you hadn't really left the Burrow since the battle, and I thought your parents would have wanted to see you."

"No, I just —," Hermione sighs, laying her arms over his shoulders, bringing him in for an impromptu hug, "Fred, these last few months have been difficult."

Fred frowns at her, dipping his head down to try and catch her eye, "Difficult how?"

"I, Fred, I did something before I left with Harry and Ron. We were being cautious, and left quietly without really telling anyone, so you'd all be safe."

"Yeah, I remember," he grumbles, frowning thinking about the trio leaving to face certain death alone.

Hermione holds up a finger, silently asking for him to allow her to speak her piece, "Yes, and well, I had been at my parents house at the beginning of summer, rather than coming straight here before the wedding. And, I didn't want my parents to get in any trouble, or have someone find them to harm them. So, I performed an Obliviate on the both of them."

Fred was shocked into silence, his mouth popping open as he stared at her, "What?!"

"My parents don't know where I am. Actually, my parents don't know _who_ I am. Or, who they were, or that they even have a daughter in Britain." She trails off, nose ducking down further and further until it was nestled into his throat, hiding her voice into his collar.

Fred scuttled back, his hands going up to clutch at the sides of her face to try and get her to look at him, "'Mione, love, why haven't you said anything before this? Where are they?"

"I don't know exactly, I asked Kingsley to search for them, but their location was only pinpointed to Australia. And that was months ago, after the battle." Hermione sniffled, wiping hastily at her nose. "I haven't had any time to ask again, and I doubt it would be the most important thing for the Minister to deal with…"

Almost stumbling back, Fred clutched at her hand, to gain her attention,"You're Hermione Fucking Granger! They had better made time for you, you just helped save the Wizarding World! You're bloody famous, and brilliant, and deserve to have them help you." Fred knew he was yelling, but the thought of his beautiful witch being so sad, and keeping all of this bottled up for so long…

Sighing deeply, Hermione tugged on his hand he still had entwined with hers, stopping his rant, "I don't know what I would do when I found them, Fred."

This stopped Fred in his tracks, looking into those caramel eyes, finding them hard. Hermione leaned back against the wall, dropping her arms from around him, but did not look away from him.

"You really gave them that strong of an Obliviate?"

"Yes, but it's still possible to reverse it."

"But you won't?"

"I didn't say that — I just don't want to uproot them again. For all I know, they could have moved on, and had another baby."

Fred was shocked at the strength of Hermione, as well as the stubbornness. He and George had always waved Ron and Harry off when they had insisted their friend was forcing them into something, or wouldn't let something she believed in go. He saw now, and while it was impressive, it was also misplaced.

"Mione, love, as true as that could be," he leaned back in, creating space for himself between her legs, "you can't make the decision to miss out on your life for them."

Hermione was silent, deliberating his words in her head. Fred didn't say any more, stroked along her jaw once more before releasing her with a soft sigh. He turned back to their breakfast dishes, waving them into the sink to be dealt with later. It was a tense few minutes, but Hermione was the one to reach out, and brush against his shoulder. Fred spun, and saw her standing behind him, a smile tipping up the corners of her lips.

"I love you,"

Fred smiled down at her, and leaned in for a kiss before answering, "I know, and I love you."

"I'll make an appointment with the Ministry this week. But, if they find them, and bring them here, will you come with me to restore their memories?"

Fred nodded, kissing her forehead very gently before gathering her up into a hug. They swayed back and forth like this in the middle of the kitchen, neither pulling away until they heard the Floo in the opposite room flare up, announcing a call.

"Hermione? Fred, give me Hermione!" Ginny's voice rang through the flat. Hermione looked over her shoulder towards the fireplace, giving Fred a confused look. Fred was just as unsure, nodding towards the living area. Hermione left his arms and went to see what her friend needed.

Feet padding onto the soft creamy carpet, Hermione dropped down to her knees in front of the fireplace, spotting Ginny's face nestled in the flames, looking harried.

"Oh thank Merlin! I didn't know where else you'd be if not here! Hermione, I need help. Harry's gone out with Ron, and I can't get Teddy to calm down!"

"Okay, Ginny calm down. How long has he been crying?" Hermione sat down on her bum, realizing this could be a longer chat.

"It's been hours! I don't know what else to do, I've tried everything, but he won't stop. His hair has shifted to the angriest shade of red I've ever seen." the poor frazzled new mother groaned, her eyes shutting in defeat for a moment.

Hermione got up onto her feet, "I'm coming over, Gin. I'll bring Fred too, and see what we can do. And maybe you can go have a nap as well." Hermione flicked her wand out, summoning her jacket from last night.

Ginny looked so relieved, Hermione thought she might have started crying, "Oh thank you! Yes, thank you, I'll be in the living room with him. Though, you'll probably hear him as soon as you get in…" And with that, Ginny's face shifted back into smoke and flame, ending the call.

Hermione rushed into Fred's bedroom to find him already getting dressed, with a muggle-esque leather jacket thrown over a new white shirt, and a pair of robe trousers. He looked up when he saw her, and threw her pants she'd worn yesterday her way, as well as a blue pinstripped work shirt of his own.

"I heard; go get dressed and I'll pack up the rest of breakfast for my poor sister. I'll have to give that nephew of mine a stern talking to." Hermione nodded, tucking the too large shirt into her trousers, and led the way to the Floo.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: end Chapter 13! I can't believe how far I've come with this already.**

 **If you're interest in Lily/James Potter stories, I've just posted a brand new one! It's a AU where James and Lily become pregnant with Harry during their last year in Hogwarts, and results in their survival past Harry's first birthday.**

 **It's called — 'LILY EVANS and the UNANTICIPATED FAWN'**

 **Check it out!**


	14. 14: Talks Over Teddy

**A/N: Chapter 14!**

 **I didn't think to mention this, but I wanted to tell you that because of the obvious shift in marriage and future children, the names of children will be changing a bit… thought I'd warn you so no one is offended or confused why it's not Cursed Child compliant!**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Their arrival into Grimmauld Place was cacophonous. Teddy was indeed _very_ upset, and was letting the whole house know. Luckily, Harry had finally managed to remove Mrs. Black's portrait from the stairwell, so the horrid woman's voice wasn't added to the mix. However, Teddy more than made up for the lack of complaining. And, from the added banging and clanging in the kitchen, Kreacher seemed to be trying to drown out the infant with his own noise.

Fred took Hermione's jacket for her, throwing it over the shiny coat rack next to the fireplace, with his own placed over hers. Hermione was moving through the skinny halls towards the caterwauling, leaving Fred to catch up once he turned around.

The first thing Hermione noticed aside from the crying was the explosion of baby items strewn around the room. Swaddling blankets had been strewn over the mauve couch in the center of the room, with more blankets and swaddlers of varying thickness and texture thrown into the mix. The floor beneath that had a minefield of stuffed toys, many of them the ones she herself had purchased as a welcoming gift to the new baby. the couch opposite the first had a collection of nappies and creams, each overturned or undone, as if whoever had used them had had to leave them in a hurry.

Finally, poor Ginny Weasley was stood near the window brackets between these two couches, looking out into the morning sun with a fussing, but very clean, baby Teddy bouncing in her arms. At her entrance, Ginny spun around looking wild eyed at her friend, and older brother.

"Hermione," Ginny's voice cracked, though not ceasing the erratic bouncing, "I'm going barmy."

"Oh Ginny, here," Hermione jogged over, and scooped Teddy up out of the younger witch's arms, "go sit down, and Fred can make you some tea." Fred spun around at the command, not waiting to be asked. Ginny only nodded and slumped down onto the blanket covered couch, causing a few to puff out under her weight.

"I didn't know who else to call at this time of day! Mum has been so helpful, but I know she's busy with dinner for tonight, and I didn't want to bother her _again_. And Harry's been here up until last night, since Ron invited him out for drinks, and they crashed at the Leaky." GInny trailed off as Teddy calmed down, his screaming turning into whimpers. Looking up at Hermione with wide eyes, she watched Hermione juggle the infant as well as grab a new blanket from next to her, and cover the baby from top to bottom. Teddy whimpered a few more times, before the silhouette of him underneath the dark blankie relaxed, and he sighed out a soft cooing noise.

"There we are, much better, isn't that?" Hermione whispered down at the bundle in her arms, allowing him to settle before peeling the blanket back from his eyes, and to his nose. Teddy blinked up at her, before his eyes closed at he was asleep.

"H-how? It's been hours! He's been up since four!" Ginny cried, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth. Hermione looked back down at Teddy, but the little boy was sound asleep, obviously tuckered out from crying for close to seven hours.

"I used to babysit for the litle girl down the street from my parents house, and their parents had this trick to get her to calm down when she was too excited or worked up. A dark blanket over her head caused all the stimulants around her to be cut off from her brain, and she would calm down. I thought I'd try it out for teddy first, just incase it was the same thing."

Ginny looked relieved, but now also a tad bit sad, "You think he doesn't like it here?"

Hermione looked at her friend, and shook her head, "No, Ginny, I think he probably loves it here. But, him being so tiny and young, he can't do what he wants to in this big, old house. So, he got frustrated. Nothing could have caused it really,"

"Oh, alright then." Ginny's shoulders slumped, but she wasn't crying, so Hermione took this as a sign she was alright.

Fred arrived with a small tray of three cups of tea, and the hunched over form of Kreacher behind him, carrying a plate of what looked like pastries.

"Sounds like the kid's tuckered himself out!" Fred says jovially, placing one of the cups directly into his little sister's hands, dropping a kiss into her hair as well, "You did great up until then Ginny. Don't punish yourself over one cry."

Ginny's head popped up, like her body wanted to reject her brother's insinuation, "I'm only upset I didn't know how to calm him down."

"Ginny, lots of new parents have this exact problem. And you and Harry really haven't had as much time as most people to acclimate yourselves. You're really doing very well." Hermione cheered, shifting the baby in her arms into a more comfortable cradling position. Kreacher now stepped forward with the tray of danishes, and pastries, offering them up to Ginny.

"A treat, Mistress? Kreacher is glad Master Teddy is asleep now." Kreacher raised the plate up to GInny's eye level, so as to make sure she would not miss the treats. Chuckling, Ginny took one of the cherry glazed ones from the top of the pile.

"Thank you, Kreacher, but I've told you to just call me Ginny. And yes, I'm glad he's better now too. You may go back to sleep, if you would like."

Kreacher bowed to his Mistress, "Thank you, Mistress Potter, I will be here if you need." And he snapped himself away, a pop like Apparition following him.

Fred gave Ginny a bemused look as he took his own danish from the plate, biting into it as he took a seat across from her, "Mistress Potter? Something you need to share with the class?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose up at him, taking a sip of her tea. The food and human interaction was already relaxing her tense muscles, "I've tried to get him to say 'Ginny' or even 'Weasley' again, but it's either Mistress, or Mistress Potter, or Mistress Ginny, so I've begun to let it go. Harry keeps joking that by the time I get him to call me one thing, we'll be married, and I'll have to start all over again."

"Well, if it makes him happy, maybe it's better to just allow him this one." Hermione says, and receives a shrug from Ginny that is neither a yes or a no. The three of them settled into the room, nibbling on the treats and tea, chatting casually as Ginny relaxed and Teddy slumbered on.

"Where's George today? I didn't notice him at your flat, and he wasn't at the Burrow when I checked there." Ginny asked, looking Fred's way for an answer. Fred could only sigh and shrug, still unsure where his twin had made off to.

"I've got no idea. He was on the couch last night before we went to bed," he pointedly ignored the lecherous look Ginny shot at Hermione, "but I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"He's probably gone to Angelina's." Hermione piped up, shifting Teddy around again, her arms beginning to tingle from the weight of the small baby. Fred gestured for her to pass him on, making grabby hands at the baby. Hermione went over, transferring Teddy into his uncle's arms before sitting down next to him, "He seemed to be getting a headache yesterday, so he's most likely at Angelina's."

"Huh," Ginny says, looking at a corner of the room, rolling something around in her head, "Are they still not getting along?"

"No, they are," Fred steps in, cuddling Teddy up to his neck, receiving cute little cooing from the baby, "I overheard them talking about finding a flat. But that was weeks ago, and really, they've always been hot-headed with one another."

"Our brother? Hot-headed?" Ginny quips sarcastically, receiving a playful glare from Fred.

"They've been like that since Hogwarts; most of their arguments lasted for months."

"Well, hopefully they get over that. Having a headache for months could get tiring." Hermione mused. Ginny agreed with a nod, and took another bite of her third pastry. Fred looked down at the one Hermione had grabbed at the beginning of the visit.

"Hermione, eat."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, but nibbled some more at the danish. Ginny chuckled at the two of them, enjoying their childish antics. Teddy snorted in his sleep, causing laughter to erupt from each adult, before they all settled once again, Fred gently swaying Teddy.

"I received a letter from McGonagall yesterday."

Hermione and Fred both looked up at Ginny, matching quizzical looks on their faces. Hermione lowered her food, "I didn't know you were in touch."

Ginny merely shrugged away the question, "We've spoken off and on. I think she's secretly worried about Harry."

Fred schortled, "Sounds like Minnie." he received a swot to the arm, Hermione petting down Teddy's fluffy blue hair right after.

"Anyways, she mentioned the repairs of Hogwarts are almost complete,"

Hermione looked very surprised, but her eyes twinkled at the thought of the great castle completed once more, "That was very quick," she says, urging Ginny on.

"Yes, McGonagall was adamant they have everything ready for the new school term."

Fred frowned, "They're accepting students this year? I'd have thought everyone would be too scared to continue."

Ginny shook her head, a wry smile lifting her lips, "Well, there might have been a fair few letters come in from a certain Hogwarts House." Fred grinned, well aware of just which house she meant.

"That many Gryffindors?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded.

"Yep, apparently, McGonagall had to announce a date for the official opening so all the past Gryffindors would stop sending letters. Though, there were a bunch from the other houses as well, to be fair. I think everyone is just ready for some normalcy again." Ginny said before standing up, wiping the crumbs from her lap. "Give 'im here, I'll go put him to bed."

Fred retracted his arms, holding Teddy closer to his chest, "Nuh uh, I'll put him down. You get to do this all the time." And with that, he popped up from his seat and turned to leave the room. Just before leaving, he paused and looked over his shoulder, "Er, which room is his?"

"Upstairs, third on your right. Across from mine and Harry's." Ginny grinned, her hands resting on her hips.

Fred nodded determinately, "Right, I'm going to ignore that last one. Be right back!" he turned the corner and left the two girls alone. Ginny smiled down at her friend and went to sit next to her, rather than across from.

"I thought he'd never leave."

Hermione snorted, tossing her half-eaten danish onto the table where her tea cup still sat, "You're the one who invited us."

"Yes, but it's harder to talk when you have one of your older brothers looming over your conversation." Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder, receiving a giggle from Hermione. "Anyways, there was more to McGonagall's letter I wanted to share with you, without Fred's input."

"Okay," Hermione says, turning to face Ginny.

"The school is offering to bring back any students that were unable to complete the last year because of the war. She mentioned any seventh years could come back, sort of as an eighth year, to catch up and complete their exams." Ginny told her seriously.

"Oh," Hermione gasps quietly, her mind racing trying to wrap this idea around her head, "but, what about the marriage law? Everyone in this added year, as well as the seventh years would be getting married during the school year."

Ginny shrugged, "I wouldn't know, we'd have to ask McGonagall. Besides, it's up to the student — either they go back to school, or straight into the workforce."

"Huh,"

"So? What do you think?" Ginny urges.

"I think it's a kind gesture," Hermione trailed off, with Ginny watching her like a hawk.

"And? Would you do it?"

Hermione wasn't shocked by the question, but she was thrown by it, "I have no idea. I would love to finish school, but there's Fred and our plans to think about."

Ginny perked up, sliding even closer to her friend, "Plans? What plans?"

Hermione blushed, and tried to back away but Ginny had a vice grip on her sleeve, "There aren't _plans_ , but we've been talking about a wedding, and having kids…"

Ginny squealed loudly, causing poor Kreacher to drop a pan in the kitchen, "Oh Merlin that's exciting! Why didn't you say anything?"

Hermione tossed her a dirty look, but softened it with a wry smile, "You kind of interrupted it this morning,"

"Oooh," Ginny leaned back, giving Hermione a look that spelled out just how sorry she was, "My bad then. But what did you talk about?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, making sure Fred was still with Teddy, "Well, I mentioned kids, and Fred told me how excited he was to have them with me. And said he definitely wanted more than two,"

Ginny nodded, like she thought this was perfectly practical. And really, as a Weasley, it probably was. She grinned, and poked Hermione to continue, "Go on. Did you talk about names yet?"

Hermione blushed, shaking her head, "No, we only got as far as stating three was a good number."

Ginny pouted a little, "Not four?"

"What is it with you Weasley's and four?" Hermione cried out, causing Ginny to collapse in giggles.

"Well," she pushed her long hair over her shoulder again, looking irritated as she did so, "Harry and I are planning three as well, and with Teddy, it would be four."

"I suppose, but neither you nor Harry work in a joke shop. Can you imagine four of Fred's children, as well as how ever many George has, running around in a store filled with messy jokes and pranks. We'd have a new war on our hands."

"Oh, and three will be so much better?" Ginny teases, but Hermione haughtily crosses her arms, trying desperately to hide a grin.

"Well, at least one of them would take after me. It would be more evenly matched." Ginny sputtered, and both girls ended up laying over one another, unable to contain their happy laughter.

This was the scene Fed walked back into, missing the previous conversation all together. However, the happy laughing was a nice change from the usual doom and gloom his sister and fiancee used to talk about. This change was sweet, and reflected how the two young women were benefiting from the new world.

"What did I miss?" He announced himself, standing over the girls, waiting for them to settle down before they tried speaking.

"Oh, we were just discussing the future. Some things Hermione and I were trying to decide on." Ginny says clearly, not looking at Hermione nor making eye contact with Fred. Fred gave her a look, which she was able to ignore by beginning to gather up their impromptu snack. "Anyways, I'd better clean up and try to find Harry and Ron. Mum will have a fit if they end up stumbling in to dinner with hangovers."

Fred chuckled at the image, but agreed with Ginny, and allowed her to pass him by with the dishes, "I could go grab 'em. That way you two can keep gossiping about me behind my back."

Ginny paused only for a second, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know her well enough, before continuing to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Sounds good, thanks Fred!"

Fred grinned down at Hermione now, noticing the tiny smile she was still trying to hide, "I'll meet you back at the Burrow?"

Hermione nods, and cranes her neck up. Fred takes the hint, leaning down over the back of the couch to kiss her at the upside down angle. He stays there as long as his back allows, standing up after one more quick peck on her nose, "All right, I'll see you at dinner, love. Bye."

"Bye," she answers back, waving his off as he steps into the Floo and disappears. Ginny reenters, her hands clear, but her eyes twinkling once more.

"Perfect, now, let's talk boys."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Teddy's crying was the only thing that stopped the girls' gabbing session, cracking on right in the middle of Ginny's story. With a groan, Ginny heaved herself off the sofa.

"I'll have to grab him, otherwise the noise'll get ten times worse, and his hair will stay scarlet all day." Ginny walked off, leaving Hermione to settle into the couch alone, waiting for her friend to come back. She took the time to look around the room, noting the little changes Harry and Ginny had already made to their new home. The wallpapers were still the same, dreary black tones, but the furniture against it had been shifted into soft browns with spots of colourful decoration. It wasn't perfect, but it felt much more homey than previous.

"Here he is, Mr. Lupin." Ginny announced, holding Teddy out like a young bear cub, swinging in her arms. The sleepy baby barely had his eyes opened all the way, with red creases from his heavy sleep covering the one side of his face.

"Good Afternoon, Teddy." Hermione greeted, holding her arms out to receive the sleepy boy. Ginny handed him off, and stooped to take the blanket she'd dropped in the process.

"Now that he's awake, I'll pack up a bag for him, and we can head over to the Burrow. I'll only be a minute."

Hermione nodded, not looking away from the boy, "Of course, I'll stay here." Ginny nodded and went back up the stairs.

Looking back down at little Teddy, Hermione's heart melted at the squishy little face, and perfect tuft of hair, which was currently the colour of Ginny's own russet locks.

"Well, little man, I think you're going to get a load of attention at dinner tonight. Are you excited?" She wiggled his little arms, causing his brow to furrow, like he disapproved of the dance, "Just getting you warmed up. If you think I'm bad, just wait until Uncle Charlie gets a hold of you. You'll never stop moving."

Teddy didn't make a sound, which Hermione took as acceptance to his fate, "Yes, that's what happens at a Weasley dinner, so you'd best prepare yourself for the next fifteen or so years. I expect you'll be forced up until your seventeenth birthday. And if Molly has anything to say, after that as well."

"Are you trying to scare him off?" Ginny asks, smiling at the two of them, nuzzling her nose against his as she sat down. Teddy turned his head towards her, recognizing her voice.

"Just preparing him for the brilliant family he's been introduced to." Hermione shared a soft smile with Ginny. Ginny handed over the small bundling bag Teddy needed to be wrapped in, allowing Hermione to swaddle him up. Teddy only fussed a moment before settling into the comfy nest, allowing Ginny to pop him into the travel seat.

"Okay, all ready to go. Now, Floo or Apparate?"

Hermione stood and collected her jacket quickly, "Which is better for Teddy?"

Ginny shrugged, "He's already had his six month appointment with a Healer, so he's clear to go either way."

"Alright then, let's Apparate. It's nice out, the walk up to the house will be nice." Ginny agreed with her and the girls set out to the street, and across to the park, Apparating away as soon as the last muggle had turned his head.

The next thing they saw was the Burrow standing on its crooked axis, just over the hill. They set off, walking and talking casually, Ginny swinging Teddy's seat back and forth between them. The light breeze felt wonderful, blowing their hair around their faces, and Hermione tripped over once on a rock, stopping herself from falling by clutching Ginny's shoulder. This threw them into a round of laughter, poking fun and taunting one another with cheeky comments.

"I don't remember the last time I felt this young," Ginny sighs, swinging Teddy in one large arc, receiving a startled sound from Teddy, but it morphed into a delighted giggle.

"It's kind of sad, really. You're only sixteen,"

"Seventeen in half a month,"

"Still," Hermione gave her a playful push, "you're a mother at sixteen, you've just been through a _war,_ and you have to be married in the next nine months. It's strange to think about."

"Then don't think about it!" Ginny says, throwing her free hand up in the air, as if throwing away the conversation, "Besides, Harry and I have talked about getting married sooner than the end of the nine months."

"Really?" Hermione watched Ginny smile, her eyes going softer and a dreamy look taking over her countenance.

"Yeah, we thought it'd be nice, you know, before I have to go back to school."

Hermione was shocked, staring at Ginny, " _Before_ school?"

"Mmhm, it's really only a few months sooner than we would have anyways," Ginny peeked at Hermione from the corner of her eye, "when were you and Fred planning for a wedding?"

"I suppose," Hermione thought, "it would be sometime in the beginning of next year, though I have no idea. It would have to be before May third though. I guess, I'll have to ask Fred."

Ginny only hums noncommittally, feeling her piece had been said. They continued to walk at a steady pace, nearing the Burrow. They reached the little gate enclosing the yard, and found Angelina standing just outside, leaning against the rocks of the fence.

"Ang!" Ginny shouts, startling the other witch enough that she has to catch herself from slipping off her spot. Looking up, Angelina smiles and waves the two over.

"Well hello, who do we have here then?" Angelina says down to Teddy's seat after exchanging pleasantries with Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh that's right, you'll not have seen him yet. This is Teddy," Ginny pulls back the cover of Teddys; seat, revealing the wide awake baby, with his bright turquoise hair, showing how thrilled he had been with the walk.

Angelina gasped a little at the startling colour, but laughed in delight right after, "Oh he's precious! The hair is fun," she looks up at Ginny with a smile, "does he change it himself?"

Hermione was the one to nod, "His mum was a Metamorphmagus," Angelina nodded, seeming to remember Tonks being spoken about in passing.

"He's darn cute," Angelina comments as she straightens up. Ginny thanks her, and covers Teddy again from the harsh sun light. Hermione watches Angelina, noticing she looks more relaxed than the last time she had seen her.

"How have you been Angelina? I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you properly." Hermione asks, nudging the taller girl's arm with her elbow. Angelina looks down at her shoes, scuffing them against one of the rocks that had fallen off the fence.

"I've been alright. George and I hadn't really been talking all that much, if I'm being honest," Hermione watched Angelina, waiting patiently for her to continue, "but he came over early this morning."

"Did he now?" Ginny quips from beside Hermione, now leaning over her friends shoulder to butt into the conversation

Angelina blushes lightly, "Yes, and it was a good thing too; I'd been having horrible headaches, and remembered you and Fred had done the same thing," she nods at Hermione, who nods back allowing her to continue without interruption, "Anyway, after we sat for a while, and our heads began to feel better, we began talking. And, we decided ignoring one another was silly."

"Yes," Ginny says, though Hermione can't be sure if she was agreeing or stating it as a fact.

"Um, so we talked a bit, and, well," Angelina traied off, silently sticking out her hand. Hermione and Ginny leaning in in tandem. Placed on her third finger was a thin, delicate golden band, with small stars and vines etched into the metal.

"Oh _Merlin_ ," Ginny gasped, her free hand going over her mouth. Hermione was shocked as well, unsure what to say. Angelina could only nod.

"Yeah, that was basically my reaction too. But, you know, if this is the way George needed to validate this whole crazy law, then who am I to stop him? It's worked for me too; everything about it seems more real, like we have control over the situation."

The younger girls could only nod, still completely shocked by the turn of events. Ginny was the first to try and speak, "I'm going to hex George for not telling us,"

Hermione nodded, "I'm going to thump Fred for not telling me."

Angelina snorts, and brings her arms up over both girls' shoulders, and began walking up the yard to the Burrow, "And I'm going to sit back and thoroughly enjoy watching those boys get beat up for once."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A.N: Done! In one day, might I add. *pat on back***

 **I'm now back from my week long glamping session with my sister, so there's lots of chapters ready now :)**


	15. 15: Audrey Pennison

**A/N: Chapter 15, this one is planned to be a dozy! Admittedly I split this one up to go into the next chapter as well.**

 **I've started up university again, so there's not going to be as many updates, at least until Christmas. Don't really know my workload for the next term.**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Monday mornings in the Burrow were the most chaotic; Mrs. Weasley was always up before anyone else (including the insomniatic Harry) to make breakfast and pack bag lunches for any member of family leaving for work. Mr. Weasley always received a sandwich, wrapped in a thin brown paper, which she would always leave a small note for him. Percy, when he grudgingly accepted the food, was handed a small colourless container filled to the brim with last night's dinner. When Bill and Fleur had been staying with them, Bill would be handed the meat and starches from dinner, while Fleur would usually be given a salad Molly whipped up from her garden early in the morning. The one time Charlie had left the house to visit old friends and classmates, he had waved off his mother's food, but felt so badly afterwards, he took two sandwiches similar to the one his father received — Ginny was convinced he's fed the extra sandwich to a magical creature of some sort he'd stumbled across when visiting with Hagrid. Fred and George, though they lived at the flat above their shop, they spent a few nights back home every week, usually after a family dinner or visit. In these cases, Mrs Weasley would insist upon them taking containers and dishes filled with leftovers, as well as whole cooked meals, silently worried her boys weren't able to feed themselves well enough all alone. George had never turned the food away, but Fred had tried to push some back once or twice, insisting he was keeping George well fed. Harry and Ginny rarely made it further than the front welcome mat of the Burrow before food was being shoved after them, Mrs. Weasley tutting that the two couldn't possibly have time to cook with a newborn. Ron ate anything put in front of him, shoveling as much as possible into his mouth before leaving for Romilda's. And now, Hermione had come upon her time to receive Monday morning meals from Mrs. Molly Weasley.

"Good morning, Molly." Hermione greeted, taking her spot next to Mrs. Weasley at the kitchen counters, looking over the food preparations.

"Hello Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands on her apron, turning to face Hermione, "I'm afraid I don't have much more to prepare this morning. The boys have all scampered off."

Hermione nods and decides to put together her own small breakfast from the remains of the Weasley boy's war zone of the kitchen table. Molly noticed what she was doing, and hustled over, waving Hermione away from the unorganized piles of food.

"No! No, no, you sit down there, young lady. I'll fill a plate for you, and I expect you to polish it off!" Molly pushed Hermione into a seat, placing a dish brimming with food in front of her, as well as a biscuit and tea on either side.

"Molly, I'm not going to be able —"

"Hermione, dear, please try," Mrs. Weasley gave her a disappointed look, causing a bead of shame to take root in the pit of Hermione's stomach, "Fred's mentioned how little you've been eating."

Now her face felt flushed, "Did he?"

"Not in so many words, dear." Molly says over her shoulder, working on more food at the counter, though most everyone had left the house. The only ones still here were Ginny and Teddy, and the last time Hermione checked, Ginny was quite busy with trying to keep Teddy clean.

"Right," Hermione hisses under her breath, and begins trying to tackle the pile of eggs in front of her. After half of the eggs have disappeared, and Hermione is beginning to feel nauseated by the smell of them, she tends to the tepid cup of tea. "Well, what are your plans for today, Molly?"

"Plans?" Mrs. Weasley looks at Hermione with a very confused frown on her face, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You know," Hermione shrugs, her baggy sweater slipping off her shoulder, "the whole house to yourself, what do you do to unwind and relax?"

Molly looked completely flummoxed, her jaw dropping once or twice without any words coming out to defend herself, "Well, I suppose, with everything that's been happening, I haven't really had any time for myself."

Hermione watched Molly for a moment, not saying anymore. She set her mug down and stood up, taking Molly's elbow, and guided her away from the kitchen.

"How about you settle down into a chair then, and maybe work on your knitting? Christmas is only a few months away!" Hermione suggests, sitting Molly down and waving her wand at the basket holding all of the uncompleted knitting, "Besides, you've got a grandbaby on the way, and another upstairs. We don't want them to be the only ones without a Weasley sweater." Hermione winks, receiving a choking laugh from Molly. The woman was choked up, and gave Hermione a watery smile.

"Yes, I suppose that would make sense," Mrs. Weasley sighs, and happily settles down into her spot, waving her wand towards the basket to bring a set of needles up to her. A very happy look crossed her features suddenly.

"What is it?" Hermione asks, unable to help herself from asking.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking…"

"Yes?"

"With all the grandchildren I'll be getting," Molly begins twirling a very lovely light blue yarn over her first needle, "I might need to start colour coding my children."

Hermione burst out in unexpected laughter, and left Molly there to knit to her heart's content. She drifted back into the kitchen, but was stopped at the doorway by Molly calling her name. Hermione popped her head back into the other room, "Yes, Molly?"

"If you're leaving today, there's some leftover ham in the ice box!" Hermione smiled and nodded, warmth for the matriarch filling her chest. Standing over the unfinished breakfast dishes, Hermione whipped up the remaining eggs and placed them on the plates meant for her and Ginny.

Not a moment too soon as Ginny and Teddy came down the stairs, Ginny looking significantly more ruffled than the baby. Teddy was cooing and waving his arms about, while his adopted mother looked half asleep.

"Morning Gin," Hermione says, watching her friend stumble into her seat, and place Teddy in the small bassinet permanently set up on her end of the table. Ginny grunted and reached for the coffee, pouring herself a large mug. She took a long swig then smiled at Hermione, the caffeine already hitting her system.

"Good morning," another sip, "what have you been up to this morning?"

Hermione shrugs, "Not much, other than making your mother sit down. I think she's making Teddy a Weasley Christmas sweater right now, then one for Fleur's baby."

Ginny smiles sweetly, enjoying the idea of a tiny Weasley sweater, "Do you think she'll give them letters on theirs too? She really only had to start that when Fred and George came along. Then she just ended up giving them to everyone."

"I'm sure she will for Teddy's, but most likely won't for Fleur's baby, until they give us a name."

Ginny hums, and blows at her coffee before taking another sip, "I wonder how she's going to keep all of those sweaters in order."

"She says she's going to colour code us." Hermione giggles at Ginny when she sputters into her coffee.

Looking over her shoulder into the living room, Ginny calls out, "Mum! Harry and I want blue!"

"I've already sewn Hermione's with blue!"

Ginny rolls her eyes at Hermione, and calls back over her shoulder, "Fine, just not red!" Ginny looks back at Hermione to whisper, "I've always hated living with so much red, it clashes with my hair," she shouts to her mother once more, "Maybe a dark green!"

"Green?" Hermione whispers.

"It'll match Harry's eyes so nicely." Ginny grins, getting a snort from Hermione. "Speaking of colours,"

"Nice segway," Hermione mumbles, but is completly ignored by Ginny.

"We need to decide on wedding details. The dates are going to come up quick."

Hermione frowned, looking at Ginny fully, "What dates? I didn't think anyone had decided on times yet."

"Well, we have," Ginny leans in, whispering once more, "we want to be married in August."

"August?" Hermione recoils, "that's three months past the year limit."

"No, I mean _this_ year's August. As in, in three weeks." Ginny states with a straight face, watching Hermione for her reaction, and she receives a _very_ Hermione Granger-esque response.

"You _what_?!"

"Shh!" Ginny stands, lifting her hand to cover Hermione's mouth before Mrs. Weasley is called in.

Hermione shoves her friend's hand away, "You want to get married in three weeks?! Are you insane? There's no time to have something prepared in that small amount of time!"

"What if I told you most of it's ready?" Ginny grins, and Hermione falls silent.

"What do you mean? You wouldn't even have a dress in that time, especially with every other witch in the country trying to pull a wedding together."

Ginny shrugs, her secretive smile still in place, "Well, Harry got a letter last week,"

"Okay," Hermione says, fishing for more information before her head explodes.

"From the Potter estate, well," Ginny waves, and her now empty mug goes to the sink, "a teller at Gringotts who has been appointed the keeper of the Potter files and estates, sent Harry a letter."

"About Harry's parents place?"

Ginny shakes her head, "No, about his grandparents estate."

Hermione is silent, trying to digest all the information, "But I thought Harry said that estate had been burnt down."

"It was," Ginny says, and lifts Teddy out and back into her lap, "but apparently Lily had stored some things in their vault after the Potter's passed away, and even more items from their home in Godric's Hollow before they were," Ginny hastily places her hands over Teddy's ears, " _murdered_."

"Really?" Hermione is intrigued, despite her annoyance still with Ginny's short notice wedding plan.

Ginny nods, bouncing Teddy on her knee, "Yep, and Harry was invited to Gringotts to sort through the possessions, see if there was anything we wanted out. And while we were sorting, I stumbled across a wedding gown."

Hermione was speechless, her mouth wagging in shock, "Lily's?"

"Most likely, it looked like it had some modern Muggle themes. Though, it's still a bit out of date, but Harry said he wouldn't mind if I altered it."

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth, suddenly overwhelmed, "Oh Ginny, that sounds so—"

"Perfect?" Ginny smiles, a sappy grin flitting over her lips, "I think so too."

The girls smiled at one another, happiness filling them at the lovely gesture Lily had unknowingly bestowed upon them. Hermione loved the idea, and it got her thinking about her own mother's wedding dress, which was still encased in a slim creamy box in their house basement. Sadness overwhelmed her as she realized she could take her mother's dress, but wouldn't have her mother to ask permission.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny noticed Hermione's change in mood.

"I was just thinking about my mother's dress. I think it might still be at home — their old house."

"Well," Ginny drifts off, nibbling her lip, "you could always go and get it." Hermione nods but doesn't answer, "or, I could go get it with you." Ginny amends helpfully.

"Really?" Hermione's head springs up, excitement filling her eyes, "would you really come with me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Ron and Harry would too, but they're both busy, and honestly, are too thick to notice you'd be dreading this. Who else but me?" Ginny smiles, and receives a happy smile back from Hermione. The first real, unfiltered smile she'd seen from her friend since the battle.

"We could go tomorrow?" Hermione suggests, hope lilting her words.

"Of course. I'll leave Harry with Teddy while we go, and then we can pop off to grab some last minute wedding details." Ginny suggests and is met with agreeance from Hermione, as well as a stern finger pointed into her face.

"But don't forget that I'm still mad you've only now decided to tell me about this last minute wedding, Ginevra Weasley. I expect invitations written, starting today!"

Ginny rolls her eyes, "Yes, Professor."

The girls both glare at one another before dissolving into giggles. Hermione twisted in place, spinning around the kitchen looking for something. Ginny watched her for a moment, but after another full circle spin, she stuck a hand out to snag Hermione's jumper.

"You're making me dizzy, what are you looking for?"

"Paper," Hermione finally just took out her wand and summoned a large stack of clear parchment, quills, and ink, "you need to start making invitations."

Ginny grimaced at the large pile, subconsciously pulling the same face Teddy happened to for the same reason. These were not baby toys, and the little boy did not appreciate being ignored in such a way. He let out a screeching cry, his face going bright red, and his hair turning black with anger. Both girls looked down at the boy in shock, the reaction not one of Teddy's normal tempers.

"Merlin, Ted, what's wrong?" Ginny murmurs to the boy, tossing his up into her arms to face him, wiggling him this way and that, but only receives more crying rather than his usual giggles. Ginny frowns, and stands from the table, "I'll be right back, 'Mione, I've got to sort him first."

Hermione waved her away, "Of course, I'll start these then."

Ginny nods, and throws over her shoulder cheekily, "Best start on yours too, wouldn't want you to fall behind!" Frantic scrambling was all Ginny received in reply as Hermione frantically began both sets of invitations, leaving the spot for the date empty on her own.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Fred was knackered.

The store hadn't really had a lull time like the rest of Diagon Alley, as the two Weasley's had hidden a cheeky supply of their products before going into hiding. Mercifully, their secret stores had not been invaded and were in prime condition when they'd returned to their shop. Thus, days after the battle of Hogwarts, Wheezes was opened, and booming with business. Many children formerly kept at home were itching to spend money and be free once more, resulting in busy store hours each day of the week. Unfortunately, it wasn't just eager young kids ready to pull harmless pranks once more, nor was it just Hogwarts students returning in the fall wishing to stock up on trick supplies. Reporters and photographers were consistently trying to bully their ways in the doors, hoping to gain interviews with the Mr. Weasleys', and if they were lucky, 'stumble' upon one of the Golden Trio.

Interviews weren't uncommon; Fred and George had become small celebrities when they'd opened their shop. Young, handsome, and charming, they were the epitome of a rags-to-riches story, and mags and papers couldn't seem to get enough of them — especially now they were both getting married, and Fred to Hermione Granger. Today seemed to be one of those days where they were forced to bully pushy reporters out the door.

"Oi!" George's voice echoed over the din of the store, causing a few short heads to turn around, frightened they were being told off for something. Fred patted at two small boys' shoulders as he passed, silently assuring them they were both fine. George was on his way to the tills, where their one employee, Verity, was looking uncomfortable under the attention of an older man. As bad as this situation was, it became worse when Fred spotted a camera strap beneath his cloak. Rolling his eyes, Fred spun around, looking around for the photographer's accomplice. A shorter woman, dressed much too nicely to be walking around a joke shop alone and unaccompanied by any children, was aimlessly wandering through the Wonder Witch products. Every few steps, she would glance over to the tills, where George was now berating the man for harassing his employee. Spotting her partner in trouble, the blonde woman tried to act naturally, but began fidgeting with the strap of her bag, and her fingers twitched at her pocket.

Fred ambled over to her, casually smiling at other customers, asking how they were finding things, hoping he wouldn't tip off the woman before he reached her. Unlike his twin, Fred appreciated keeping his cool around customers, and tried to ask people to leave before throwing them out. Reaching the aisle she was in, Fred swung in, trapping the woman in a dead end section of Hair Curling and Straightening Potion.

"Can I help you with something?" Fred asked her, admittedly too loudly to try and startle her. Alright, so maybe he wasn't _too_ different from George.

The woman spun around, her eyes widening under the thin pink rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Her eyes widened, though unlike other reporters he'd faced, she seemed more afraid than excited by his question.

"Er— " she stuttered, but Fred cut her off before she could articulate a full sentence.

"If you're here to disturb the peace, I'm asking you to leave right now. My brother's already gotten rid of your buddy," the woman seemed to shrink down further, her sleek curls almost flattening like a kitten being told off.

"I- I'm here with —"

"No, no, I don't care who you are. You're disturbing the peace, and I'm asking you to leave before I make you leave." Fred stopped her, taking his hands out of his pockets, ending his casual, unharmful stance.

The woman's cheeks went a bit red, but she puffed her shoulders up in determination, "Mr. Weasley, I'm here on official Ministry business —"

"Is that what it's called now?" Fred snarked, but had to hide a grin when the woman nearly stamped her foot in frustration.

"Minister Shacklebot has generously allowed me to print my newspaper, with the Ministry's seal of approval, to account the happenings of this last years war to the Wizarding World!" she shouted out, jumping a bit when she realized how much he'd gotten under her skin. She paused a minute to adjust her glasses, wrinkling her nose.

Fred was intrigued, so chose not to say anything for a moment, allowing the woman to relax, "I want credentials."

"What?" she was shocked, her eyes going wide again, looking larger behind the oversized glasses.

"Something from Kingsley, to prove you are, in fact, here on Ministry business," he stuck out his hand, but snatched it back a moment after, "and I'll know if it's a fake; I've been making fake Ministry passes since my fourth year." he winks, which only causes the woman to bite her lip, and hand over a small plain black wallet slip.

Fred flips it open to reveal the picture of the same woman in front of him, a happy, approachable smile on her face. Her curls weren't piled up on her head like they were now, showing a recent hair cut had occurred. All her information was printed legibly, and in non smearable ink, like his dad's pass. Closing the wallet back up, Fred handed it back to it's owner silently.

"Well?" the woman asked bravely, but Fred only watches her a moment longer.

"What year were you in?" He asked abrasively, but the woman didn't shy away from this question.

"The year above you."

"I don't remember you,"

The woman snorted, "Why would you remember everyone in the school? Gryffindors aren't the most astute house."

Fred glares, but doesn't fight the accusation, "Ravenclaw?"

Her blonde curls shook, "My parents would have been thrilled. No, Hufflepuff."

"Were you there?" Fred doesn't ask more than that, and the woman doesn't ask for clarification.

"No."

"Why?" Again, he doesn't say more.

"My younger sister was killed in the first wave of attacks, and I brought her body back to our parents, and stayed there with them." They were both silent now, staring one another down, though Fred had already made his decision about her.

He nodded, and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. She put the wallet back into her small handbag, as well as the quill she'd had in her sleeve, "How old was she?"

The woman looked him in the eye, showing determination he'd only ever seen in a Gryffindor before, "She was in the same year as your sister,"

Fred said no more, nodding, and receiving a short nod in response. They stood in front of one another, neither saying a word. She was the first to break the silence, shifting back into a wider stance, trying to look confident once more.

"So, on behalf of the Ministry, and the rest of the Wizarding World, would you consider giving me audience to share your story of the Wizarding War?"

Fred gave her a mock glare, already cosying up to the idea, "Will your crummy photo guy be there?"

"Merlin, I hope not. Guy gives me the creeps."

"Am I obligated to anything by agreeing to this?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. My paper is not going to be like all those other trashy ones out there now. I want truth, and I want real people to tell me the truth. People deserve to know, and you deserve to be left alone. I'll respect whatever you wish to tell me." She didn't sound rehearsed, and seemed very genuine. But, she was a Hufflepuff, Fred had yet to run into one who wasn't all harm hugs and fondness.

He extended his hand, and after another wide-eyed look, she took his hand a gave it a soft shake. Fred did not let go until she looked him in the eye again, "I'll speak to my family if this goes well between you, me and George."

Her eyes seemed to get impossibly bigger, but she fought down a happy smile and just nodded seriously, placing her hand back at her side. Clasping her hand bag's strap, she dug into one of the side pockets, retrieving a small pink and yellow piece of paper.

"Sounds reasonable, Mr. Weasley. Here is my contact info, my office can receive owls at anytime."

"Alright," Fred nodded and pocketed the card, reminding himself to immediately tell George after work, "I'll be in touch, Miss?"

"Audrey. Audrey Pennison."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

"Ginny, have you not finished those yet? I gave you half the pile an hour ago?" Hermione asked as she turned the corner with Teddy curled in her arms. She'd just taken the boy outside for a few minutes, allowing him to roll around in the grass, trying to catch nearby gnomes before Hermione was forced to pull him away from a biting one. Now inside, Hermione saw Ginny had only gotte through a quarter of what she herself had already finished.

Ginny grimaced, shaking her hand out, "Yeah sorry, I'm really not the fastest writer." she shook her hand out again, and put the tip of the pen into the well of ink, soaking the tip before placing it back on the thick cards, immediately causing a large drop of black to splatter "oops! I'd better clean this! Be right back."

Hermione watched Ginny scurry away, leaving the mess behind her. Finding this very odd, Hermione decided to take Teddy in to sit with Mrs. Weasley while she investigated. Suspecting Ginny had gone upstairs, Hermione began the long trek up, waiting at each landing to try and listen for her friend.

"Ginny?"

"Oh, 'Mione, sorry!" Ginny rushed out of the bathroom, her hands soaking wet, and her shirt spotted with water. Hermione gave her an appraising look, noting the water splotches, but also GInny's shaking hands.

"Gin, are you alright? What's happened?" Hermione reached out and took one of Ginny's hands, finding it very cold and trembling, "tell me what's happened."

GInny took her hand back, cradling them against her stomach, "I-I haven't really told anyone,"

"Alright, that's okay. Your mum's got Teddy, so you can tell _me_ now, without anyone interrupting." Hermione took Ginny's hand, and led her into the bedroom across the hall from the bathroom Ginny had come out of. CLosing the door softly behind her, she realized it was the twins room. Luckily, it had been completely cleaned out the day previous on one of Molly's mad dashes through her house, trying to fight every speck of dust.

Ginny followed Hermione meekly to one of the beds (George's) and sat down at Hermione's insistence, "This is going to sound silly, especially when you realize how long it's been."

"Okay," Hermione allows, waiting for Ginny to be ready to talk.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny extends her shaking hands out on her lap, palms up, "I've had, _trouble_ , with writing long passages or repeated phrases since school."

Hermione looks confused, but doesn't say anything, rather frowning and hoping Ginny will explain. Ginny sighs, but does so anyways.

"The repetitive motions of invitations, or even helping mum write out recipes, it reminds me too much of writing lines with that toad, Umbridge."

Hermione is astonished, but suddenly realizes exactly what Ginny is going through, "Oh, Ginny, you should have said something. Everyone is allowed to forms of post-traumatic stress, especially since the war. You went through so much, it's only normal."

Ginny nods, like she'd heard this before, but her hands have already stopped shaking, "Right, well, the other part, the long passages? That's been happening since my first year."

"First? But what—? Oh," Hermione doesn't need to ask any further, suddenly realizing exactly what had happened to Ginny. "Tom Riddle's diary."

"Yeah, I've been a bit, scarred, I guess. I'm not scared of writing, but the memories, and lack of them, sometimes just hit me! And I don't want to write anymore, as if something bad will happen if I do, and I get all shaky, and uneasy…"

"Gin! It's alright, breathe for me." Hermione grasps Ginny's forearm , lowering her arms to their laps. GInny takes Hermione's advice, breathing in a few times to slow her heart rate. The girls stay on the bed, just breathing.

"Better?"

"I suppose," Ginny mumbles, looking a tad ashamed of herself.

"Ginny, this does not mean you're weak." Hermione affirms, but Ginny only nods, looking down at the corner of the room. Hermine watches her before sighing, and removes her hands from Ginny. "Alright, you've shared one of your scars, I'll show you mine. But only if you promise not to tell anyone else. This is for you, because you deserve to see my faults too."

Ginny gives Hermione a strange look, her eyes roving over her friend a moment before nodding hesitantly. Hermione shifts back, giving herself more space to do this. The bandage around her arm had become an extension of herself, another piece of clothing no one bothered to understand anymore. It was on the opposite arm as her soul bond, wrapped from wrist to elbow. Everyone aside from Fred had stopped asking about it, allowing Hermione to tell them when she was ready.

She was ready now, for Ginny. She began unraveling the long wrappings, ignoring Ginny strained sound that came from her mouth. Hermione didn't stop until the whole bandage had been removed, and flipped over her forearm without preamble. Ginny didn't move, nor say a thing. Both girls were still, Hermione the one now beginning to shake, but she held her breath and waited.

"When? How did it happen?" Ginny whispered, her fingers twitched over Hermione's arm, tracing a ghost line over the scarred letters.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, when Harry, Ron and I were on the run. We'd been Snatched and taken to Malfoy Manor…"

"Harry mentioned it. He didn't say anything about this." Ginny says, still whispering like she was afraid the word would jump out and bite her.

Hermione nods, and lay her arm down onto her lap, "She was scared we'd found the Horcrux in her vault at Gringotts, and tried to torture the truth out of me. When I told her, she didn't believe me.'

Ginny looked up, her eyes shrinking, "Tortured?"

Hermione only nods, saying shortly, "Just the Cruciatus, I believe. I sort of lost consciousness at a point, and don't remember much after she carved this out."

Ginny made a choking sound, still looking down at the scar, her mouth wagging a moment, completely speechless, "This makes my thing sound barmy."

"No, Ginny, that's not why I showed you," Hermione grasped her friend's hands, flipping her scar into her jeans, "I showed you so you would know it's okay to have scars. That's what happens when you fight a war. They don't change you, they _become_ you as you grow stronger as a person. You wouldn;t be the brave, strong Gryffindor you are today without the scars and battles ou endured to get here today."

Both girls were silent before Ginny hiccupped a sob, causing Hermione to tear up. And before either girl knew it, they were sobbing into one another's shoulders, both healing from the revelations of the afternoon.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The Burrow was filling up with bodies again, everyone coming home to dinner. Mrs. Weasley was strutting around her kitchen once more, calmly setting the table. The afternoon off knitting, and bouncing a baby on her knee had indeed settled her soul. Hermione and Ginny had spent over two hours upstairs, doing Merlin knows, but Molly allowed their girl-time, happy to keep Teddy for them. Once Harry and Ron came home, with Romilda latched onto Ron's arm, Harry had taken Teddy back, allowing Molly to finish off the tiny emerald green sweater she'd begun.

"How was your day, dears?" Molly poses the question to the three now settled on the couches. Romilda began to describe their excursion, delighting Molly with the tale of Harry being tackled by a well-wisher on their way through Hogsmeade.

"Why Hogsmeade today?" Molly asked Harry, and received a stuttering shrug, rather than an answer. She glanced at Ron and received a shrug as well, and a pointed look at Harry she took to mean was because of him. "Is Hogwarts coming along?"

Harry's shoulders tensed, but he gave an affirmative, "Professor McGonagall mentioned it was nearly completed. I wanted to go and see, but," here he paused, "I had some business in Hogsmeade today."

"Oh?" Molly looked over her shoulder at the trio seated behind her, Ron was looking at his friend stoically, while Romilda seemed to be fighting a grin. A pop right next to Molly had her yelping, and clutching at her heart.

"He's been on official Wheezes business, mum, can't reveal any secrets!" George grinned, speaking just above his mother's ear, enough to startle the woman from his sudden Apparition.

"George Fabian Weasley, I have had enough of this! You are an adult, mind you begin to act like one!" She screeched, slapping at his shoulder. Another pop at her other side startled her again, and honestly, she had to berate herself for not expecting her fourth born to follow his twin.

"Fredrick Gideon, don't you start too!" She managed to yell out before Fred could even open his mouth. To his credit, Fred look mildly admonished, but his cheeky grin still spread across his face when he noticed the walloped George over his mother's head.

"Mother, dear, I wasn't saying a thing! Harry, old boy," Fred spun to the younger man, "how did the visit go? Thanks again for doing that for us,"

"Store's a bit busier than we thought it'd be,"

"Besides, as a silent partner to the shop,"

"It's really only right you pull your own weight for your investments!"

Molly's head was ping-ponging between them, and looked down at Harry in confusion, "Silent partner? What's this about then?"

Harry looked very nervous, "Erm, I had helped the twins in fourth year, gave them a bit of cash to start the joke shop up,"

Silence reigned, all the Weasley siblings looking a strange mix between scared and giddy, until finally their mother seemed to implode.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Upstairs, Ginny and Hermione's conversation was cut short upon hearing Mrs. Weasley's bellows, "That can't be good, I've never heard mum even mention Harry in a less than nice tone." Ginny says, swinging her feet off the bed. Hermione follows her, popping up from the bed which had now become very mussed up from the two sitting over the covers.

The girls made their way down the stairs, following the ranting noise of Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen, where said woman was trying to wallop at the twins ears, while Harry hid next to Romilda, using Teddy as a shield on his lap. Snorting aloud, Ginny went over to her boyfriend, and scooped up Teddy, depositing herself into his lap, and placing Teddy in her own. Hermione decided to try and break up the ruckus in the kitchen.

Currently, George was holding an empty baking sheet over his head, playfully thrusting it out like a shield whenever his mother rounded to his side of the room. Fred was sitting up on a cupboard, his legs swinging, and dropping down to stand whenever his mother wheeled on him. Hermione walked straight into the fray to stand next to Fred's currently swinging legs. Once he spotted her, his gleeful smile turned her way, and he leaned in to drop a kiss on the top of her bushy head.

"'Lo love, come for the entertainment?" Fred asks, sliding off the cupboard when it looks like Molly is about to turn to him, but George distracts her once more.

"More like trying to stop it. I've only just given your mum a relaxing day off, and you two have come to bugger it up." Hermione scolds him, but doesn't step forward to stop George nor Molly. Fred gives her a curious look to which Hermione scowls, "I'm not getting in the way of that, no matter how much I love George."

Fred cocks a brow at her, reaching around her shoulders, bringing her into his side, "'Love George'? What's this then, I thought I was your one true love."

"That's not true either," Hermione grins up at his coyishly, "I loved Harry and Ron much sooner than you."

"Cheeky minx,"

"Annoying git,"

"Oi lovebirds, I'd appreciate the help now!" George yelped, but Mrs. Weasley was distracted by the term George coined for Fred and Hermione, looking over at the couple.

"Hermione, dear, did you know about the origins of the twins funding? Harry gave them his well-earned prize money from that tournament!" Mrs. Weasley was obviously outraged by the idea, but Hermione could only shrug.

"Harry mentioned it. Said it was a worthy investment. I didn't really ask much else."

"That's right!" Fred pipes up, pointing a finger in the air as if he'd just discovered a brilliant point and needed everyone attention, "Mr. Potter believed in laughter, and by George—"

"Yes?"

"No, not you George, the other bloke that apparently makes good points,"

"Right,"

" — by George, he invested in us!" Fred finished with a flourish, George failing to do the same, but grinning all the while. Mrs. Weasley took one collective look at them, sighed, and left the room, shaking her head. The boys and Hermione watched her leave, Hermione trying to hide a smirk while the boys looked baffled.

George was the first to complain, "Why didn't she she say anything? There wasn't even a 'oh, you two'."

Fred looked equally put out, but Hermione rectified this with a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "Perhaps she's realized it's not worth it to fight you two anymore." George did not seem happy with this turn of events, "Oh, stop pouting, and go apologize. I'm sure by tomorrow she'll be back to yelling at you."

George grinned, but dutifully followed after his mother, saluting to Fred as he left. Fred smiled to himself, and hopped off the counter to land next to Hermione. He bundled her up in his arms, and kissed the side of her face, just missing her lips.

"Did I already say hello?" He asks, kissing her nose this time.

Hermione smiles and turns in his arms, wrapping her hands up into his hair, "You did, but it was only to antagonize our mother, I think."

"Well, hello my love," Fred whispers, giving her a proper kiss now, effectively silencing the rest of their conversation.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **A/N: I need to end it here, otherwise it's going to get too long.**


	16. 16: In the Doghouse

**A/N: continuation from 15, as I couldn't get everything in. Audrey was introduced last chapter, new idea apparently, that I couldn't let go of. Also, not really sure where the hell this, um,** _ **occurrence**_ **between Hermione and Fred came from, but it just happened.**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Humming in contentment, Hermione leans back to look up into Fred's eyes, "How was work today?" Fred shrugs out of her grip to lean back against the counter, and Hermione finds herself following him, propping her hip up against the counter next to him.

"Can't really complain. Explosions, candy, and utter chaos aside — we had an interesting confrontation with a reporter."

Hermione scoffs, "Again? You two should make a sign to hang outside the front door with the amount of nosy people you get in there."

Fred chuckles, boping the tip of her nose with his finger, "You're so cute, like a little kitten." Hermione bats his hand away, but the telling blush on her cheeks is all the answer he needs, "Anyways, it turned out a bit differently than I'd expected."

"Oh?" Hermione watches him, her eyes squinting into a glare, "you didn't actually allow them to interview you, did you?"

"Well… no, not exactly,"

Hermione's glare seems to deepen, "Fred."

"She told me she was reporting for a new 'Kingsley approved' letter. She's trying to interview people involved in the war directly."

Hermione paused, her glare turning into a frown as she thinks this idea over, "Huh,"

Fred grins, "That's about as much as my brain could think up too."

"What did you tell her then?"

Fred decides to sit, assuming Hermione was going to have too many questions for him to be standing here on exhausted feet. He pops said feet up onto the table, ignoring Hermione wrinkling her nose at his crass behaviour, "I told her to set up a time and place for George and I."

"Really?!" Hermione exclaims, immediately lowering her voice when she realizes how over-enthusiastic she had been, "What are you going to say?"

"The truth. I've already sent an owl to Kingsley just to check this girl was legit, and he's given me his full confidence she's completely serious. So, hopefully she doesn't mind a bit of boring comments about standing guard for an hour, and then hours of numerous spells."

"I think that's exactly what she wants," Hermione sighs, and moves again towards Fred, meaning to sit down next to him. Fred has a better idea, and snags her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap. He drops his legs down to accommodate her frame, then wraps his arm around her to keep her seated. Hermione gives him a playfully pat to the head, "I think, if she's serious about this, she'll want every gory detail we can give her."

" _We_?" Fred asks, not expecting that.

"Of course, if you and George meet her, and find her nice, or at least, approachable, I have no problem lending a bit of my story as well. People deserve to know what's happened, Fred. And so far, all they know is that Voldemort is dead, and Harry killed him."

"I guess, if I were in their shoes, I'd be clamoring for a bit of gossip." Fred grins, and Hermione nods, silently agreeing the same.

Hermione leans back into his chest, sighing happily, "What was her name?"

"Audrey, I believe. She kind of reminded me of you a bit, when she got all huffy about her cause. Like that spew thing you were all about in, what, second year?"

"Fourth," Hermione blushes prettily, causing Fred to grin wildly, and nip a kiss onto her neck. "But I understand now they're very loyal to the place they are in. Hogwarts is probably the best place for house elves."

Fred hums into her neck, blowing a few wayward strands of hair away from her face, "Hogwarts is the best place for most people, love."

"Yes… Fred? About Hogwarts…" Hermione asks nervously, refusing to turn and look him in the eye for this, resolutely staring at the rooster shaped cookie jar Molly had received from a cousin of hers.

"What about it?" Fred asks, still speaking into her neck.

"I think I'm going to finish my seventh year with Ginny." Hermione spoke to the air, receiving nothing in return. Fred had frozen, his lips not moving over her skin any longer, "Freddie, I'd like you to say something. Please."

Fred shifts against her back, his lips moving away as he rests his head against the back of the chair, "I thought we were getting married."

Hermione scoffs, "Of course we are, it's the law."

He huffs a groaning sigh, "I _know_ it's the law — can we not say it like that?"

"Like what?" Hermione is beginning to feel increasingly frustrated, looking over her shoulder at an exasperated Fred.

His hand goes up to run through his hair, clearly agitated by the conversation. "Merlin, like we _don't_ love each other?"

"Of course we do, Fred, but would we really have known that if it weren't for this law? Besides, I don't have to be gone the whole year. Professor McGonagall has made a half year plan for returning students—"

"No, no, we aren't done discussing this. You mean you wouldn't have even looked at me if these stupid tattoos hadn't made you?" as if to underline his statement, Fred shakes his wrist baring Hermione's otter-prints skipping around his wrist and up to his ring finger. Hermione stares at his hand, then finally up into his eyes, and sees the hurt brewing.

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you inferred."

"Fred, I love you, and I figured that out because of the tattoo. Maybe, if we were lucky, and these tattoo's never happened, we would have found that out on our own. But I _don't know that_." Hermione felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes, but refused to allow them to fall.

Fred was silent, not shocked, but he couldn't wrap his head around the idea of being so ignored by Hermione, "So, I'd have been stuck as 'Ron's older brother'? What if I'd told you I liked you?"

Hermione was frustrated. She was beginning to view the room with a red haze, and moved completely off of Fred, sitting on the bench next to him. Fred found her silence maddening, the blood rushing to his head making it harder to think straight.

"Right."

"I didn't say anything!" Hermione yells, glaring at the man next to her.

"Exactly! You're not saying a thing!" Fred leaned into her, his face inches away from her own, which only managed to anger Hermione further, "but hey, there's a first for everything."

Hermione's mouth dropped in ourage, "Excuse me? How dare —!" Fred brushed her off, standing from their shared seat, "Don't you bloody leave like this, Weasley! We're not finished!" Hermione made to get up but her shoe caught on something.

"I think I've made my point pretty clear, Granger. Come find me once you figure out what it is you want from me." Fred said this practically over his shoulder, sparing her one last glance before turning on his heel, and disappeared with a resounding crack.

Hermione huffed into the empty kitchen, her cheeks burning, and an unfamiliar aching in her chest.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The rest of the family had gone very quiet after Fred's sudden departure. They hadn't heard much more than Hermione yelling for Fred to stay and Fred's biting parting words, before the pop of Apparition signalled his leaving. George made to get up, but Angelina held him down, shaking her head sagely.

"Best to leave them alone, I think." George looked at her, about to argue, but seemed to think better of the idea and slumped back into his seat. Bill watched the door, a frown marring his brow as he seemed to be listening for something.

Everyone tried to go back to their previous conversations, ignoring the burning curiosity to know what had happened to have the two blow up at one another. No one noticed, in their effort of ignorance, Molly looking decidedly saddened, wiping a tear away from her cheek as she stepped away from the opened kitchen door she'd been about to enter, now remorseful of the things she listened to between her children.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Fred popped into existence in the center of the shop; quiet quarters, with all the bright and loud displays asleep for the day. His anger had subsided as soon as he'd left, leaving a thick heavy feeling in his chest, and building up his throat. The shop remained silent, nothing moving forward to console him as a thick sob rose out of his mouth, not that he expected anything when he'd run away to be alone. He tried to stop, but after the first sob, tears began to fall down his face collecting into another gut-wrenching howl. Not feeling the need to remain poised, Fred dropped to his knees to lean against the tills, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face.

He lost time while he cried, unable to remember how long he had sat there before he was interrupted. Another body sat itself next to him on the floor, leaning away from Fred to allow him his space. It took a moment for Fred to even comprehend who was there before he could stop the sound of his crying, ending in the occasional sniffle before the figure next to him spoke.

"Why did you say it if you were going to regret it so much?" Bill's deep voice whispered to his little brother, still maintaining the space between them. The twins were always hard to judge when they were sad; their joyous way of living could spiral in the opposite way and cause them to snap.

Fred tried to shrug, but his shoulders barely moved an inch. Bill didn't say more, allowing the silence of the shop to consume them, waiting for Fred to say something.

"I'm confused." is the only thing finally mumbled from underneath his arms.

Bill doesn't move a muscle, "About what?" it's a question, but more for Fred's mind to interpret and answer, rather than Bill actually wanting answers.

Fred doesn't hesitate now, "Hermione says she loves me, but half the time, she's saying she'd have never even thought of me if these fucking tattoo's hadn't shown up."

Bill sits upright, not really expecting this, "Did she really say that?" Fred stays quiet for too long, "Fred?"

"No. But that's what she meant."

"How do you know that?" Bill decides now is the time to move, and shuffles over so his leg is just skimming his brother's.

"She said 'I don't know if we'd have loved each other'. But I _do_ know! I've loved that bloody witch for _years_ , Bill. And she can't say she felt the same, because she didn't. She liked Ron, I know she did, and I've gone in and ruined that because of these bloody fucking marks!"

Bill sat still, waiting for Fred's huffing to settle back into a regular breathing pattern. Once he no longer resembled a snorting pig, Bill piped up thoughtfully, "I seem to recall a few times our little brother came home grumbling about a certain muggleborn witch."

Fred huffs, but stays silent. Bill takes this as a means to go on, "They were in ten different fights each year I think."

Now Fred lets out a reluctant chuckle, having been present for quite a few of those arguments. Bill still received no answer, but he stayed silent, allowing them to stew in that thought together.

"You and Hermione don't really fight."

Fred's head comes up, glaring at Bill, "I'd love you to explain what that just was then."

Bill waves him off, "Don't be thick, that's not what I meant. This is your second spat as a couple? And I'm pretty sure they were both about the stupid reasoning of not loving each other as much as the other."

Fred was silent, causing Bill to ruffle his hair. Fred pushed him off, allowing a very quiet 'Yeah".

"So, I'm going to have to go on record and say; Hermione loves you. You love Hermione. Now stop competing with one another and snog it out of your system."

Fred was silent, until he finally sprung onto his brother, tackling him to the floor. Bill went willingly, laughing the whole will, allowing a few rough shoves from Fred before flipping his little brother off of him.

"You're a prat, _William_." Fred growled, but the malice was gone.

Bill grinned, looking over at Fred now sprawled on the floor of his and George's shop, breathing hard, but his laugh lines back along the creases of his eyes, "Ditto, _Fredrick_."

Fred chuckled, the sound deep enough to reverberate around the empty shop, "Have you ever thought how unfair it is that mum only ever yells at us with our full names?"

Bill cocked his head, "Huh. I never thought of that. Charlie never really got 'Charles' when we were younger."

"Yeah, and we know it's bad when we get 'Fredrick and George'. George always wanted a longer name when we were little, so I secretly referred to him as Georgina for a while, until he finally found out and gave me a black eye." Bill guffaws loudly, while Fred grins into the ceiling, watching the swirling purples and oranges mix together.

Bill sighs, "As nice as this distraction is, you need to find Hermione."

"I know," Fred groans, wiping his hands over his face in exhaustion.

"And you both need to apologize," Fred nods along, hands over his eyes and therefore misses Bill's shit-eating grin, "and shag."

Fred's arm doesn't even hesitate, landing a heavy blow to the center of Bill's chest.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Hermione had gone home. Ginny and Harry had both tried to keep her at the Burrow, Ginny obviously worried Hermione would end up breaking something in the shop if she was left to herself, but Hermione had promised to behave. She had decided to take the Floo, unsure if she would make it all the way home on her own, but she refused to acknowledge this to Harry or Ginny. She was also worried Fred might have Apparated into the shop, and wanted to avoid running into him.

Stepping into the flat, Hermione noted nothing had been moved or changed since this morning. Fred hadn't been up here; but she didn't hear him downstairs either. Worry settled in her stomach but she resolutely ignored it. If the prat was going to go off on a bender, she wouldn't concern herself with the hangover.

Feeling like she needed to do _something_ , Hermione walked into the kitchen, deciding to tidy up while she was alone. The boys could get underhand when she was ever in the kitchen, whether to cook or clean. There were only a few dishes left in the sink, so she decided to do them the muggle way, not in any hurry to finish and once again have nothing to do. As the sink filled and bubbles began to swirl around, Hermione hummed to herself, trying to fill the silence of the flat. It was an oldie from her father's CD's, one she remembered from road trips through France when she was very little. Her mum would laugh along as her father flubbed the words up, playing along when mum would then sing the correct words, her voice a lovely cadence opposed to her dad's.

Before she knew it, Hermione had finished the dishes and was now dragging her wand along the surfaces of the kitchen, cleaning up spills and spots as she sang aloud to the song. There was no music, but the tune in her memory served the purpose, and Hermione began dancing around, still singing for herself. A tiny meow distracted her, breaking her concentration from the song lyrics.

"Hello?" She whispers, looking around the apartment she had believed was empty. She paused, waiting for an answer. A moment later, another mewling sound came from behind the sofa. Hermione walked over delicately, kneeling down at peeking beneath the ugly purple couch. A startled laugh sprung from her chest as wide yellow eyes met hers from the darkness.

"Well hello there, I'd wondered where you'd gone off to," Hermione stuck her fingers beneath the small crack between couch and floorboards, trying to coax Treacle forward. "Come here, pet. Fred's not here, nothing to worry about."

As if understanding her perfectly, Treacle moved forward, not unlike an army crawl, and sniffed at Hermione's fingertips. Kitten nose met human finger, shocking both of them after Treacle's crawl under the fabric couch. Hermione chuckled when Treacle took a mighty leap backwards, insulted by the small spark.

"Come here, sweetheart, I'm sure there's a bit of something in the fridge for you." Treacle took another few steps closer to Hermione, enough for Hermione to scoop her hand beneath the skinny belly of the kitten, and pulled her out from her hiding spot.

"There that wasn't so hard, was it? Stubborn thing, aren't you? Crookshanks would probably get along with you." Treacle meowed along happily with Hermione, causing a small giggle from the human and a resounding purr from the kitten. "I wonder if I should bring Crookshanks to the flat? I'll ask Fred if — oh, er, maybe I'll wait, or, um," Hermione stuttered, suddenly unsure about herself. Should she have even come to the flat tonight?

"What do you think, Treacle? Shall you and I go to bed here, or beg off Ginny and Harry's good will?" Hermione asked, quietly this time like she was afraid the walls would overhear them. Treacle looked up, nudging at her chin in response. Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed at the perky kitty, petting its large ears back.

"I think you might have the right idea. It's my bed too, right? We've practically been living together for months, what's wrong with me keeping my room? Fred can find somewhere else, I was here first!"

With that, Hermione and Treacle closed the bedroom door, the lights going off in the rest of the flat, and the door closing tight behind them, and locking itself behind them. Hermione let Treacle stumble across the bed, crawling around the perimeter of the mattress until she found the pillows at the top of the bed. Sniffing around, she went back and forth between the two until she settled on the right side — Fred's pillow.

Grinning, Hermione got changed in a rush, a headache only just starting but not bad enough to bother her night's sleep tonight, "Just you and me, kitty, and tomorrow I'll make sure Fred at least stays in the same room as me for a while to get rid of the headache. That shouldn't be too hard on him."

Treacle yawned, curling up in the center of Fred's otherwise empty pillow, ignoring Hermione as she settled into her own side, and fell asleep, ignoring the cold empty side of the bed.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

George was the first to peek his head inside, his wand clutched in his fist behind the doorframe. He looked up and down the flat, but couldn't hear or see anything. Looking back over his shoulder, he prodded Angelina in before him.

"I think the coast is clear."

Angelina gave him a bemused smirk, "Is that why I'm going in first?"

George looked affronted, "Why, I'm just trying to be a gentleman to my fiancee."

"And you're terrified of Hermione,"

"Alas, my twinster-in-law is a witch to be reckoned with," George placed his hand over his heart solemnly, "however, I don't hear the dueling duo, so I feel safe in admitting that."

Angelina giggles, taking her silly fiance's hand, and heading to his bedroom. It was already late, and she still owed him for the brilliant surprise proposal. They tiptoed past the kitchen into the hallway. "Not a word, Weasley. If they're in there, I don't want to interrupt them making up."

George shuddered, "I _never_ want to interrupt them, thanks."

Angelina rolled her eyes, but continued to tiptoe. A tiny meow made her pause, forcing George to halt inches from stepping on her heels.

"Ang? What are you doing?"

Angelina looked down and around at her feet, "George, you still hiding that cat from Fred somewhere? I thought I heard it just now." No George looked around, trying to spot Treacle.

"Last I saw, she had made a bit of a nest beneath the Puff's cage in the shop. I think it's her warmest option."

"I'm sure I just heard her though," Angelina poked her head into the bathroom but still didn't see the kitten. Another tiny meow gave them pause, but this time Angelina noticed where it had come from.

"Did that come from the bedroom?" George whispered, pointing an obvious finger at the crack beneath the door of Fred's room.

"Yup." Angelina whispered back, watching a tiny shadow pace back and forth.

"The cat is in _Fred's_ room?" George questioned, checking he was seeing the same thing Angelina was.

"Yup." She dragged the word along, her lips becoming pinched.

"Any chance Fred's in there then, you think?"

Angelina scoffed, "With a cat? Not likely," she rolled her eyes, her jaw becoming strained from clenching it so hard, "That bastard didn't even come home."

George watched her from the corner of his eye, aware now would not be good time to try and stick up for his twin. Angelina's eyes had taken on a bit of fire, and he knew damn well he didn't want to be the reason for it.

"Hermione's already in bed, obviously. Let her sleep, and if Fred's still not here in the morning, the three of us can hunt him down then. Sound good?" George whispered, taking Angelina's hand in his own. She didn't seem thrilled with the idea, but allowed him to drag her away from the door.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

It was much later by the time Fred opened the muggle door leading into the flat above the shop. The entire flat was pitch black, making Fred groan internally. No lights definitely meant no waiting up. Creeping into the flat Fred tried to close the door as silently as possible, and tiptoe through the living room. Peeking down the hall he noted George's door was shut, as well as his own with the bathroom and office door being the only ones open. Taking another step forward, he reached for the handle of his door and, optimistically, tried giving it a turn.

Locked. At least he knew Hermione had come back for the night rather than disappear like he had. The crack beneath the door was blacked out as well, and he really didn't want to wake Hermine up at Merlin-only-knows what time just to beg for a spot in his bed. Realizing he was truly in the dog-house, Fred turned back to the couch and flopped down, Transfiguring a book from the low table into a blanket, and another into a pillow. Resigned to his fate, Fred tried to sleep, hearing Bill's voice reverberating through his mind the rest of the night.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **Well, thanks to anyone still reading this. I really am sorry this takes me so long to make, but I've caught up to myself and don;t have pre-written chapters anymore. And… I've been bad and started a new fic called Lily Evans and the Unanticipated Fawn. And I've started planning the sequel to this fic… and I started writing a Father!Sirius/Harry fic. I must be stopped. I am a student dammit.**


	17. 17: An Apology

**A/N: *slowly rises from trash can* hello…**

 **Yes, alright, I've disappeared off the face of the earth, and I can really only apologize. School got much harder than I was expecting. Apparently, when you're learning how to become a teacher, you have to do a LOT of projects.**

 **I also feel the need to apologize for just ignoring this story all together, and not even sending out a note saying I'm still here. I really just focused on school and pushed this to the back burner.**

 **But I am writing again, not quickly mind you, but I am writing. And I hope this is okay for everyone kind enough to message me or leave a review during my hiatus.**

 **This'll be a little chapter, just so I get the word out that I'm starting this up :)**

 **Now, the answer after the mean emotional cliffhanger…**

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

The sun had risen in a beautiful array of oranges in the morning, scattering soft shadows around the bedroom floor. Hermione was enjoying her lie in, that is, until Treacle decided she had been cooped up for too long. The kitten proudly perched her tiny bottom right in the centre of Hermione's forehead, staring down at the human's closed eyes. She tried to ignore her, hoping against all hopes the cat would get the message and allow a few more minutes of shuteye. However, Treacle took this ignorance as code to begin meowing.

"Alright, I get it. Hungry cat equals awake human." Hermione mumbled, slipping out from beneath the covers. Treacle jumped and skipped around the room, purring loudly to let Hermione know she had done the correct thing. "Let's go then. I think there might even be tuna here."

The two left the bedroom with little noise, Treacle aware of the quiet in the rest of the flat, and headed to the kitchen where Hermione immediately left out a shallow dish for water and another to keep food in. She began rifling through the cupboards she had organized last week, eventually pulling out the prized tuna.

"There we go! Eat up kitty, then we'll put you back downstairs." Treacle ignored Hermione, already face first in the can. Hermione's lips twisted in a small smile, sighing right afterwards now that she no longer had anything to occupy her time. Looking around the kitchen, she landed on the kettle and immediately waved a hand over the stovetop to set the water to a boil. She busied her hands with readying a cup for herself, fidgeting back and forth with the tea bag. Once the water was ready and the tea was brewing, Treacle had finished her breakfast and followed at Hermione's heels back into the hallway and through to the living room.

However, once the pair reached the living room, Hermione immediately saw a problem to their quiet morning plans. Fred had sprawled himself out on the couch, pillow dangling dangerously off the end his feet were thrown, and head lolling over the armrest on the opposite side. Debating on the likelihood of Fred waking up any time soon, Hermione decided to sit to down in the armchair set up next to the end of the couch Fred's feet were hanging from. Tucking her feet underneath her legs, settling the tea cup on the arm of the chair and summoning her book from the table between the couch and the fireplace, Hermione settled herself in for a quiet morning. Treacle loped over to her, sitting down primly between the feet of the armchair.

Two chapters later, and a much smaller headache than she had woken up with, George's bedroom door opened. Ignoring the noise, Hermione stayed focused on her book, missing the fact that Angelina was the one to come out.

"Granger," she whispered, still managing to startle Hermione.

"Sorry! Sorry Ang, good morning. I didn't start anything for breakfast yet…" Hermione made to scramble up from her spot, but Angeline pushed her back down.

"Girl, how long have you been awake?"

Hermione glanced at the clock above the mantel, "An hour?"

Angelina gave her a concerned look, "Has he been up yet? Or are you just a fan of sweeping things under the rug?"

Hermione blushed pink, tucking a mark in her book and tugging at a curl near her ear. Angelina waited, aware Hermione was very nervous.

"I didn't even know he had come home last night." she eventually choked out, barely feeling Angelina's hand running through the ends of her hair. Hermione watched Fred breathing soundly for a moment, lost in thought. Why hadn't she checked if he was alright last night?

"Well, if George had done something like that, I would have slept with the cat too. Would serve him right." Hermione gave Angelina a glare, causing the older witch to let out a stifled laugh, "you two weren't exactly quiet."

Hermione sighed, "No, I suppose screaming as he left the room wasn't the wisest of choices."

Angelina hummed, untangling her fingers from Hermione's hair, "Did you want to talk about it?" Hermione was silent, this time making Angelina second guess her intrusive questions. But eventually, Hermione nodded, and stood from the chair. Angelina scooped the book and Treacle up onto the cushion of the chair, giving Fred less things to step on once he finally woke up.

Hermione watched her, emotionless, only sparring Fred's tangled limbs a small glance before leading Angelina into Fred's bedroom and latching the door. Huffing a sigh, Hermione allowed her body to slump against the door.

Laughing quietly, Angelina patted the bed next to her, "Have a seat, tell me what ails you." she kept up her grin as Hermione haltingly returned it.

Hermione fell onto the bed, "You know, this will be the second Weasley-girl heart to heart I've had in the past twenty four hours."

Angelina was curious, but tried to keep the emotion off her face, "Oh, who else with?"

"Ginny.

"Merlin, she's not pregnant is she?"

Hermione sputtered out a laugh, shaking her head, "You'd better not let her brothers hear you even think that."

"They need to start thinking about it, it'll have to happen eventually." Angelina shrugged, failing to hide a grin at Hermione's continuous giggling. "So, you're going back to school?"

Hermione sighed, aware the time for ignorance was over, "I am."

"And Fred didn't think it was a good idea?"

"I didn't exactly ask his opinion. It's my education and ultimately my future career."

"I agree, but it's also Fred's future."

Hermione stared at the other girl, eyes boggling, "Are you agreeing with Fred? I thought you were on my side!"

"Slow down, that's not what I mean. I'm just suggesting that Fred may have hit his limit for sudden changes to his life."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, debating this idea with herself, "I… get that, I suppose. But he could have just said that instead of throwing a tantrum about getting married."

Angelina nods, having to agree with this point, "Yes, but when had a Weasley ever made their feeling well known?"

Hermione scoffs but grins at Angelina, "Bill seems to be the only one with that ability."

"True, he should really have passed on his knowledge after marrying a Veela."

"No kidding," Hermione mutters, flopping backwards on the bed again. A tiny meow sounds from the floor before the pressure of paws press against her chest. Her hand passes over the kittens ears absentmindedly, staring up at the ceiling.

"I do want to marry him."

Angelina looks over at her in bemusement, "That's good, since it would be illegal not to."

"No! Ang, I want to. If I could erase these stupid marks I would want to. I would need to if I wanted to be happy. I love him."

Angelina was silent, watching her friend in astonishment. She had always known Hermione was opinionated and smart beyond her years. There was a reason the Weasley's had begun the term of endearment 'Gryffindor Princess' at Hogwarts. But she had never been face to face with the witch when she was riled up and insisting. Her hair seemed to spark and her eyes went impossibly darker. She suddenly understood just who Hermione Granger was— one part of the Golden Trio, defeater of Voldemort and a brilliant witch.

"Okay." was all Angelina was able to get out, but it did the job. Hermione nodded, her eyes dimming to something softer but no less brilliant, and her lips twitching up into a smile.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

George stumbled out of his room, hair standing on end and sleep lines creasing his cheek. Angelina hadn't been in the bed when he woke up, otherwise he would have stayed asleep. A missing fiancee was something to investigate though. However, an uncomfortable snoring twin on the couch was an even more thrilling mystery. Tiptoeing as silently as possible, George snuck up to Fred's face, leaning in as closely as he could manage. The leftover grogginess in his head dissipated as he waited with bated breath, making sure his movement through the room hadn't disturbed his twin. Taking as large a breath he could manage around his impending grin, George screeched out in an uncanny impression— "Fredrick Gideon where in Merlin's name HAVE YOU BEEN?!" — of their mother.

Fred sat up like a shot, eyes wide open and frantic, flipping his blanket back before realizing how twisted he had become while sleeping. His extra momentum caused the twisted blanket to trip him up, and landing on the floor face first.

"Damn it! George!" Fred struggled to stand, but George was already running into the kitchen, well aware Fred was quick enough to try and swipe at him. A five minute chase ensued, with maniacal laughter exploding from george whenever he evaded Fred's snatching fingers.

"I give! I give!" George gasped out, clutching the stitch in his side as Fred grabbed him by his ear.

"Good, otherwise you were about to lose another ear." Fred growls, collapsing into one of their kitchen chairs, "what the hell was that for George?"

George, now released from his prison sends a glare at is brother, "I figured one or both of the females we live with would have something to say about you sleeping so peacefully in the living room."

Fred winced, "Ang is here too?"

"Should be, although she was out of bed early this morning. I was up to see where she'd gone off to." George shrugs, opening the fridge to begin scrounging up breakfast, "I take it it didn't go well with Hermione last night?"

Fred cringed now, rubbing the back of his neck, "I, ah, didn't see her after getting in last night."

George froze, eggs in hand, and fridge half closed. He turned to his twin, expressionless, "So you slept on the couch?"

Fred cleared his throat, still uncomfortable, "The bedroom door was locked."

George sighs, placing the ingredients for omelettes on the counter, "Freddie…"

"I'm an idiot, I know. Bill got to me first."

"You didn't even try to wake her up, did you?" Fred's silence was answer enough, "you're lucky these soul marks are legally binding, otherwise she'd have dumped your ass."

Fred groaned, scrubbing his face, "George, I'm the worst. I'm the worst boyfriend, I'm the worst partner. I actually yelled at Hermione for wanting to go back to school!"

George wrinkled his nose as he chopped the tomatoes, "Why?"

"I don't bloody know! I was just — Merlin, George, I was just so ready to get married, but she brought up Hogwarts and it just, I don't know, made me realize maybe she wasn't as ready."

This gave George real pause, leaving the stove sizzling and half the breakfast ingredients unfinished. He watched his brother, his best friend since birth, and made the decision to turn into 'good advice George'.

"Freddie, maybe you just need to follow in my footsteps. I asked Ang to marry me, even though we both already knew we were getting married, and it really did help us come to terms with the idea. It's like it flipped a switch; she knows she's got to plan our wedding, and I know I've got to find somewhere for us to live. It made us move forward, and know what one another is ready for."

Fred looked up from his folded arms, his brow worried, "You really think that would help right now?"

George shrugged, "I think you need to talk first, and work from there." Fred nods, his face drawn and tired, his shoulders slumped. George stayed silent, finishing a batch of omelettes. He slipped a plate in front of Fred just as Angelina came around the corner, still wearing her pyjamas.

"Morning, love. Where've you been this morning?" George greeted his fiancee, leaning away from the stove to receive his morning kiss. Angelina leaned against the counter next to him, snuggling into his back.

"I was visiting Hermione. Your cat woke her up this morning and wanted food. I found her reading in the living room, so we went to talk in the bedroom so we wouldn't wake up Sleeping Beauty." She nodded her head at Fred, who up until that point, had been sulking into his breakfast. Now he looked up, offended by the joke before his face cleared, realizing what Angelina had said.

"Hermione was reading this morning? Here?" he got up, leaving his barely touched food abandoned on the table. George and Angelina stared at his empty spot before looking at one another in barely compressed amusement.

"Should we raise a Silencing Charm?" Angelina asks, kissing the side of his neck as he turned back to continue their breakfast.

"Or we could 'forget' and maybe hear something we shouldn't."

Angelina rolls her eyes, "Perve."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Fred was already knocking on his bedroom door, "Hermione, can we talk?" Silence greeted him, but he pressed on, "please, love, I need to say something."

Shuffling sounds came up to the door, but the handle stayed locked, "I think you said quite a lot yesterday."

Warmth rushed over Fred's cheeks, but he pressed on, happy she was even saying this much, "Yeah, I suppose I did, but 'Mione I'm so sorry. None of it came out right, and I regret the entire thing. Please, please let me in."

Hermione was quiet on the other side. Fred was frozen; what if this didn't work? "I'm supposed to go out with Ginny today."

"Ok?" Fred replies, not totally sure where this was going.

"It would be good to know if we're still having a wedding before I go and find a dress."

Shock was a good word for the feeling running up and down his body, but hope was another, "Yeah? Does that mean you'll open the door?" There was pause, but the locked clicked and the door inched open. Taking the opportunity, Fred wrapped his hand around the frame and pushed it in enough to wedge a shoulder inside. He peeked around the door, spotting Hermione just behind, slightly hunched over, and still wearing pyjamas.

"Hey," he says, but Hermione does not look up.

"Hello." she says, moving away from the door, reaching for her wand on the nightstand. Silently, she raised a Silencing Charm, not wanting to interrupt Angelina and George's morning. Fred watched her fiddle with her wand, twisting it back and forth, but still not looking at him. He clears his throat, shuffling a bit by the foot of the bed.

"Should we, would you like to sit?" he asks, and Hermione nods, folding the blankets back to sit under the covers. Fred waits for her to settle before perching on the foot of the bed. Hermione finally looks up, and it makes his breath hitch. Her eyes are dry and clear, but the frown showed how disappointed she felt.

"Have I already said I was sorry?" He whispers, but she doesn't smile.

"So am I."

Fred frowns, leaning his elbows onto his thighs "Why are you sorry?"

Hermione gives him an odd look, "For not asking you how you felt about me going back to school?"

Fred scoffed out a laugh, "Hermione, you shouldn't have to ask me! I was out of line, and had no reason to say what I did."

Her shoulders slumped, relief showing on her face, "You're not mad?"

"No! Love, no, and Merlin I am so sorry I made you think I was," Fred lunged up, moving to sit right in front of her, grabbing the tops of her arms, "Hermione, I _love you_ , but I had no right. I'm glad you want to finish school, bloody hell, one of us should," Hermione snorted a laugh, egging Fred on, "I was just scared."

Hermione frowns at him, but places her hands on his forearms, like she means to achor him closer to her, "Scared of what though? It's not like we weren't still going to get married. We have until June, that's after a whole school year anyways, and McGonagall has it set up where eighth years are only attending for one term."

Fred rolls his eyes internally, reprimanding himself. Of _course_ , if he had listened before yelling last night, she would have told him this sooner.

"Yeah, obviously, I'm an idiot. I was scared you were putting off marrying me."

Hermione was dead silent, shock running through her face, "Fred! How could you think that!"

"I know! Mione, again, I'm an idiot. I just, maybe, thought you realized how fast we had moved and wanted some space."

"Oh Freddie," Hermione scooted forward, taking his face in her hands and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Fred felt like he was melting. "I love you, and I really _do_ want to marry you. I just told Angelina this morning, how even if we didn't have these tattoos I would still say yes."

Fred was overcome with joy, and lunged at her, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her lips; everywhere he could reach. Hermione was giggling under his hands, trying to give as good as she got. Fred couldn't let go, wrapping his hands around her sides, trailing his fingers up her shirt and over her chest. Hermione hummed into his mouth, easing into his hold on her, her hands going over his shoulders and into his hair.

Fred had a sudden thought, making him lean away, "You set up a Silencing Charm, right?"

"Mmhm," Hermione hums, kissing up the side of his neck and under his jaw.

"Good, cause I'm pretty sure my brother and his fiancee are trying to listen from the hallway."

"Let em, perverts." Hermione mumbles, making Fred chuckle and lean her back into the pillows.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._


	18. 18: Interview with a Prankster

Hello! I tried to get this out as soon as I could, and I believe I have sparked my interest in this story again :) There will be about 6 more chapters, then a few one-shots of the girls finding out they're expecting, and other mayhem. Then … a sequel :)

I've begun adding the dates the chapter is in to help keep track of everything happening. I will be going back to previous chapters to fix this as well.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 _August, 1998_

*.*.*

Hermione woke up for the second time today, much warmer and happier than earlier. The room was much brighter with the sun facing directly into the window. Shifting carefully, Hermione stretched her legs, finding them pinned down. Lifting her head off Fred, Hermione looked down at the foot of the bed where their feet were tangled together. Treacle was curled over her foot, purring happily in a patch of sunlight. Smirking, Hermione rolled back into Fred's chest, humming into his shoulder. His arm came up from around her waist, petting her hair back to place a kiss against her temple.

"Good morning," he croaks, his voice rough from misuse. Hermione peers up at him, smiling as he tries to open his eyes fully.

"Morning," she says, placing a kiss on his chest before propping herself up, "we should really get dressed sometime today."

"Nah," he says, eyes finally opening properly, "I'm totally open to a day in bed."

"Ginny and I are meeting up later."

"Okay, then I'll stay in bed, and you go out."

Hermione gave him a smack on the arm, teasing out a smile from him, "We're going to my parents house to find my mum's wedding gown."

Fred was silent, but Hermione waited for a reaction. Bulldozing forward without waiting for the other's opinion was what caused last night's misunderstanding.

"Oh,"

"You ok?" Hermione asks, not sure how to read Fred's reaction.

"Yup, I'm," he coughs, clearing his throat, "totally normal."

Hermione lifted a brow at him, not even bothering to hide her smirk, "Are you imagining me in a muggle dress again?"

He grins up at her, "No…"

"That's alright, just remember you're not allowed to actually see me in it until our wedding." She says consolingly, patting his hair back. Fred pouted, pulling her down onto his front.

"Who made that rule up? That's dumb."

"Some muggle tradition. Which we are sticking to, mister." poking his sternum to make her point, Fred catches her finger in his hand, pulling her hand out from under her. Hermione lets out a shriek, landing flat against him, able to feel the tremors of his laughter in his stomach. "Alright, get up. You're obviously awake enough to be laughing."

Fred groans playfully, but dutifully swings his legs around to get up. Unfortunately, Fred had been unaware of the extra presence on the bed, and accidentally kicked Treacle in the side. The kitten sprang up with a wicked hiss, swiping at Fred's toe when it rose from the blanket.

"Bloody hell, where did that thing come from?!" Fred sprang from the bed, pointing accusingly at the cat. Treacle sat back on her haunches, licking at her front paw laboriously. Fred looked from Treacle to a smirking Hermione, "Has that thing been in here the whole time?"

"Of course."

" _We just_ — Hermione, did we just shag in front of a cat?" Fred looked so disturbed Hermione burst out laughing, moving to reach into her bag for a change of clothes. Fred stood staring at Hermione, finger still pointing accusingly at Treacle. "I thought George got rid of it ages ago!"

Hermione looked at Fred over her shoulder, "Did you really expect _George_ to get rid of a cat?"

Fred drooped, pouting at her, "Yes."

"Well," she shrugs on a shirt and moves back in front of him, "better get used to it, since Crooks will be moving in eventually too."

Fred's pout only became more pronounced, but it disappeared as soon as Hermione gave it a kiss. He sighed in resignation, and nodded. The cats had won.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Hermione sent Ginny an owl after she and Fred had a late breakfast; or early lunch if she had looked at a clock. Ginny told her to meet her in Diagon Alley by Fortescue's at one, so Hermione was tucking the food away while evading Fred's wandering hands.

"Fred, I need to leave if I'm not going to stand Ginny up."

"I'll put everything way if you come a sit down with me."

Hermione looked at him, debating if that was a good idea, and decided it definitely would not be. "Why don't you send an owl to that reporter, and you and George could have her come over this afternoon during the evening lull? Once I'm done with Ginny, I'll stop by and we could go and get dinner down the Alley?"

Fred smiled, delighted at the idea, "Sounds like a plan. I'll send one of the store owls after you've left."

"Alright, well, I'm going to head out then. Have a good day." Leaning down for a quick peck, Hermione Apparated away before Fred could try to snag her again. The Alley twisted into sight, the sunlight warm and reflecting off the sparse puddles leftover from the night's rain showers. The street was busy enough that the bustle of people was thick enough for Hermione to fit herself in between bodies, sidestepping and moving around everyone until she was standing in front of Fortescue's ice cream shop.

Ginny was already standing in the doorway, a small handbag around her shoulder and Teddy perched on her hip. They were both facing inside the shop, Ginny waving Teddy's hand merrily, giving the little boy a kiss when he grinned back. The old man behind the counter looked very excited, and Hermione had to hazard a guess he was going to be telling every customer after them about meeting Ginny Weasley.

"Hello!" Hermione called, waving when Ginny turned around with Teddy. The little boy's arms waved around, like he couldn't figure out the emotions he was feeling. Ginny grinned, stepping down from the door towards Hermione, exchanging Teddy over to her.

"Good morning, Mr. Lupin. Are you coming shopping with us?" The boy just grinned back, squishing Hermione's cheeks between his hands.

Ginny nodded as she tucked the blanket she had had squished between her and Teddy into the handbag hanging from her hip, "He is now since Harry decided today was the perfect time to meet with Kingsley. He's been putting it off for ages, and picked today to do something. Typical." Ginny scoffed, missing Hermione trying to hide her grin.

"Well then, shall we?" Hermione juts her chin forward, and the trio begin their trip along the Alley shops. Both girls enjoy the deja vu of shopping together apart from all the boys before their year at Hogwarts. While the necessity to avoid a few shops in order to avoid crowds of admirers was there, the girls managed to go into each shop they had been looking forward to. Madame Malkin's was their favourite; the lovely witch had cleverly hidden the trio in the back corner usually kept for private fittings. She set them up with her book of fabric swatches and left them in peace, giving Teddy a fond pat on the top of his head.

"This is nuts," Ginny grumbles again, holding up two different tones of burgundy. Teddy changes his hair to match the one of the left, so Ginny sets it aside and puts the other away.

"It does seem like some of these colours have been copied and given a new name." Hermione wrinkles her nose at the chartreuse Teddy picks out, removing the swatch from their pile.

"Definitely," Ginny agrees, setting the whole book filled with pinks aside, "So, did you talk with Fred yesterday?"

Hermione winces, hoping the blush she can feel on her cheeks isn't as bad as it feels, "Er, yeah, this morning." She misses the look Ginny throws at her before hiding behind Teddy's hair.

"Oh? Did he apologize?"

"Mhmm, we both sort of did," Hermione mumbles, picking up a shade of blue she already knew was all wrong, but needed something to change the subject, "This one's pretty, right Teddy?"

The little boy waved his hand at it, but his hair stayed a deep brown colour. Ginny grinned over his hair, catching Hermione's eye, "Something you not telling me Mione?"

The blush was definitely worse now, "Nope."

"You sure?"

"Nope."

Ginny's grin was wider than a dragon's, "I knew it. What happened? Dish,"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the younger witch, "That's your brother, remember."

"Yes, but if we don't speak of him by name, I'm much better at ignoring that fact. Spill! I've never had this kind of girl talk before, it's exciting." Ginny places a placating kiss to the back of Teddy's hair, trying to get the boy to quit his squirming.

Hermione on the other hand, couldn't stop squirming in her seat, "Fine, but I'm not going into detail."

Ginny shrugs, "Probably for the best. I'd like to look my brother in the eye later."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

Moments after stepping foot in the shop, Fred made a beeline for the shop owls to send off a note to Audrey Pennison. Verity caught his attention before he could open the window for the owl, beckoning him over to the tills. Deciding the letter could wait for a few minutes, Fred kept the owl perched on his shoulder as he made his way over to his employee. The necessity of the owl was proven unneeded however, as Audrey herself was standing in front of Verity.

"Ah, hullo Miss Pennison." Fred greets the witch, taking the note away from the owl, shooing her back to the roost in the back room.

Audrey smiled politely, reaching her hand over the desk to shake his hand, "Hello Mr. Weasley, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"No, I was just about to send you this," Fred waved the note in the air between them, causing Audrey to smile in relief, "I was going to suggest you come over this afternoon. I'll go get George now, and we can sit in the back."

Audrey seemed much more relaxed now, smiling easily a she lifted the large bad she had over her shoulder, nodding for him to lead the way. She thanked Verity before leaving, getting a reluctant smile from the overworked girl before she waved the next customer over.

Fred wound around the isles of the shop, spotting George's tall frame surrounded by a group of young kids all watching him play with a bright yellow Puff.

"Georgie! I need you in the back, mate!" Fred calls over the din, catching George nod before handing the playful Puff to one of the boys watching.

George wound his way to his twin, eyebrows raised, "What's up, Freddie?"

Fred thumbs over his shoulder to the backroom, "That reporter is here, figured it would be better for both of us to talk to her." George agrees with a nod, following Fred into the back of their shop. Audrey is stood just outside the curtain, fidgeting with the strap of her bag once more, the large frame of her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. Once she spots them, Audrey hastily pushes her glasses back up, giving the both of them a hesitant smile, but she puffs up, immediately looking professional once more. George gives a small chuckle just behind Fred's shoulder, but when he looks back at him, George waves him off, muttering _'later'._

"Follow us," Fred says, brushing the curtain back and revealing the massive workspace. Counters and numerous shelves line the walls, each with bubbling cauldrons Most of the shelves have flattened boxes and packaging ready to be sealed. Audrey took a cursory glance around, her eyes alight at all the different smokes and candies.

"Impressed?" George grins, chuckling when Audrey snaps her head back to them, pink running over her cheeks and under her glasses.

"Er, are we going to start in here?" She asks, still trying to appear professional. Fred can't help but be reminded of Percy at school, always standing pin-straight, his glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose.

He grins easily now, becoming quite used to the girl's quirks, "Nah, we've got a breakroom in the back. We might be here a while,"

"Depends on how much," George pipes up.

"You're willing to listen to." Fred smiles, biting his tongue at the exasperated look on Audrey's face.

"I never believed you guys actually did that until now."

George smile was too wide, "You're going to enjoy the next hour, I can already tell."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 _"For the record, please state your full names."_

 _"George Fabian Weasley."_

 _"Fredrick Gideon Weasley."_

 _"Thank you, now, I have been tasked with recording and sharing the events leading up to and during the Battle of Hogwarts. Do I have your consent to share the information you are about to share?"_

 _"Yes."_ Two voices echo together.

 _"Thank you. For the record, please share the events you experienced during this, the second Wizarding War."_

There is a lengthy silence, and a shifting sound before the first voice asks, " _Just how far back are you willing to listen?"_

 _"As-as far as you are, Mr. Weasley."_

 _"So, third year then Georgie?"_

 _"Third year, Mr. Weasley?"_

 _"The year one Mr. Harry Potter started at Hogwarts,"_ the second voice states.

 _"Our youngest brother, Ron, became friends with Harry, and Hermione Granger, during their first year. As some students from that year may know, that was the first time Voldemort returned since the first war."_

 _"No such knowledge was ever announced at the time to the public?"_

 _"Course not! Neither was the fact that three first year students went into the dungeons of Hogwarts to retrieve something the teachers were hiding, and faced down the strongest dark wizard in history!"_

Silence meets this answer, but the questions begin again, " _Was this the beginning of your family's connection with Harry Potter?"_

 _"Yes. He and Granger would come stay at our home during the summer between school years."_

 _"Was this first year the only time you two were told about Voldemort returning?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Potter managed to find Voldemort every year, I believe."_

 _"I would like to point out, we admittedly unknowingly threw snowballs at Voldemort's face during our third year, right Freddie?"_ both voices snicker.

 _"What all did the two of you do to help to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters?"_ the female voice asks, hiding a chuckle herself.

 _"I suppose Lee's radio was the biggest thing."_

 _"Radio?"_

 _"Potterwatch. As many people may know, Potterwatch was a radio show our mate Lee broadcasted, hoping to help people watch for Death Eaters, as well as keep track of friends and family they were taken away from."_

 _"Fred and I would co-host whenever there was an update from Kings. We hoped we could help out Potter too; mentioning spots Death Eaters were spotted."_

 _"Where was Mr. Potter during all this?"_

 _"Classified, I'm afraid."_ the same voice sighs.

 _"Yeah, even from his future brother-in-laws. Prick."_ the opposite voice snorts.

 _"Gin's going to hand you your ass for that."_

 _"I'm more worried about 'Mione, to be honest."_

 _"One last question, if I may?"_

 _"Go ahead."_ both voices chime together in tandem.

 _"Were the two of you involved in the Battle of Hogwarts?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"Of course,"_

 _"We're members of the Order of the Phoenix, we followed our team."_

 _"We lost friends there, and old professors,"_

 _"I almost lost Fred too. It was dangerous, but we understood we needed to help Potter get to Voldemort."_

 _"Sorry, Fred, you almost died?"_

 _"Yeah, a part of the wall of the Great Hall about fell on me after a Death Eater shot a hex off to the side."_

 _"Good thing we had the Brightest Witch of Her Age around the corner, yeah?"_

 _"Yeah,"_

 _"Thank you, both, for sharing your story with us. Is there any final comments you would like to give?"_

 _"We'd like to thank all the students who stood with us at the Battle, including those who unfortunately fell,"_

 _"As well as the public for their continued support in our brother and his friends."_

All three voices are silent, until the female gives them one last, " _Thank you."_ and then silence.

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

"That some kind of muggle thing?" Fred reaches forward, collecting the small contraption Audrey is clicking away at. She picks it out of his hands before he can accidentally push anything and delete their conversation.

"Yes, it's called a tape recorder. It allows me to record my meetings so I can write out my articles later. It means I don't have to rely on a Quick Quotes Quill."

"Huh," Fred muses, watching her rewind the tape and play a few minutes, their voices all coming out crystal clear, "That's an interesting idea; I know Harry for sure has a thing against those Quills."

"I would too if I was subjected to Skeeter in _my_ fourth year." George agrees, nodding along, though not as interested in the recorder as Fred.

Audrey cocks her head at George, "What was Harry's fourth… oh! The Tournament!" She fumbles with the recorder, flipping a compartment up and taking a thin piece of plastic out before replacing it with another. "Can I ask you a few more questions?"

George shrugs, "Sure, not sure what else _we_ could tell you. But, I think today went over pretty well, what say you Fred?"

"Agreed. I'd say we could definitely hook you up with another member of the Weasley clan for some more points of view."

Audrey was visibly shocked, before she was grinning so widely she stood straight up off the chair, leaning forward to grab Fred and George's forearms, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Fred had to laugh — this girl was such a young professional, it was endearing. George was grinning too, though he looked much more mischievous.

"I've got just the person for you to meet next. We'll send you an owl with his info later." Audrey was beaming, thanked them again, and left.

George grinned over at Fred, his grin mysteriously cocky. Fred couldn't help but smile back. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Georgie?"

"She's like a clone of Percy!"

"Oh, this is going to be too good."

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

"Mum! We're back!" Ginny hollered as soon as they stepped in the front door, already taking Teddy out of his jacket. Hermione fluffed her hair out of the beanie she had purchased at Madame Malkins, placing it gingerly on the hook with her own coat. Molly came bustling out of the sitting room, a finished sweater laid over her arm.

"Good! Oh, just in time, dears. Here Ginny, have Teddy try this on. That's a good boy! Yes, this will do nicely." Molly shoved the knitted sweater over Teddy, the boy's coloured hair turned black for a brief moment before his wide eyes pop out the top of the sweater. He looks baffled, looking up at Ginny as if you say, ' _What?'_ before he realizes the sweater is quite comfortable.

Molly nods, happy with the reaction, "Wonderful, I'll place the 'T' on it later today. Do try to get it off him sometime soon Ginny, I don't want it ruined before Christmas." Ginny struggles to get the young boy to relinquish his hold on the comfy sweater, but eventually prevails with a small cheer. Hermione in this time, has already started a pot of tea, and has sat down at the long kitchen table to begin laying out the day's purchases. Molly looks over the items briefly, taking in the bolts of cloth and stacks of paper.

"Finally beginning wedding planning I see? It's about time you two — Fleur and I have been itching to begin." Hermione smiles at Molly, allowing the motherly woman to have a seat and trail her fingers over the deep burgundy cloth.

"Yes, actually mum, I had some news for you." Ginny said loudly from around the corner, setting Teddy up in the travel cot set up in the sitting room. "Harry and I have set an official date for ourselves."

Molly clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh good! When is the happy day, my dear?"

"August 28th." Ginny says without any preamble, walking back into the kitchen.

Molly is quiet, "Ginny, the time limit dear. June is the cut off, August would be much too late. Though I'm sure Kingsley may try to give Harry Potter more time, I don't know if—"

"No mum, _this_ August. As in one week from today."

Ginny was met with silence, and then the whirlwind that was Molly Weasley erupted.

" _Ginevra Molly Weasley!_ "

.: * _Aparecium*\:._

 **Hehe :) I kind of love finishing right here. I was going to go into the planning, but realized that wasn't really conducive to the plot.**

 **I hope everyone is still enjoying this, and respects my decision on how many more chapters there will be. Once this is finished, there will be one-shots and a sequel! So never fear!**


End file.
